Sueños sin color
by Saint Lu
Summary: <html><head></head>No habia rastro ni recuerdos en el mundo de ellos, solo pocos anhelaban su regreso y aunque a veces su voluntad flaqueaba ,ellas los esperian pues se habian marchado al Hades con su corazon.Es un Shunrei/Shiryu, June/Shun y demás.Capi final:Añejas vidas.</html>
1. Chapter 1

_**Nota: Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún lucro.**_

_**Capitulo 1: Recuerdos de ellos.**_

El tiempo de la tranquilidad después de la incertidumbre cayó sobre la Tierra. No había rastro de algún dios, de Athena, ni de sus caballeros, pero tampoco había recuerdos de sus nombres entre el mundo, solo pocos los guardaban en sus memorias y anhelaban su regreso en el cielo.

Los nudos en las gargantas y los abrazos de consuelo se habían reunido en un lugar que fue importante para esos héroes: la mansión Kido .Y otros tantos se habían quedado en Grecia esperando que su aliento regresara.

Aquella pequeña oriental se había apegado a la fundación Graude los postremos meses desde la última vez que se tuvo rastro de aquel hombre que llevaba grabado en sus pensamientos. La tierra tenia su curso, el mundo entero volví a ser tal cual, menos el suyo junto a la intensa mirada parda del caballero dragón.

Aquella noche estaba inquieta en su habitación como otras tantas, y es que su ansiedad la estaba volviendo loca al no saber absolutamente nada del chino. ¿Acaso regresaría o era mejor su olvido?

No, no podía engañarse, jamás lo olvidaría al caballero dragón pues su mente y corazon él se los había llevado.

Y necesitaba hacer algo, descargar aquel sentimiento de vacio en alguna actividad. Entonces sus pensamientos la arrinconaron hasta dejarle sin muchas alternativas. Precisaba ser libre de los recuerdos aunque fuera por un instante, así que sin poder más con esa ansiedad corriéndole en el cuerpo, salió de aquella gran mansión sin pensar y camino sin rumbo dejando que el aire violento de la noche le reanimara y le mostrara que estaba viva.

Sintió una necesidad por dejar espontáneo su cabello prisionero, desatando su trenza y dejando que sus ojos se llenaran del brillo de la noche entre pequeñas luces doradas.

Caminó entre las grises calles de Japón mientras la oscuridad la cubría, a cada paso reía de memorias absurdas a lado del caballero de Libra y dragón, sintiendo como el aire golpeaba su rostro dándole un respiro de aquellos sentimientos de los cuales eran botín, libre de recuerdos, de la pérdida, del desconcierto. Y entre sonoras carcajadas, la de cabellos negros detuvo su risa recordando que solo lo hacia así las veces en las que Dohko y Shiryu se sentaban a su lado a platicar, contagiándola de la alegría de ambos. Los extrañaba demasiado, eran un pensamiento recurrente a cada instante y se preguntaba ¿Cómo, cómo lo había perdido todo en tan poco tiempo? El amor de Shiryu y también, al que consideraba padre, su familia, su mundo.

Y después de minutos de dejar que su mente viajara a voluntad, regresó a la realidad encontrándose en un lugar totalmente desconocido y supo entonces que era tiempo de retornar a ésa que había fungido como su casa.

En sus primeros pasos de regreso, un auto de color negro se le acercó y continuo siguiéndole un par de segundos, alterando a la china que le intrigaba el porqué ese carro la importunaba.

De pronto la ventanilla del carro bajó y un hombre le abordo con gran acoso:

—Hermosa ¿no quieres que te lleve?—dijo el hombre que conducía, que por su tono de voz, venia alcoholizado.

La chica no presto atención y caminó mas rápido, de pronto maldecía haber llegado a esas calles desoladas y a esas horas de la noche por sus propios impulsos. Seguramente si Dohko se hubiera enterado, se hubiera molestado bastante por exponerse de esa manera.

—Vamos linda, sube al auto, no te hare daño—continuo el hombre satírico mientras penetraba su mirada en la silueta de la china.

La chica no pudo más y con coraje en sus puños, volteó ofendida a punto de insultar al joven castaño que la acosaba. Su sorpresa creció al ver a un chico conocido al cual jamás se lo hubiera imaginado en tal situación.

— ¡Shunrei!—gritó el caballero del unicornio perturbado.

— ¿Jabu?—pregunto la chica con asombro.

El castaño al reconocer a aquella oriental y saberse descubierto, paró de inmediato el carro y confuso, se bajó a ofrecer disculpas. Ella por un momento sintió alivio al ver que era _un amigo _y no un extraño.

— ¿Shunrei, qué haces aquí?—pregunto intranquilo el caballero argelino.

La chica se fijó en aquel estado desfachatado del unicornio y se sorprendió de tal aspecto, respondiendo sin mucho afán—Salí a caminar, pero no esperaba encontrarte y menos de esa manera.

El castaño ante el comentario, intentó reparar su aspecto pasándose una mano en el cabello y sacudiéndose su ropa—Perdona mi imprudencia, es que así con tu cabello suelto jamás te hubiera reconocido, es que te ves tan diferente, tan linda que...

La chica dejo de prestarle atención al unicornio y apenada por ese detalle, se tomó rápido el cabello intentando amarrarlo—No te burles.

El unicornio puso una mano sobre la de la chica que sostenía su cabello impidiendo su acción:

—No es enserio, te ves muy distinta, creo que tu cambio te sienta bien, pero ¿por qué no me dejas llevarte de regreso a la mansión para disculparme?

La chica creyó que era buena idea, después de todo, ambos iban rumbo al mismo lugar y era demasiado tarde para caminar sola de regreso a la mansión. No deseaba pasar una situación como la de unos segundos antes.

La chica asintió resignada y subió junto con el caballero hacia su auto. Dentro del carro, la china pudo observar latas de cerveza en el asiento del caballero de unicornio, quien inmediatamente las trató de ocultar y Despues ambos trataron de serenarse. Al emprender rumbo, una música romántica de pronto empezó a sonar en la radio, trayendo recuerdos a la chica con aquellas estrofas de amor. El unicornio pudo observar como los ojos de la china se empezaban a llenar de pequeñas gotitas a cada nota de los violines, así que para sacarla de sus pensamientos, le cuestiono:

— ¿Por qué saliste a estas horas de la noche, te sientes bien?

—Si, es solo que...ellos.

El unicornio lo comprendió todo y como consuelo pronunció:

—No te preocupes, ellos volverán algún día y entonces si, no podrán escapar de tu belleza ni ternura, asi que sonríe linda.

La chica solo sonrió nerviosa ante aquellas palabras que sonaban comprometedoras mientras el caballero le analizaba divertido.

—Vamos Shunrei, eres muy linda, es mas, deberías soltarte el cabello siempre, te veras mas bonita y así sorprenderás a Shiryu cuando te vea.

Aquel nombre le cambio el semblante la china casi de inmediato, enmudeciéndola por completo durante ese camino. Shiryu, su constante sueño entre pesadillas, entre noches de desconsuelo, de soledad.

El unicornio se supo imprudente y decidió no cuestionarla más en el trayecto dejándose llevar por la música de la radio. Segundos después otra canción que empezaba a resonar le cimbró al caballero, pues era la misma que le dedicaba entre sueños a la chica que había amado en silencio desde pequeño pero que ahora era más que un ideal.

— ¿Es difícil amar a alguien y no ser correspondido, verdad?—pregunto intuitivo el castaño.

— ¿A qué te refieres?—le pregunto la chica mirándolo mientras él conducía.

—A que no le importes a esa persona que amas, que se vaya lejos sin importar lo que te pase o peor aun, si podrás vivir sin él.

—No lo se...—respondió ella desviando su mirada al exterior.

—Yo amo a una chica que es un imposible para mí, así que hoy he decidido olvidarla en otra piel y buscar a alguien que se entregue por completo.

La china de pronto se sintió incomoda con las palabras del caballero y solo musitó una frase para no ser descortés. —Algún día la encontraras, estoy segura.

El castaño se empezaba a perder entre los azulados ojos de la chica, y a pesar de que la había visto infinidad de veces, esta vez algo le atraía de sobremanera. Su perfume, su cabello meciéndose con el viento de la ventana, su suave piel entre ese traje rojo. O quizá el alcohol lo estaba traicionando a voluntad.

Y de metro a metro, por fin habían llegado ante la puerta de la mansión. Se detuvo la marcha del auto y la radio con él. Entre el silencio, el caballero suspiró sin dejar de mirar a la joven que le acompañaba. Era tan tierna, tan delicada que no podía entender como el dragón la había dejado así tan expuesta al dolor ¿acaso estaba loco?

—Bueno ha sido todo, gracias Jabu, buenas noches—termino la chica dispuesta a salir del auto, cuando la mano del caballero le detuvo inesperadamente y la tomó presa.

—Shunrei—el castaño le tomó su rostro en ambas manos y sin pensar, rozó levemente sus labios contra los suyos uniéndose en un beso efímero. La chica se mantuvo inmóvil un par de segundos mas al recordar al dragón, empujo al unicornio de su pecho y salió con prisa del coche. Y como si hubiera traicionado el recuerdo del dragon, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas traicioneras tanto corría lejos del chico argelino.

El unicornio salió intempestivamente de su auto y busco alcanzar a la chica que corría desesperada hacia la mansión .Y con determinación, la atrapó del brazo y la atrajó hacia su cuerpo con fuerza antes que ella pudiera tocar la perilla de la entrada .Ella, intimidada por la actitud perturbadora del caballero, le otorgo el permiso a su garganta para gritar exasperada que la soltara.

— ¿¡Olvídalo, hazlo, él no te ama si no ¿Por qué crees que se fue, acaso crees que le importabas?—decía el caballero mas para él que para la oriental.

— ¡Jabu, suéltame, me lastimas!

Entre aquel escándalo, Geki y Nachi salieron inmediatamente de sus habitaciones y se dirigieron al exterior de la mansión.

— ¿Qué sucede aquí?, —gritó primero el caballero del leoncillo al ver aquella escena violenta entre la oriental y el argelino— ¡suéltala Jabu!

—No, no quiero, tiene que abrir los ojos y entender que Shiryu jamás será para ella y que debe ser feliz con alguien más—vociferaba el unicornio mirando fijamente a los ojos a la china.

Nachi al ver tal actitud reacia del caballero de unicornio, decidió separarlo a la fuerza de la chica.

—Te han dicho que la sueltes Jabu ¿qué acaso te has vuelto loco?—cuestionó Nachi al castaño mientras Shunrei escapaba los brazos de Geki.

—Cálmate Jabu, mira en que estado vienes, si Saory estuviera aquí...—le dijo Geki con preocupación.

—Pero ella no esta, así que no importa—musitó más calmado el unicornio.

—Geki lleva a Shunrei a su habitación, yo me encargo de Jabu—ordenó Nachi mientras se arrodillaba el caballero castaño sin poder sostenerse.

— ¿Estas bien Shunrei?—le pregunto el santo del leoncillo a la oriental mientras entraban ala mansión, temblando involuntariamente.

—Si Geki gracias, solo quiero descansar.

En otra parte de esa ciudad, una silueta rubia camino entre luz sombría de un hotel, con sus ojos hinchados de testigos y su cuerpo cansado. Se había secado de tanto llorar, de perderle la pista a su amado y sobretodo, de haber sido tan cobarde para no enfrentarle antes de su partida al Hades. Y es que si tan solo hubiera tenido el valor de gritarle en la cara todo aquello que le provocaba cuando sus cristalinos ojos le miraban en sus sueños, quizá no tendría ese vacio en el pecho que le estaba quemando. Y quería remediarlo pero, ¿cómo? como si ya no había rastro de el.

Así que lo único que la calmaba era sollozándole al cielo indiferente aunque no lograba nada. Tenia que hacer algo, era una digna amazona aun y se avergonzaba por tener tanto miedo a enfrentarse a su corazón. Sus pasos esos días la habían llevado hasta Japón en busca de algo, quizá recuerdos y sanación para su alma.

Y como si esa noche el universo hubiera conspirado un milagro y algunos lamentos hubieran llegado hasta las estrellas, cinco destellos aparecieron en el cielo y se disiparon en dirección inesperada.

El reloj marcaba esa nueva mañana las ocho y Shunrei casi no había podido dormir al recordar lo que había vivido anoche, así que envuelta entre sus sábanas, una pregunta la atormentaba ¿Y si acaso Jabu tenía razón en sus palabras?

No, el dragón le había prometido que regresaría a ella pero ¿cuándo, después de la muerte?

Habían pasado días enteros en la incertidumbre y se confundía, se perdía en un mundo de fantasía lado del dragón y entre el real sin su presencia. Desesperada, se levanto de su cama y se dirigió al baño a continuar esa rutina diaria que tenia más que aprendida.

Ya arreglada, bajo hasta el comedor y encontró algunos de aquellos que se habían convertido en _su familia temporal. _Y entre ellos, aquel hombre con el cual había discutido la noche anterior.

Saludo a todos cortésmente y se dirigió ala cocina en busca de algún panecillo y un poco de mermelada. El argelino la siguió discretamente, sin embargo Geki y Nachi le miraron con inquietud.

Entró a la cocina, encontrando la oriental buscando un vaso en la alacena cuando se le acerco con detenimiento.

— Shunrei—dijo el caballero sosegado sin recibir contestación ni mirada por parte de la china.

—Perdóname por lo de anoche, no tengo ni cara para mirarte, es solo que...

La chica pensó que era mejor olvidarlo para no tener conflictos ni hostilidades con aquellos caballeros con los que vivía, así que interrumpió al caballeros—Acepto tus disculpas Jabu pero no te metas en mis asuntos, solo eso.

—Yo solo quiero que estés bien—dijo entre suspiros el unicornio.

—Y lo agradezco pero jamás entenderás lo que siento, así que solo dejémoslo así.

Y mientras en el comedor de aquella gran mansión se llevaba un gran festín armonico, el singular timbre resonó alertando a todos los presentes. Nachi se levanto de su asiento, dispuesto a abrir la puerta, cuando al girar la perilla encontró a una cara conocida:

— ¡June!

En otra parte del mundo, entre columnas blancas y llenas de energía, la nostalgia de una joven de cabellos de tintes violetas bajo la luz del sol llenaba aquel lugar donde cinco cuerpos increíblemente lastimados yacían postrados en el suelo, inconscientes.

_**Continuara...**_

_**Tengo tantas ideas en mi cabeza sobre los chicos de bronce que creí prudente plasmarlas en este fic que abordara situaciones románticas con sus amadas tradicionales, espero les guste y de una vez agradezco su tiempo.**_


	2. Chapter 2 Encuentros

_**Nota: Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

_**Capitulo 2:Encuentros**_

— ¿Por favor Seiya despierta, sí? Seika te espera, todos te necesitamos—decía una chica de cabellos lilas mientras mantenía sobre sus piernas al caballero Pegaso inconsciente.

—Athena—pregunto Hyoga con desanimo al ver la nostalgia de su diosa. Y es que Ikki, Shun Hyoga y Shiryu habían retornado de los Elíseos con heridas y se habían levantado en plena consciencia, sin embargo Seiya parecía estar perdido entre el mundo de los vivos y los muertos. Ella se percato tardía que no estaba sola y les dijo a las siluetas, inundada en llanto:

—Chicos regresen a Japón por ahora, yo llevare a Seiya después.

— ¿Estas segura, Athena?—pregunto inquieto el santo de Andrómeda.

—Chicos por favor...

Y sin más que decir, las cuatro siluetas dentro de ese Templo salieron hacia la luz sosiega del exterior con sus respectivas armaduras. Y bajo el color del alba, sus miradas se conmovieron al ver hechos esos grandes refugios dorados donde se lograron las más grandes hazañas, convertidos en viles trozos de piedra.

—Pensé que jamás volvería a verla luz del Sol—dijo el santo de las cadenas mientras dejaba acariciar su pálida piel con el fugaz rayo del astro rey. Y así las cuatro figuras se perdieron en el horizonte en sus tonos anaranjados combinados con nubes blancas desgajadas.

En otro lado del mundo, los chicos de la mansión Kido aun permanecían sentados bajo el comedor disfrutando del servicio de la casa. Nachi invito a la amazona de Camaleon a pasar y la condujo hacia la estancia del almuerzo. Al verla entrar bajo esos pantalones azules, blusa blanca ajustada a su fisonomía y con su característica máscara, más de uno se olvido de sus alimentos.

— ¿June, qué haces aquí? No hemos sabido nada de ti hasta ahora—pregunto Geki alegre ante la visita.

—He estado refugiada en el Santuario los últimos meses, nada importante—contesto secamente la chica.

— ¿Y se puede saber porqué decidiste viajaras hasta acá? —pregunto el santo del Unicornio notando la incomodidad de su cuestión—Digo esta es tu casa, pero, ¿algún motivo en especial?—divagó el caballero.

—Vine a recuperar algunas cosas de Shun para hacer algo especial, quiero que tenga un lugar para él y yo creo que ese debe estar en el Santuario cuando se reconstruya.

Los chicos se sorprendieron de la respuesta de la dama y bastante conmovidos asintieron. Conforme a esto, Jabu habló:

—Adelante sube a su habitación, es la segunda a la izquierda y toma lo que necesites, despues de todo él ya no...

Nachi golpeó con el codo a su amigo unicornio para que se callara mientras Geki se atragantaba con el café.

— ¿Qué?—pregunto adolorido el santo castaño mientras Nachi amable le replicó a la rubia.

—Adelante June, cuando quieras.

La chica rubia avanzo hacia las escaleras dejando atrás a los caballeros y contagiándose a cada paso de nostalgia, pues imaginaba las manos del caballero Andrómeda resbalar sobre el barandal junto a las de ella. Al llegar al primer piso, camino lentamente sobre el pasillo respirando lentamente para acallar el nerviosismo. Y por fin llegó ante esa perilla que le regresaría los recuerdos del de cabellos verdes.

Al abrir la puerta, sus ojos se deslumbraron por enorme ventana del fondo. Aquel lugar estaba intacto pero con su perfecto orden característico del caballero. Unos cuantos libros en un mueble chico, ropa perfectamente colgada y en su almohada, un pequeño osito de felpa demasiado viejo.

Entró por completo y se inundo del olor a canela característico del hombre, quitándose su máscara ante su soledad. Segundos después, se aproximó al armario y encontró aquellas prendas de Shun, percibiendo su sutil fragancia con solo analizarlas. Sacó una de ellas y la empezó a frotar contra su rostro mientras sus ojos traicioneros se inundaban de agua salada. Una tristeza se penetró en su pecho y pronto buscó acomodo en la cama del caballero. Con la mano que tenia desocupada, tomó el osito abrazándolo a su pecho mientras el nudo de su garganta le hacia apretar sus ojos.

Se recostó por completo en la cama e intento protegerse de su dolor tomando una posición fetal mientras aferraba a su pecho aquel juguete y la prenda_. ¿Cómo, cómo había podido perderlo de esa manera? _En ese momento hubiera dado su alma entera por verlo unos segundos más aunque esa posibilidad, ya era tardía. No supo cuanto tiempo lloró, pero su desgaste fue demasiado entre gemidos desgarradores y desconsuelo, así que atrapada de esos recuerdos bajo el silencio y como si la presencia del caballero estuviera en esa habitación, se quedo dormida con su rostro empañado.

En el comedor de abajo, Shunrei había permanecido demasiado tiempo en la cocina y no tuvo oportunidad de ver a la amazona, así que prontamente salió de aquella mansión rumbo al orfanato como lo había estado haciendo en esos días ayudándole a Miho.

Entonces Jabu se percató de ello por la ventana e intentó alcanzarla, más ella al verlo aproximarse decidió pedirle a Ban que estaba afuera, que la llevara. Fue así que el santo del oso y la oriental, salieron de aquella mansión mientras el caballero del unicornio se mordía los labios por no haber podido acercarse a Shunrei.

Al llegar al orfanato, algunas niñas corrieron emocionadas ante la presencia de la china y una que otra intentaba tomarle la mano. Aquellas sonrisas de esos niños la llenaban de esperanza, de luz y por un instante le hacían olvidar que estaba sola.

Las horas transcurrieron desde esa mañana contrariada, la tarde había cubierto los bellos cielos de Japón con sus matices anaranjados a punto de eclipsar y entonces la china supo que era momento de regresar. La chinita se despidió de Miho y de inmediato emprendió camino hacia la mansión. Echó un vistazo a la desolada avenida y notó a un solo auto en ella, el mismo que la noche anterior la había acosado. El unicornio bajó de su carro y saco un enorme ramo de rosas tras él. Acorralada, ella no pudo huir.

— ¿Jabu, qué haces aquí?—pregunto la chica intimidada.

—Quería demostrarte que mis disculpas son sinceras y que lo último que quiero es incomodarte. Si quieres seremos únicamente amigos, lo prometo.

El caballero en una muestra de honestidad, se colocó una mano sobre el pecho en señal de juramento.

—Yo...—dijo la de ojos azulados mientras bajaba su mirada.

—Mira estas son para ti—le dijo el unicornio respecto a las rosas mientras se rascaba la cabeza con inquietud. Quien le diría que ese detalle romántico seria en manos de _un amigo_ y no de su amado.

La chica entonces vio un poco de sinceridad en los ojos del castaño y decidió ceder respecto a las flores tanto él complacido, le decía:

—Gracias, déjame llevarte entonces y te prometo que no te hare daño, lo juro por mi honor de caballero.

Y como si ya lo había vivido, dudosa la chica consintió. Esta vez no hubo besos forzados ni tampoco muchas palabras en ese viaje relativamente corto ya que el orfanato quedaba a escasas calles de la mansión pero si recelo y mutismo breve. Llegaron sin ningún contratiempo y la tarde sombría traía sorpresas difíciles esta vez. Cuatro siluetas cansadas estaban al filo de la entrada de la mansión mientras eran recibidas por algunos de sus compañeros.

Shunrei no las había percibido y bajó del auto sin prestar atención mientras miraba una y otra vez sus flores , cuando el unicornio impulsivo le cambio de posición bruscamente a la chica poniéndola de espaldas a las siluetas y la abrazo firme, sin lastimarla pero decidido.

El dragón había vuelto a la vida desesperado por iluminarse de la sonrisa de Shunrei y resuelto a cumplir las palabras de su maestro por amarla; guiado por su instinto, buscó rastro de la china hacia todos lados, cuando la vio. Ella abrazada de aquel que había considerado su amigo.

Aquel había sido el más duro y mortal golpe que jamás recibió. Las fuerzas de sus piernas se desvanecieron entre el silencio que había inundado su cabeza y que no lo dejaba pensar correctamente. Shun y Hyoga le llamaron varias veces por su nombre pero él jamás contesto hasta que al ver la dirección de la mirada penetrante del dragón, lo comprendieron todo.

— ¿Qué te sucede Jabu?—habló la china mientras poco a poco se desprendía del cuerpo del caballero.

—Te abrace porque necesito que estés preparada para lo que vas a ver, será muy fuerte así que quiero que te tranquilices.

—Ya basta de juegos ¿Qué es?—pregunto la oriental mientras volteaba imprevistamente.

Las miradas de los amantes se cruzaron; los cristalinos de Shunrei se empañaban de lágrimas anhelantes y los de Shiryu se llenaban de dolor, de nostalgia, de frustración.

Ella olvidándose de su alrededor corrió hasta el tirando sus flores mientras él dejaba en el suelo su armadura y esperaba que la oriental llegara a sus brazos aunque en el fondo tenia un remolino de emociones pues por una parte de cuestionaba aquel recibimiento y por otro deseaba que fuese sincero.

Ella no supo cuanto corrió aunque en su mente había sido una eternidad y al llegar, se abalanzó sobre los brazos del caballero. Para sus amigos no había duda, Shunrei lo amaba tanto como él a ella, pero para el dragón, aquel mote de seriedad confirmaba que estaba distante.

— ¡Shiryu, no puede ser!—grito la de ojos azulados restregando su rostro en el cuello de él.

—Tranquila, estoy aquí—por un instante el dragón se olvido de todo y se afianzo con fuerza en el cuello de la chica.

—Sabia que volverías como lo prometiste pero ¿y el maestro?—le dijo la chica temerosa de la respuesta.

El dragón se separo unos centímetros para mirar el rostro empañado de la chica y le dijo imperceptible:

—Shunrei, hay cosas de las que tenemos que hablar.

—No me digas que él...—aquél silencio infernal le quebró la razón a la oriental, no, había perdido a su "padre". Y como si la noticia los uniera más, ella descargó su dolor en los brazos del caballero dragón. Por un momento cerraron sus ojos y ambos compartieron el mismo dolor cómplice. Otra vez tenia entre sus brazos a su delicada flor como tantas veces lo anhelo desde que partió.

Fue en ese momento que el caballero Unicornio se acerco a la reunión y se posicionó detrás de la chica, diciéndole afligido:

—Bienvenido Shiryu y Shunrei, como lo siento—dijo mientras extendía sus brazos ,los cuales Shunrei sin pensar mas que en su dolor, tomó con inocencia mientras el dragón veía la complicidad que habían formado en su ausencia la oriental y el argelino con recelo. El dragón sintió un ardor especial sobre sus venas que jamás experimento, era un momento de ambos, un dolor que únicamente comprenderían Shunrei y él y ahora lo compartían con Jabu.

Y mientras la chica le daba la espalda, el dragón avanzo hacia su habitación sin decir más seguido de Ikki que miraba desconcertado la escena.

— ¿Shiryu?—pregunto la china la ver que Shiryu ya no estaba tanto se separaba de Jabu lentamente.

El unicornio no quiso prestar mucha atención a la actitud del dragón y le musitó a la joven tanto le acariciaba la mejilla:

—Seguramente fue a su recamara a cambiarse, no te preocupes, nos verá en el comedor.

—Le preparare algo delicioso entonces—decía ella mientras secaba sus lágrimas observando el cielo—El maestro no hubiera querido verme así, me pidió que fuera fuerte y así lo hare. _Como le prometí maestro Shiryu y yo, juntos superaremos el dolor_.

Jabu se retiró hacia su habitación y la chica corrió hacia la cocina para preparar el prometido platillo. Los demás chicos que enmudecidos y enervados presenciaron la escena, decidieron hacer lo mismo, según lo acordado minutos antes.

—Bien Hyoga y chicos, me voy a mi cuarto, nos vemos en la cena—bufó fatigoso el santo de las cadenas tocando el hombro de su compañero.

Al querer despedirse de Ikki, este ya había desaparecido. Y sin más preámbulo, el santo avanzó al interior de la casa.

Sus pasos arrastrados lo guiaron hasta la entrada de su habitación y fue entonces que un presentimiento le hizo brincar el corazón. Abrió la puerta con detenimiento y se dejó contagiar de la nostalgia que le producía estar en casa. Sus ojos inspeccionaron el lugar y su cuerpo se congeló al ver una silueta rubia sobre su cama.

El caballero jamás se espero ver a aquella persona a su regreso. Entonces parpadeo varias veces. Era ella, su pensamiento más recurrente sobre su cama. ¡Oh! cuanto la había buscado, cuánto necesitaba saber de ella y la vida se la presentaba ante él. La vio removerse y sintió la necesidad de salir corriendo ante ello pero de pronto supo que ya no era un niño, que esa necesidad por tener las respuestas en labios de la chica ya no podían ser aguardadas para después y que tenia que estrecharla entre sus brazos.

Se acerco cuidando sus pasos en no hacer mucho ruido dejando en el suelo su armadura.

Se detuvo de pie unos segundos al filo de la cama dándose cuenta que ella no traía máscara alguna que estaba descubierta ante él y aunque se moría de ganas por volver a verla, su mente lo traicionaba.

Por un momento su voluntad flaqueo pensando en volver atrás pero se dio cuenta que ya era demasiado tarde. El perfil de su rostro estaba desnudo y su ansiedad era demasiada. Pudo ver como sus manos se aferraban a su osito de niño y sus ropas. Estaba empañada de lágrimas y entonces su corazón alegre sintió un impulso por abrazarla. _¿Acaso ambos compartían la misma tristeza?_

Se hizo espacio en la cama y sus brazos lastimados le rodearon suavemente. Entonces se dejó llenar por el delicioso perfume de su cabello y su piel colocando su rostro muy cerca al de ella, embriagándose de las delicadas formas que siempre deseo acariciar bajo ese frio metal.

Ella experimentó un suave peso sobre su cuerpo y sus ojos se fueron abriendo poco a poco. Sintió un sutil aliento sobre su cuello y volteó a su espalda sin imaginar lo que le aguardaba.

—Shun...

Los ojos azulados de la amazona se tornaron acuosos de inmediato. _¿Acaso estaba soñando?_ Pero no podía ser sueño, lo tenia justo frente a ella, aferrado a su cuerpo en aquella aurora mágica de luz. Si alguna vez planeo volver a verle, no hubiera podido ser mejor.

—June...no sabes cuanto te extrañe.

La cercanía era demasiada junto con todo ese conjunto de emociones revoloteando por ahí divertidas. La voz quebrantada de ella con esa angustia en su pecho, le hicieron sentirse débil como en una fantasía:

—Debe ser un sueño, de seguro es un maldito sueño como los anteriores que te trae hasta mí y te arrebata con el despertador.

Una ligera sonrisa se escapo de la boca del caballero y sus dedos se posaron sobre los labios de la amazona, haciéndola callar y segundos después, vagar en el contorno de su rostro.

—Quizá es un sueño, porque no sabes cuanto deseaba abrazarte. Lamento haberte hecho llorar, perdóname—susurro con su voz aterciopelada el de cabellos verdes.

Ella temblando de ansiedad ante las palabras de su amado, le tomó del cuello buscando aquel momento que soñó con su querido. Sus rostros fueron venciendo la distancia, podían percibir sus cálidos alientos y el deseo de besar aquellos labios rondaba en la habitación.

Solo un poco, un poco más y la timidez que jamás lo dejó y la cobardía de ella, se desvanecerían para dejarse amar sin medida.

Y como si el destino estuviera jugando con ellos, la puerta retumbó fuertemente llamando a su interior. Se habían perdido en el tiempo, ambos bajo esa sombra de pasión sin pensar en lo demás.

— ¡Shun!—llamo Ikki a la puerta mientras colocaba su oído a ella con curiosidad.

El se hizo un espacio entre ella y como si lo arrastraran hasta la realidad, se levantó de la cama y contesto jadeante sin abrir:

— ¿Qué sucede Ikki?

—Nada importante, solo quería avisarte que ya te esperamos en el comedor.

—Esta bien, en un momento bajo—comento el de cabellos verdes mientras escuchaba alejarse a los pasos de su hermano. Ella desconcertada y como si el sueño hubiera acabado, se incorporó mirando la silueta del japonés.

—Shun.

El cortésmente y para no exponerla comentarios malintencionados, decidió salir primero de aquella habitación, tomando una camisa de su armario y saliendo del cuarto, no sin antes decirle:

—Tenemos que bajar, nos están esperando y platicaremos mas tarde, aun tengo muchas cosas que preguntarte y decirte.

El de cabellos verdes salió rápido y sin darle oportunidad de replicar a la rubia, y sobretodo confundido dejando en pleno silencio a la chica que a la igual tenía su corazón en una montaña rusa.

El caballero de Andrómeda se cambió la camisa en pleno pasillo y bajó a las escaleras prontamente, incorporándose en el comedor. Unos minutos mas tarde, la amazona rubia llegó hasta el mismo lugar, sin embargo un santo, al recordar donde había permanecido la rubia, comentó:

— ¡Uy!—grito Nachi al ver a la amazona y al caballero sentado a lado—De haber sabido que estaban juntos no hubiera mandado a Ikki a avisarte que la cena estaba lista.

Ikki, quien también estaba sentado en el comedor, se sintió apenado al escuchar tal comentario al igual que el caballero de Andrómeda y la rubia tiñendo de rojo sus facciones.

La chinita emocionada venia de la cocina con un gran plato y miró alrededor. Veía a Hyoga, Ban, Geki, Nachi, Ichi, June, Jabu, Ikki y hasta Shun en la mesa pero no había rastro del dragón.

— ¿Qué nadie va a llamar a Shiryu a cenar?—pregunto la oriental, preocupada.

—Parece que no quiere bajar, no tiene hambre—respondió el cisne con extrañeza, pero al ver la añoranza por la presencia del chino, resignado se levantó en busca de su compañero.

—No te preocupes Shunrei, yo lo traeré.

En otra parte del mundo, Saory acompañada de Tatsumi que había ido a buscarla, llevaba en silla de ruedas al caballero Pegaso esperando que su avión la recogiera y la llevara camino a Japón.

_**Continuara...**_

_**Es muy fácil ver a lectores intrigados por historias pero a los autores por sus propias historias esta de locos, si soy una loca! Yo mas que ustedes quiero ver que mas pasara ,asi que veremos que dice mi cabeza perversa que quiere que plasme!**_

_**Agradezco de corazón los comentarios de Alishaluz(que probablemente se imagine que es Shunrei XD afortunada la oriental no?),legendary,Melpomene(me han contagiado el gusto por Shuni),marinxaioria(no hubo guapo Leo) y DDM (que espero te sigas quedando conmigo estos minutos),muchas gracias de corazón.**_


	3. Chapter 3 Noche y silencios

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

_**Capitulo 3: Noche y silencios.**_

El cisne subió resignado hacia la habitación de su amigo, cuando al girar la perilla observó a un dragón sentado frente a la ventana, melancólico.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? te estamos esperando para cenar—sugirió bromista el cisne mientras el chino salía de sus pensamientos.

—Recordaba como fue nuestra infancia ¿te acuerdas del grillo maldito?—por primera vez cruzaron miradas los caballeros acompañada de una gran sonrisa.

—Si, de esa locura de niño que nos daba mas miedo que Tatsumi, algunas cosas fueron buenas ¿no?¿Por eso tu cara de nostalgia?

El rubio se acerco hacia la cama de su compañero y se sentó expectante.

—La verdad es que no tengo ánimos para bajar.

—Vamos deberías bajar, Shunrei te hizo un platillo especial y no deberías hacerle esto.

—Shunrei—murmuro con desamino el nombre de la chica y retiro la mirada triste de su amigo.

—Sabia que por ella estabas así, ¿qué sucedió, Shiryu? Creí que lo que mas deseabas era regresar para estar con ella.

—Si, es solo que no se, quizá ella ya no quiera estar conmigo—dijo Shiryu mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos sobre la ventana.

—Vamos no seas tonto, ¿tu crees que hubiera preparado una cena especial para ti si no le importaras? Además, si yo fuera tú, me dejaría de ideas y la abrazaría para dejarle claro que esta vez no me iré de su lado.

Con aquellas palabras, algo en el interior del chino se encendió como si algo le dictara que dejara de perder su tiempo en ideales absurdos.

— ¿Lo dices por experiencia propia o algo así?—bufo bromista el oriental hacia el siberiano.

—Puede ser, ahora baja o si no ella se sentirá culpable de tu actitud y no tiene porqué.

El chino se levantó de su silla y le tomó el hombro a su compañero.

—Gracias Hyoga, aunque algún día me contaras de aquella rubia que se quedo en tu corazón.

El siberiano se sonrojó ante aquel comentario y se dispuso a salir junto con su amigo.

—No se de que me hablas, Shiryu—rió bromista el cisne.

Algunos comensales del comedor, como Geki y Ban, ya habían empezado a picar el pan, mientras los demás esperaban pacientes la llegada del dragón. Los ojos de la china se iluminaron de alegría al ver arribar al oriental acompañado del cisne e inmediatamente empezó a servir porciones de su platillo.

Ichi se levanto de la mesa hacia un mueble y llevo a la mesa varias copas y una botella.

—Bien, pues aquí traigo unas copitas para celebrar y una botella del mejor vino tinto.

Se sirvieron las copas y cada uno de los invitados empezó a degustar el tal gustoso platillo.

—Esta delicioso, gracias—le susurro el dragón al oído de la oriental que estaba sentado a su lado.

Pero estos adolecentes, entre plática y plática, expusieron algunos comentarios indiscretos ávidos de sus labios. Entre ellos, el unicornio que veía con recelo al dragón y cada vez que sonreía con la china tomaba con fervor más copas de vino.

—Bueno Shiryu, ¿y tu qué piensas hacer, vivirás aquí con Shunrei o te iras como siempre solo a los Cinco Picos?—preguntó desafiante el unicornio, que justo estaba sentado frente al dragón y la china— Digo, es que son muchas cosas que hay que pensar, Shunrei se ha establecido aquí y no puedes venir de repente a cambiarle su mundo.

Shiryu, sereno aun, tomó la mano de la chica y le contesto mirándola con ternura:

—Yo voy a hacer lo que ella quiera, si quiere vivir aquí con ustedes, así lo hare, si no nos iremos juntos.

—Pero siempre la abandonas, mejor que se quede aquí ¿no?—sugirió cada vez con la ira en las venas el unicornio.

—A partir de ahora esa ya no es una posibilidad, no me iré sin ella—dijo el dragón firme mientras cruzaba mirada con el unicornio.

La rispidez se empezó a sentir incomodando a los presentes que sabían que esa plática no iba a ningún lugar.

—Vamos chicos, cálmense estamos comiendo—sugirió June bastante perturbada.

Entonces envueltos bajo en silencio, el unicornio le gritó en la cara al oriental:

—¡Lo que pasa es que solo la quieres para no estar solo, y eso no es justo para ella!

Shiryu bastante fastidiado y perdiendo el sentido común, se levantó de la mesa y le señaló al unicornio:

— ¡Eres un idiota, yo jamás he dicho eso, además eres tu él que no para de acosarla!

Ambos caballeros se enfrentaron llenos de ira, sorprendiendo a sus compañeros. Shiryu era un hombre muy sereno que no resolvía sus problemas de esa manera, así que tenía que estar al límite de la cordura para enfrentarse de ese modo. Por parte de Jabu, se conocía de impulsivo pero juicioso sin embargo el calor de las copas no le ayudaban a razonar.

—¡Ya basta!—gritó la oriental levantándose de la mesa furiosa. Su rostro empañado en lágrimas y el sentimiento de frustración en su interior, le hicieron salir huyendo del lugar subiendo a su habitación.

— ¡Mira lo que has hecho!—replicó molesto el dragón hacia Jabu.

— ¡Eres un imbécil!, acepta que ella merece alguien mejor que tu, ojala nunca hubieras regresado—termino de decir el castaño ante la mirada inquisidora del chino.

— ¡Ya basta lo dos!—gritó enfadada la amazona de camaleón— Parece que no aprenden de sus actos, ya lograron lo que querían, arruinar la cena pues bien, se acabo.

La rubia se retiró hacia afuera de la mansión y los demás chicos de la mesa se levantaron al igual caminando a diferentes rumbos alejándose de aquellos santos.

El caballero de cabellos verdes salió en soledad de aquella mansión conmocionado después de la pelea del comedor. Ese aire que le golpeaba el rostro le hacia despejar sus ideas y también le hacían sentir que estaba vivo, que aquella pesadilla del Hades realmente ya había finalizado.

Sin embargo, aun pensaba en su gran amigo Seiya. ¿Porqué, porqué los dioses lo habían castigado así? .Si en el estuviera, hubiera preferido ser mil veces el quien estuviera inconsciente que su amigo de gran sonrisa.

Perdido en sus pensamientos bajo la luna, una voz suave le susurro:

—Shun ¿estas bien?

—June—se sorprendió el caballero de la presencia rubia y continuo su examen visual hacia la luna— Si gracias, solo pensaba en Seiya y todo lo que esta pasando.

La chica se reposo en el mismo árbol donde se encontraba recargada la mano del caballero y su boca llena de curiosidad, le hizo hablar:

—Shun, no quiero presionarte pero lo que paso en la habitación, dijiste que hablaríamos.

El chico de ojos verdes, giró su cuerpo hacia ella y tomó entre sus dedos la mano pálida de la rubia. Suavemente empezó a rozar sus delgados dedos sobre los suyos haciendo de aquello una agradable y estimulante caricia.

—Es que hay una pregunta que aun ronda en mi cabeza—respondió el chico mientras bajaba su mirada hacia al suelo—June quiero que seas sincera y me digas, ¿por qué, porque te ocultaste del mundo entero? Yo te busque desesperado, necesitaba saber que estabas bien, sin embargo lo único que supe por voz de Marín es que te habías ido sin decirle nada a nadie. ¿Por qué, porqué te ocultaste de mí?

La chica sintió temblar sus piernas, obviamente jamás se planteó que esa pregunta le seria cuestionada a tan pocos días, menos cuando su cuento empezaba a transformarse en un sueño sin color.

—Shun, es que yo no sabía como enfrentarte, tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza que no podía mirarte a los ojos, es que tu me haces sentir...no se.

El chico consternado soltó a la chica de la mano y posó cansado su peso sobre el árbol.

—Como lo dices me haces pensar cosas...—replicó el caballero sin regresarle la mirada a la chica. Ante aquella actitud decepcionada del caballero, la chica sintió que otra vez vagaba en desamor.

— ¿Qué cosas?—pregunto titubeante la rubia.

—Que sinceramente no querías que te encontrara porque te hacia daño, que no soy lo suficiente para ti y que como dijo Jabu... hubiera sido mejor no haber regresado.

—Shun, no digas eso.

Fue lo único que entre suspiros pudo decir la chica, pero es que, ¿qué demonios le podía decir al chico que amaba para demostrarle que todo aquello que pensaba era erróneo?

Aquel silencio vacio enredo los sentimientos del caballero y sin más por decir, el caballero se alzó del arbusto y avanzó de regresó a la mansión no sin antes decirle:

—Perdóname June, pero necesito estar solo y pensar muchas cosas, entiéndeme, todo lo que sucedió en el Hades es muy reciente y no quiero lastimar a nadie.

—Pero Shun...

Quizá ese día había sido muy prematuro todo, había preguntas en el aire y sentimientos confusos antes de dejar que el amor los invadiera. Solo bastaba un poco de tiempo y palabras para reír juntos y esperarían por esas dos razones.

Shiryu no dejaba de dar vueltas en su cama. Cada vez que intentaba cerrar sus ojos para descansar, irrumpía el recuerdo de la china con sus ojos cristalinos, aquella imagen le quemaba la piel, otra vez la había hecho llorar. Se incorporó desesperado de su cama y se tomó la frente mientras pensaba en que quizá si era un daño para la china, que siempre que estaba su lado en lugar de llenarla de sonrisas le entregaba lágrimas, y que quizá no era digno de ella.

El calor lo estaba sofocando preso de ideas y decidió entonces ir por un vaso de agua a la cocina .Caminó hacia el pasillo y pudo escuchar como una suave melodía venia proveniente de la habitación de la china. Se colocó frente a su puerta y se armó de valor para tocarla. Necesitaba escuchar de los labios de la chica que lo perdonaba por hacerle llorar ese día, por ser siempre aquel que la hacia sollozar. Titubeó un momento dando un suspiro desde lo más hondo de su pecho y después tocó casi imperceptible.

La china se encontraba leyendo un libro que le regalo su maestro y que le ayudaba en sus horas más tristes. Se iluminaba por una fina vela, sentada en el suelo y a su lado tenia a volumen muy bajo una grabadora que resonaba con una dulce melodía. Se asustó al escuchar aquel llamando a su puerta, cerrando el libro con detenimiento y levantándose para abrir.

Se detuvo un segundo tras la puerta y con el corazón avivado, abrió.

Su sorpresa fue ver a su amigo Shiryu tras ella haciendo que las palabras se esfumaran en el silencio. El dragón al verla ,dio gracias a los dioses por permitirle mirar a la chica. Y es que se veía tan bella con su cabello suelto y delicada bajo su blanca pijama que le hacia sentir un ligero temblor en su cuerpo.

—Shunrei, que bueno que estas despierta, solo quería disculparme.

La chica sosegada ante esas palabras, le permitió acceder a su recámara.

—Shiryu, vamos, entra.

—No podía dormir pensando en lo que te hice pasar después de todo, arruine tu cena.

—Esta bien Shiryu, acepto tu disculpa pero no quiero que te vuelvas a enojar de esa manera, pocas veces te he visto así y me asustas.

La chica se sentó en la cama y le hizo una seña al dragón para que la imitara mientras esté sonreía ligeramente ante su inocente comentario. El chico estaba embelesado con la ella, y con su mirada, delineaba cada forma del rostro delicado de ella.

Ella, sin embargo penetraba su mirada únicamente en el libro.

— ¿Qué hacias, porqué no te habías dormido?—preguntó curioso el chino.

—No se, no podía hacerlo y preferí leer un rato, el libro del maestro.

—Aun tengo que hacer muchas cosas que el maestro me pidió antes de morir, una de ellas que te cuidara todas las noches.

El corazón del dragón estaba latiendo demasiado rápido, tenerla tan cerca le volcaba las emociones y sus labios, los benditos labios de la china perfectamente rojos le perturbaban.

No contuvo más su distancia y acarició ligeramente el cabello de la joven que inmediatamente se tenso al tacto. Entonces ella sintió la necesidad de mirarle de frente, una situación que había evitado desde que el chico llegó a su habitación.

—Shiryu...—pronunció desconcertada ella.

Ambas manos del caballero le tomaron el níveo rostro y se colocaron tras su nuca. La chica sentía como su respiración era entrecortada y pesada cada vez más, mientras las manos donde sostenía su libro se tornaban intranquilas. ¿Acaso seria posible que aquello que había imaginado en sueños toda su corta vida sucedía esa noche?

—Shunrei yo...yo te...—decía entre suspiros jadeantes el dragón tanto vencía la distancia entre sus labios.

El libro, por el temblar de las manos de la oriental, había caído sobre la vela y la vela sobre un tapiz prendiendo una llama que inmediatamente, justo antes de que ambos rozaran sus labios, les hiciera reaccionar ante el fogón.

— ¡Shunrei, se esta quemando la alfombra!

— ¡Cielos, apágalo ,apágalo!—gritó brincando en la cama la chica mientras el caballero desconcertado ,pensaba en solucionarlo.

Shiryu corrió hacia el baño y mojó una toalla poniéndola sobre la alfombra mientras Shunrei veían nerviosa la escena aferrada a un cojín. Segundos después, al ver que solo humo salía del tapete, ambos empezaron a reír como locos. La risa cómplice de la joven junto con la del dragón, comenzaron a resonar por toda la mansión hasta que recordaron que era de noche y ambos reprimieron sus risas acercándose uno al otro.

Shunrei le tomó el brazo al caballero mientras observaban el recuento de los daños bajo sus pies.

— ¡Tatsumi nos matara!—decía pícaramente la oriental.

—No te preocupes, no creo que se de cuenta—sugirió divertido el dragón mientras reía afecto a la chica.

—Bueno y ahora ¿qué me querías decir, Shiryu?

La china le miró con aquellos luceros azules iluminados y suplicante esperaba escuchar que la amaba tanto como ella a él.

—Que yo...yo te quería invitar mañana a dar una vuelta en el bosque de Japón ¿Qué te parece?

Su rostro iluminado bajó sonrojada y entonces respondió impaciente:

— ¡Ah! Esta bien, mañana iremos a donde quieras.

—Bueno te dejo dormir, que tengas dulces sueños. —dijo el dragón mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta y deteniéndose antes de cerrar, se despidió varias veces en su afán de no desprenderse de la mirada azulada de la chica.

—Igualmente, adiós

—Adiós...

Hyoga por su parte, llevaba tiempo en aquellos jardines de la mansión escuchando el sonido relajante de los grillos y el viento oscilante en su completa soledad, cuando unos pasos presurosos le alarmaron y se aferraron a las rejas de la entrada de la imponente residencia.

— ¡Hyoga!

Al ver a aquella rubia empañada en lágrimas y con su ropa desmerecida por la noche, se aproximó con ansiedad hacia ella intentando abrir la entrada.

—Eris, ¿qué haces aquí, te das cuenta de la hora que es?

—Tenia que saber que era cierto, dime que realmente que estas aquí, Hyoga. No me importo nada ni la hora, solo necesitaba ver que estabas aquí.

—Aquí estoy.

Entonces después de liberarse de las rejas, aquellos rubios se fusionaron en un abrazo desesperado, uno aferrado y entregado hasta sentir que se desvanecía el anochecer.

Ikki por su parte permanecía inquieto en su habitación y es que no sabia como reaccionar. Por una parte seguía viendo a Shun como su hermano pequeño, pero por otro, la realidad le había dado un frentazo al ver que él ya era un hombre aunque ¿Y él? ¿Qué acaso ya no necesitaba?

En ese instante y como si lo hubiera llamado, Shun abrió la puerta de la habitación esperando encontrar a su hermano aun despierto aunque cuando vio a Ikki, lo halló dándole la espalda:

—Ikki—preguntó confundido el santo de las cadenas.

—Shun, ¿porqué no me dijiste nada sobre June?—respondió frio el santo mayor. Ante un mutismo incomodo,el santo menor suspiro y le dijo:

—Es que no sabia como hacerlo, siento un cariño especial por ella que jamás había sentido por nadie y tenía miedo de que pensaras que ya no te necesito.

—Creo que no me tienes confianza, así que están de más mis palabras

—Vamos Ikki, ahora te necesito más que nunca, estoy confundido y ahora quiero que mi hermano me escuche.

Aquellas palabras le hicieron recapacitar al fénix, a pesar de todo, a pesar de que Shun ya era un hombre ,siempre necesitaría un consejo y no podría haber nadie mejor para eso que él,su hermano.

— ¿De qué hablas?

El fénix giró su mirada hacia su hermano, que sereno se acerco hacia donde estaba sentado su mayor y lo imitó.

—Estoy confundido, tengo emociones que antes no tenia, como la necesidad de abrazar June sin palabras, de protegerla, sin embargo también siento que no soy lo suficiente para ella, por eso se escondió de mi meses antes del Hades, pero no quiero perderla. Y además también creo que es injusto que este pensando en eso cuando Seiya no esta con nosotros.

Ikki pasó su brazo sobre el hombro de su hermano y solidario, le contesto:

—Shun , debes tranquilizarte y darle tiempo al tiempo. Seiya no hubiera querido preocuparte de esta manera, debes confiar que se recuperara, además de seguro estaría haciendo sus payasadas con tal de hacerte reír.

El de cabellos verdes rió ligeramente al recordar los típicos gestos de su amigo castaño.

—Con respecto a June, no soy precisamente el indicado para darte un consejo pero creo que debes espera un tiempo y después hablar acerca de lo que sientes con ella. Después de todo es mejor vivir un día con la verdad dolorosa que un ciento con afables mentiras.

Para Shun, aquella situación le ponía demasiado tenso, tenia tantas cosas en su cabeza por resolver que no podía con ellas, pero aquellas palabras de alivio bajo la boca de su hermano le ayudaron a despejarse por un momento.

—Gracias Ikki ,no se que seria de mi sin ti.

Ambos hermanos se regalaron un gesto cómplice entre aquel mutismo, cuando un estruendoso ruido el pasillo les robo su atención.

— ¿Qué es ese escándalo?—se pregunto Shun y junto con el fénix, salieron rumbo al pasillo.

Su sorpresa fue encontrar a la amazona de camaleón ayudando a subir en un estado deplorable a un santo castaño:

— ¡Vamos Shunrei, ábreme la puerta por favor, te quería pedir una disculpa, vamos June dile que me abra!—decía cayéndose de alcoholizado el santo del unicornio.

— ¡Shun, Ikki, ayúdenme a llevarlo a su cuarto! Jabu no se encuentra bien.

_**Continuara...**_

_**El grillo maldito es una invención mia del mi fic "el inicio de la esperanza "pero como quería su protagonismo aquí se lo dimos. **_

_**Esta vez si estuvo largo el capi, quizá me tarde un poquito en actualizar la próxima lindos lectores pero espero que aun hayan disfrutado este capitulo y me sigan acompañando.**_

_**Para mi que era el espíritu travieso de Dohko que no dejo que Shunrei y Shiryu se besaran ah! pero esperen, querían acción? próximamente.**_

_**Gracias a por su tiempo y palabras a Sakura Li(mil gracias chica,ya vez como si me porte mal con la rubia XD), Melpomene(de corazon chica ,gracias por aguantar a esta loquita),DMM(y espera faltan mas travesuras de Jabu,gracias de corazon),ADRYS(wow bienvenida a la historia, ojala te diviertas mas con los bronceados) ,Alishaluz(por dios ese unicornio se ha vuelto una incomodidad, pero Shunrei con quien se quedara con melón o sandia ¿tu que opinas Ali?) , gabycisne(hola gaby no te enojes conmigo,la mayoría de mis fics son intrigosos pero prometo compensarte con mas romance) y mi querida legendary(el lindo Ikki pronto ya no estara tan solito, tu solo espera y pobre unicornio ya lo odian todos por mi culpa,en mi otro fic no lo despreciaban tanto XD).Un abrazo y bendiciones a ustedes, nos vemos pronto!**_


	4. Chapter 4 Buenas noches,buenos dias

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

_**Capitulo 4: Buenas noches, buenos días.**_

Al ver tirado en ese estado al caballero unicornio, casi de inmediato Shun se acerco a su amigo.

—Ven, te llevaré a tu cuarto.

El caballero de las cadenas tomó la mano del caballero unicornio y junto con la amazona, lo ayudaron a llegar hasta su habitación mientras Ikki los seguía hasta el portal.

Ambos lo dejaron caer sobre su cama y le ayudaron a despojarse de sus zapatos, sin embargo el caballero del unicornio parecía que estaba mas que bromista.

—Amigo Shun ¿no estabas muerto?, vaya que Athena hace milagros ¿eh?

Al verse ignorado, decidió contraatacar a la rubia, un punto el cual podría hacer reaccionar a Andrómeda.

— June te invitaría a salir, pero vamos que Shun me mataría ¿o no amigo?

Ante tal comentario los colores subieron al rostro del caballero de las cadenas, quien involuntariamente aventó una de las piernas del caballero con fuerza mientras la chica los miraba extrañada, al tiempo que Ikki ,reprimía su risa cínica al ver tal forma de reaccionar de su hermano.

—Duérmete Jabu, nos vemos mañana—dijo la rubia mientras salía de la habitación junto con el de cabellos verdes.

Al girar la perilla del cuarto del unicornio, aquel trío se sintió incomodo ante la situación sobretodo por las emociones que estaba alrededor. Fue entonces que Ikki ante la tensión de la rubia y su hermano, decidió retirarse.

—Buenas noches, yo los dejo.

Shun no supo que hacer, si irse con su hermano o quedarse ante la chica que parecía no inmutarse esperando alguna palabra por parte de el, pero después de lo acordado esa noche y con todos sus sentimiento encontrados, resolvió retirarse.

—Buenas noches, June—el caballero se sentía avergonzado y sin saber que decirle a la rubia, se movió en dirección hacia su habitación. Al darse vuelta, la mano de la rubia lo detuvo del hombro, congelando sus movimientos.

—Shun, espera.

— ¿Vamos siempre a tratarnos así, como si fuéramos unos extraños?—preguntó con su tono de voz afligido la amazona.

Fue entonces que al reencontrarse con aquel rostro metálico, el mismo que tanto tiempo deseo descubrir y que involuntariamente alguna vez observó, sus emociones flaquearon, tomándole de la mano y besándola sutilmente.

—No June, ya te lo dije, dame un tiempo y te prometo que todo cambiara para bien ¿si?

Sorprendida ante aquel gesto tan noble y tierno, la chica dejó que aquel brote de palabras se esfumara con la noche, al igual que su presencia.

—Claro Shun, buenas noches.

—Buenas noches.

El unicornio después de que lo dejaron solo acostado en su cuarto, su mirada verde se centro el lucero de la ventana. Y sin darse cuenta y a pesar de que su hombría según él nunca se lo hubiera permitido, unas lágrimas traicioneras resbalaron de su rostro. En el fondo sabia que lo hacia por ella, que todo el tiempo era ella la que lo hacia morir lentamente, sin embargo desde lo sucedido en el Santuario se había vuelto mas que un imposible, ahora no era mas que su diosa y así la debía de ver. Se enredó en sus sabanas y cual niño indefenso, la soledad le hizo encogerse y cerrar los ojos maldiciendo el nombre de su amada.

—_Saory... ¿porqué?_

El amanecer radiante sorprendió a los jóvenes chinos de aquella mansión, que desde que sintieron que la oscuridad se había esfumado, casi de inmediato se dispusieron a salir debido a que su maestro les levantaba temprano y aquella costumbre era mas que arraigada, por ello no era casualidad ver temprano en actividad a la china .Ambos _amigos _se encontraron en la sala y sin ánimos de desayunar, decidieron salir a dar tan esperado paseo.

Caminaron bajo el sol tibio de la mañana rumbo al parque natural más cercano, con los rayos de sol que se posaban sobre ellos cubriéndoles la piel. Pronto encontraron los campos verdeceos y sin nadie más que el sutil murmullo de las hojas al balancearse, que hacían mas que perfecto el momento.

Se habían adentrado demasiado en aquel parque y bajo un árbol torcido de extraño aspecto, los chinos se detuvieron a descansar dejando caer su peso sobre la madera.

—Es muy linda la vista desde aquí—sugirió divertida ella mientras el dragón al verla de reojo, su corazón avivado le exigía reclamar sus labios_._

"_Pero que cobarde",_ pensó por un momento el caballero y es que la tenia a su lado, después de tanto tiempo de soñar pretenderla y sin embargo, las palabras no salían de su boca _¿Por qué era tan difícil?_

—Si es muy linda, al igual que tu.

El chino de la nada entrelazo sus dedos entre los de ella, haciendo que la respiración de la china empezara a estremecerse ante su caricia y palabras. Y como si el miedo de perderla le atormentara la cabeza, concluyó respirar profundo y decir aquello que calló la noche anterior.

—Shunrei... hay algo que he tenido muchas ganas de decirte—dijo titubeante el caballero después de varias veces que había inflado su pecho buscando calmar sus nervios.

La china se sorprendió ante tal comentario y curiosa, se posicionó de frente al caballero que aun tenia aferrada su mano, esperando atenta alguna confidencia o tema respecto su maestro, sin embargo esa mañana había algo más para ella:

—Desde que éramos muy niños, tú eras siempre quien estaba en las mañanas con tu sonrisa traviesa despertándome y poco a poco cada día te hacías más indispensable para mí. Fue muy duro dejarte aquella mañana para venir hasta Japón al torneo, pero no hacia otra cosa que tenerte en mi pensamiento al igual que al maestro. Poco a poco esa necesidad de verte, de tenerte cerca se hacia mas grande y me consumía porque no había forma de quedarme con ustedes y cumplir mi destino.

La mirada azulada de la chica se tornó preocupada _¿acaso se marcharía otra vez?_

—Pero ahora que creo que por fin se ha terminado todo, he pensado en la posibilidad de no verte en mis mañanas y eso me vuelve loco. Shunrei, no quiero volverme a separar de ti y por ello quiero decirte lo que callé anoche y que lo he hecho por tanto tiempo..._Te amo Shunrei, te amo_.

Aquel susurro del caballero a la china le hizo dejar de respirar por un segundo y hacerse eterno. ¿_Acaso todo aquello estaba sucediendo? _Si lo estaba, en aquel lugar mágico y de boca de su amado. Su pensamiento se quedó flotando un par de segundos pues no podía reaccionar, así que sus ojos acuosos lo hicieron por ella.

Y por primera vez, las lágrimas de la china no eran de dolor, no, esta vez lloraba de felicidad por escuchar aquello que tanto anhelo en sus sueños.

Al verla tan frágil, el dragón le sujeto el rostro con sus manos y de inmediato limpió sus lágrimas con sus pulgares. Pronto bajó sus manos hasta los brazos de ella y la atrajo hacia si tanto el cuerpo de ella se movía a voluntad hacia él como una hoja, dejandola a escasos centímetros de su respiración.

—No llores.

—Es que no sabes cuanto tiempo he esperado por esto. Yo también te amo Shiryu.

La emoción estaba en el aire y con ella, un pequeño jugueteo de sus narices bajo su respiración pesada y anhelante mientras cerraban sus ojos. Segundo a segundo ese momento se volvía eterno y venciendo la distancia, el leve roce de sus labios se hizo manifiesto. Fue tan ligero e intranquilo aquel beso debido la inexperiencia que al separarse un instante y mirarse, decidieron volver a la misma acción pero esta vez, con un poco mas de intensidad. Sus labios bailaban al compás del suave murmullo mientras los brazos del caballero no dejaban de vagar por la fina espalda de la china. Cada forma, cada movimiento era cada vez mas apasionado, y de un instante efímero, se había vuelto un mágico sueño para ambos amantes.

Instantes después, sus alientos disipados se separaron, sin embargo aquel estado de protección bajo los brazos del dragón jamás se quebró, dejando que la cabeza de ella reposara suavemente sobre su corazón, el mismo cual ella era totalmente dueña.

—Yo jamás debí dejarte—dijo casi imperceptible hacia la china, el dragón.

—Shiryu...

El caballero estaba extasiado del embriagante aroma de ella y su delicioso calor y cada vez la apretaba más a su pecho como si en ello se le fuera la vida.

—Podría tenerte eternamente así y no me cansaría.

La china cerró sus ojos y se dejo perder ante la suave caricia y por fin se animo a replicar:

—Parece un sueño y no quisiera que acabara, no quisiera despertar sin saber que no estas ahí, y que yo estoy otra vez, sola.

—Ya jamás lo estarás, lo prometo.

El tiempo de volver se presento y ambos chicos después de un momento envuelto en sentimiento, decidiendo volver a la mansión. Al llegar Geki,Nachi e Ichi se encontraban devorando fruta y al ver entrara agarrados de la mano a los dos chinos, los muy pillos bromearon de ello:

—Vaya**,** vaya ¿dónde se habían metido? los estábamos esperando pero el estómago de Geki se hizo manifiesto—bufó bromista el caballero Nachi.

Ante el sonrojo de la joven, el chino contestó:

—Fuimos a dar un paseo cerca y ¿los demás?

Preguntó el dragón observando el comedor con algunos lugares vacios tanto Nachi seguía respondiendo con bocado en la boca:

—Shun aun se esta cambiando, Ikki debe de estar viendo la tele y Hyoga aun no se ha levantado.

— ¿Y Jabu?—preguntó la china con extrañeza.

—Debe estar en su cuarto durmiendo aun, ayer tuvimos un nuevo show con _sus copitas _de más.

Fue entonces que ante la sorpresa de la china, Geki quien tenía la boca ocupada con alimento, lo tragó rápidamente para contestar emocionado.

—Si Shunrei, ayer lo encontraron bastante mal, no se que le pasa, ha estado así varios días. Incluso ayer estaba insiste e insiste que quería disculparse contigo.

La chica al escuchar esto, hizo un mohín de preocupación y resolvió:

—Le llevare el desayuno a Jabu a su habitación y veré como se encuentra.

—Shunrei...—el caballero dragón le sostuvo con fuerza la mano en señal de inquietud. La chica lo miró a los ojos con una sonrisa liviana y le sonrió. Ella definitivamente sabía como convencer al dragón.

—Tranquilo Shiryu, no pasara nada, te lo aseguro, después de todo el es mi amigo.

Y después de decir esto, la chica tomó unos cuantos panecillos con miel y jugo en un plato, para dirigirse hacia el cuarto del unicornio. Subió las escaleras y no muy lejos encontró la habitación del unicornio. Al abrirla, el cuarto tenía un brillo excepcional que podría despertar a cualquiera mas el unicornio seguía tumbado en la cama, reposando. Se acercó silenciosamente pero su presencia fue descubierta al escuchar el rechinido de la puerta al cerrarse.

—Shunrei ¿qué haces aquí?—dijo adormilado el unicornio.

—Te traje tu desayuno, parece que ayer no fue tu día.

La chica dejó en la mesa cercana el desayuno y se sentó sobre la cama del castaño. El por su parte, se acomodó en su cama para verla de frente.

—Que amable, gracias. Hablando de eso, perdóname ayer te arruine el momento.

—No te preocupes, este amanecer lo compenso todo, por fin lo que tanto anhele, sucedió.

— ¿Puedo saber?—pregunto curioso el caballero mientras tomaba un pan del plato. Las mejillas de ella se encendieron y su mirada descendió.

—Shiryu, me pidió que estuviéramos juntos, estoy muy feliz.

Al escuchar esto, el unicornio hizo un mohín de desaprobación, sin embargo al ver tan feliz a su amiga, decidió no arruinarlo.

—Me alegro por ti pero ¿te iras?

—Eso aun no lo se—respondió la china indiferente.

—Seria una lastima que lo hicieras, te extrañaría mucho.

—Jabu—dijo ella con un tono peculiar en su voz mientras se intentaba levantar aunque el unicornio hábilmente la sujetó.

—Shunrei, escúchame...—comentó el caballero mientras la tomaba de los hombros para observarla fijamente.

—Yo nunca quise interponerme entre tú y Shiryu, como te dije una vez, yo estoy enamorado y sin embargo me acerque a ti porque de alguna manera me reflejaba en ti. A los dos nos abandonaron y tú sin embargo, seguías con su recuerdo firme sin tratar de olvidarlo. Pero ahora se que son dos diferentes situaciones la tuya con Shiryu que la mía con ella... Yo solo quería que no te lastimaran como lo habían hecho conmigo, perdóname.

—Gracias Jabu por preocuparte por mi, se que tu algún día encontraras a alguien que te haga tan feliz como a mi Shiryu. Pero bueno ya no hablemos de cosas tristes y mejor desayuna.

La chica acercó el vaso de jugo y el castaño lo recibió no sin antes decir:

—Aun así no dudes que hablare con el dragón para que te trate como te mereces. ¿ Y a todo esto, tu ya lo hiciste?

—No...

El castaño sonrió divertido y tomó un pan del plato para cercarlo al rostro de la chica.

—Entonces come este panecillo.

En otra parte, el cisne se removió tras sentir como la luz del astro rey le alumbraba. Al mirar su habitación, descubrió a su lado una cabellera rubia reposando con su ropa arrugada. Sonrió al verla y se alejo intentando que no percibieran su presencia.

Y recordando la noche anterior, rememoró como después de cobijarla bajo sus brazos a Eris, tomó su rostro y embriagados de emoción, ambos se dieron un beso impredecible. Después de ello y debido a la hora de la noche, le había ofrecido dormir en su cama con un _"no te vayas"_. Los dos avanzaron hacia la habitación y se recostaron durante la noche hablando sobre el tiempo que había transcurrido y minutos después se habían apagado sus ojos en el mirar de los azulados de él.

La chica giró su mano buscando una presencia en la cama, mas al no encontrarla, abrió adormilada sus ojos. El siberiano se aproximó hacia ella y de inmediato le sujeto su deambula mano.

—Buenos días, dormilona.

—Buenos días, Hyoga.

Tras remover unos mechones del rostro de ella, le replicó:

—Vamos a desayunar, es tarde.

—Que tan tarde, ¿algo así como después de las nueve?—ante esta pregunta el caballero asintió divertido.

—Debo irme al orfanato, Miho debe estar preocupada porque salí de noche y no he llegado—comentó la chica mientras se acomodaba la ropa. El chico despreocupado se divertía observando la presión de la rubia.

— ¿Si, pero como saldré sin que nadie lo note?

La chica se levantó desesperada y empezó a dar vueltas por toda la habitación, así que el caballero la abrazó y le dijo en señal de que se tranquilizara:

—Déjamelo a mí.

Shun bajó de su habitación y para su sorpresa, se encontró a June e Ikki juntos en la sala, cuestión que le hizo sudar pues no imaginaba a su hermano conviviendo con la rubia. Ella sostenía un libro muy entretenida e Ikki miraba hacia el exterior de la mansión tranquilamente.

—Buenos días—dijo el de cabellos verdes mientras la unisonó la rubia y el de cabellos azulados contestaban:

—Buenos días, Shun.

El chico corrió hacia la cocina la ver tan extraña combinación y teléfono sonó; al estar junto a el en la cocina,Shun decidió contestarlo.

—Bueno, ¿hablo a la mansión Kido?, busco a una linda chica llamada June.

Al escuchar esto, Andrómeda sintió un leve calor sobre sus manos y un nerviosismo extraño _¿Quién era tan familiar para decirle linda a June?_ La buscó con la mirada y pudo observar como se encontraba sentado junto a Ikki aun leyendo el libro.

—Ella esta...algo ocupada. Pero si deseas dejar un mensaje, se lo comunicare.

—Gracias, ¿con quien tengo el gusto?—pregunto la voz detrás del teléfono.

—Habla su, su... novio, ¿desea que le diga algo?.

El silencio tras el teléfono no se hizo esperar y después de segundos congelados, la voz contestó:

—Nada, que la busco _su amigo_ Reda y que pronto espero verla. Adiós.

¿Reda, era Reda? tras colgar fue una de sus cuestiones .Reda, su compañero de la infancia que le casi le impidió llegar a su misión con el Santuario. Recordaba haber tenido una pelea con él y que justo ese mismo día perdió rastro de la rubia.

Pero después se preguntó_, ¿de donde carajos había podido decir semejante cosa de que June era su novia?_ Y es que al escuchar _linda_ tras el teléfono no fue nada de su agrado, sus venas se enervaron ante tal comentario. El no era así, sin embargo ya lo había hecho, quizá su Hades interior se había apoderado de él.

Y una última cuestión más, _¿como sabia Reda que June estaba ahí?¿acaso siempre tuvo comunicación con Reda y con el jamás?_ .Otra vez las dudas lo confundían y estresado, decidió por fin preguntarle a la rubia. Ni siquiera tocó alimento y cambió rumbo hacia la puerta bastante silencioso, actitud rara del caballero de las cadenas.

— ¿June quieres salir a dar una vuelta? , quisiera hablar contigo—habló el chico de ojos verdes dirigiéndose ala rubia que sorprendida, cerró el libro con ligereza.

—Pues...si creo que si ¿Ikki no vas?—pregunto la rubia dirigiéndose al fénix.

—No, prefiero quedarme, gracias.

Después de ello, la amazona salió hacia el exterior acompañada de Andrómeda con rumbo desconocido.

Ikki los vio partir y detrás de ellos una manada de chicos ansiosos mas que necesitabana salir pronto.

—Ikki ¿no vas al cine? iremos con unas lindas señoritas—preguntó Geki de los animado.

—No, gracias deseo quedarme solo un momento.—bufó el mientras veía el caminar de sus compañeros.

—Bueno, te lo pierdes, nos vemos luego.

Solo se postró unos minutos envuelto en silencio. Era el momento en que su mente viajaba a placer, y a pesar que todo el mundo estaba fuera, había quedado en un estado el cual era mas que recurrente, la soledad. Aquel lugar le traía recuerdos de su infancia como la vez en que iban a matar al grillo maldito con cacerolas y la vez que tomaron de montaña rusa el colchón de Tatsumi. Aquellas anécdotas le robaban una ligera sonrisa, acción que solo se permitía en aislamiento.

Fue entonces que el timbre de la puerta lo distrajo y sin nadie mas que él, decidió perezosamente abrir. Una silueta castaña envuelta en lágrimas le recibió:

— ¿Disculpa esta es la mansión Kido? Estoy buscando a Saory, ella trajo hasta aquí a mi hermano y necesito verlo.

— Es aquí, pero ¿quién eres tú?

—Me llamo Seika.

_**Continuara...**_

_**Si soy una autora rosa!Me encanta lo cursi y no pienso cambiar XD, yo creí que tardaría mas en actualizar pero un bendito dolor de estomago me trajo de vuelta.**_

_**A ver contesto preguntas que no se contestan en el fic: pues para este fic los caballeros han detener mmm...unos cuatro años mas de los que tenían, de todos modos haciendo un estudio de adolecentes ,en esta época es el tiempo de los excesos,el grillo maldito me esta cobrando exclusividad , es una historia independiente y no habrá occ a excepción del grillo XD.**_

_**Mis lindos lectores les agradezco sus palabras y tiempito aquí a mi lado en especial:**_

_**Alishaluz(hoy si siéntete en los brazos del dragoncin),gabycisne(gracias por los ánimos ,ese grillo es re maldito XD), Sakura (amiga, lo siento pero creo que este fic será insano para ti y gracias por tus palabras),DDM(creo que ya estamos a mano con el beso, ojalá te haya gustado),mi querida legendary(tu siempre matándome de risa con tus comentarios, si el grillo maldito aun no esta despedido, con respecto a Chocolate ya salió en el capi 2 y el Dohko en ectoplasma seguirá haciendo de las suyas)y Mel-Gothic (para quien no tengo mas que mis bendiciones para ti ,espero sigas a mi lado en este camino) y por último a los silenciosos!**_


	5. Chapter 5 Cansado instante

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

_**Capitulo 5: Cansado instante.**_

—Vamos tranquilízate—decía Ikki mientras sostenía la chica de los hombros, ya que las piernas de ella flaquearían en cualquier momento.

—Dime por favor ¿dónde esta Seiya, dónde esta?—replicaba ella angustiada observando tras él.

—No lo se, ni siquiera sabia que Saory ya estaba en Japón, seguramente fueron al hospital antes de llegar aquí— respondía alterado el fénix mientras la chica, reacia, quitaba las manos del fénix sobre ella.

— ¡No me lo ocultes, no mientas!—le contestaba la chica con sus ojos furiosos.

— ¡Basta, basta ya, eres tan terca como Seiya!—termino desesperado el chico que la dejo sola tras la puerta, sin embargo la castaña suspiró hondo y se tranquilizó al ver la reacción de la chico de ojos oscuros:

—Perdona, es que estoy desesperada, tanto tiempo sin verle y ahora esto.

La chica accedió a la casa y de inmediato se posó en uno de los sillones donde segundos antes había estado el fénix.

El fénix no sabía como reaccionar, si mostrar su empatía con un abrazo solidario o simplemente dejar que aquella mujer se quedara sola en ese salón llorando, después de todo ella había sido maleducada con él. Pero una de sus más odiadas debilidades eran las lágrimas en los seres, como le había sucedido con Shun, con Helen e incluso con...Esmeralda.

La chica se llevo las manos al rostro y se cubrió ante la mirada del fénix, quien resolvió dar la espalda a la chica; sin embargo sus sollozos lo atormentaban a cada paso que se alejaba. Se detuvo y gruñendo molesto por haber cedido, retornó hacia la castaña. Se acomodó a centímetros de ella lentamente y le tomó las manos mojadas.

—Tranquila, ellos vendrán muy pronto, así que no te preocupes—dijo el fénix pasaba su brazo inseguro sobre la espalda de la chica quien, al ver solidario gesto y sin nadie con quien compartir su sentimiento, se aferro a él.

Habían caminado entre las calles rodeados de un silencio de ambos a pesar del infernal de la ciudad. Ella solo seguía los pasos del chico de cabellos verdes en esa amplia avenida y lo conocía demasiado como para saber que estaba irritado. Su nerviosismo la angustiaba y al ver una banca solitaria próxima, decidió sentarse incomoda.

— ¿Qué sucede?—pregunto Shun al ver el detenimiento de su amiga.

—Estoy cansada, dijiste que querías hablar y solo hemos caminado entre las calles como dos desconocidos sin palabra alguna, así que ya no caminare más contigo si no hablas de una vez—contrarrestó la rubia.

El chico intranquilo, se sentó en aquella banca junto con ella. Y es que ¿_cómo le preguntaba sobre Reda sin que sus venas enervaran? ,_ el tan solo pensar en su compañero le irritaba de una manera que jamás experimentó cuando estuvo a su lado, por ello estaba reaccionando tan extraño, era tan extraño.

—Esta bien hablemos, pero antes que todo, creo que deberías quitarte la máscara aquí, la gente nos ve extraño como si fuéramos a un festival.

La chica suspiró resignada y poco a poco desprendió el metal que cubría su rostro. Al ver sus azulados ojos, su corazón se respingo. Era tan bella y ella se empeñaba a guardarse tras esa máscara.

— ¿Algo más, dirás algo más?—preguntó la rubia empezando a irritarse.

—Si—el chico algo serio, la cuestionó— ¿Y tu...volviste a ver a Reda y a Spica después de aquel día que partiría al Santuario?

—Si, los encontré en el Santuario donde me refugie días después y Reda me llevó un detalle para disculparse por su actitud, era solo que estaba furioso por la destrucción de nuestra Isla que bajo las palabras del Patriarca, recuperarían su honor como caballero junto con Spica solo con tu muerte. Se que no es razón suficiente para perdonarlos por el daño causado, pero tengo fe en que su arrepentimiento es sincero.

La chica hizo una pausa y el caballero se dedico a estudiar la actitud de la chica al hablar:

—Después se dio cuenta de los engaños del Patriarca y decidió residir conmigo y...—ese "y" se le hizo eterno al caballero—Spica en el Santuario. En este tiempo ha sido un gran amigo, muy compasivo y bastante solidario con la gente de Rodorio.

—Bastante virtudes tiene Reda ahora, cuando entrenábamos no recuerdo que las notaras—comentó mientras alzaba su ceño el caballero.

—Bueno, es que su cambio ha sido sorprendente ni lo reconocerías—respondió ella emocionada.

—Me alegro—suspiró profundo el de mirada esmeralda.

A su lado Shun, como lo describía June, parecía un niño en comparación de Reda, aunque la realidad fuera distinta.

—Entonces deberías regresar con él y no se...quizá estar juntos—comentó él mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

— ¿De qué hablas? No Shun, estoy a tu lado ahora—la chica sintió un impulso por no dejarle ir y se alzó también, frente a frente.

Y es que no eran necesarias palabras, con sus actitudes, amazona y caballero sabían que sus sentimientos eran recíprocos y que por diversas razones, preferían reprimirlas aunque en ello se ahogaran sus corazones.

La rubia tomó el rostro del chico entre sus manos y lo aproximó al suyo. Entre suspiros jadeantes y envueltos en una atmósfera donde lo demás había desaparecido, sus narices y frentes tan cercanamente peligrosas se rozaron con delicadeza.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer para demostrártelo?—habló la chica con sosiego.

—Quizá no soy la persona indicada para ti, no soy Reda ni nada parecido—susurro el joven anhelante por rozar los labios de la chica. Pero ni él ni ella vencieron la distancia, y sin palabra de esperanza alguna, él deserto de ella.

El chico quitó las manos de la amazona lentamente y avanzó pasos hacia atrás caminado sobre la acera de los automóviles, distraído por la mirada desesperada de la rubia.

Y sin que nadie lo esperara, un rechinido de llanta sonó a escasos centímetros del caballero de las cadenas, quien fue derribado por la parte delantera de un automóvil.

La chica al ver en el suelo al caballero y tocándose la cabeza con aturdimiento, se aproximó a su auxilio rápidamente.

—Shun ¿estas bien? —le preguntaba mientras el chico sentado en el suelo, asentía con la cabeza.

—No es nada, no te preocupes, soy un caballero, he pasado golpes más duros solo estoy mareado.

—Vamos al hospital, necesitas ayuda, ni siquiera has visitado a un médico después de tu última batalla, solo tratas de demostrar que no eres débil así que...

—Ya te dije que estoy bien June, gracias, solo quiero irme—decía el caballero mientras se levantaba apenado ante el murmullo de su alrededor que le miraba asombrado.

El caballero se levantó de la mano de la rubia y caminó hacia una la misma banca donde estaba llevándose las manos a la cabeza mientras la chica lo acariciaba de la espalda, preocupada.

Tras las rejas de la gran mansión, una rubia acompañada de otro corrían divertidos entre las calles por la travesura que habían hecho en la mañana.

— ¿Ya ves? te dije que yo lo solucionaría—comentó Hyoga mientras caminaba deprisa dela mano de Eris.

—Salir envueltos en una sábana como _la sombra maligna_, atravesando la cocina, a poquito de ser descubiertos por Shun si no hubiera contestado el teléfono y por la puerta de servicio, vaya que si fue una gran solución ¿eh?

—Claro, a mi siempre se me ocurre lo mejor, oye pero ¿me prestaras tu baño para asearme? yo te preste mi cama para dormir—sugirió divertido el cisne mientras avanza al ritmo de ella.

—Si, a los dos nos hace falta un buen baño, así que vamos primero a mi casa y luego al orfanato.

En otra parte de Japón, dos chinos tomados de las manos entraron a una librería y se decidieron a buscar entre los títulos alguno que les llamase la atención. Pronto se soltaron y ambos vagaron entre los estantes de aquel lugar. Al fin el dragón al ver un pequeño libro interesante, se acomodó en uno de los sillones de la librería y se dedico a leer mientras la chinita apreciaba algunos objetos curiosos. Por fin compró un gran cuadernillo rojo y busco con la mirada a su amado hasta que lo divisó cerca. Decidida, lo tomó por sorpresa:

— ¿Qué lees, Shiryu?—pregunto Shunrei mientras se colgaba detrás del cuello el dragón quien leía muy interesado un libro.

—Este libro, se llama "Sueños sin color", parece interesante y ¿tú traviesa, que encontraste?—le preguntaba mientras giraba su cuello para verla.

—Mira compré un álbum, buscare todas las fotografías de tu infancia en la mansión y algunas con el maestro y te lo daré de regalo.

El dragón miró alrededor y vio un letrero con unos libros en promoción:

— ¿Y porque no le llevas ese a tu amigo Jabu?—cuestionó el dragón señalándole con la mirada a la china.

— ¿Cuál?—pregunto ella curiosa.

—"El como no desear la mujer de tu prójimo"

—Shiryu...—respondió irónica la chinita mientras cruzaba mirada con el dragón, quien le otorgo un beso suave y sutil ante su reacción. La china sonrojada, miró su reloj y de inmediato cambio su expresión alarmada.

— ¡Es tardísimo! debería de estar en el orfanato, Miho se enojara demasiado.

—Bien, te llevo y luego regresó a la mansión a terminar de leer mi libro.

Mientras tanto en una sala blanca, una joven de cabellos lilas dormitaba en una butaca esperando paciente a su amado. Su sueño era demasiado profundo que ni el sonido de las ambulancias ni los llantos de la gente alrededor podían reanimarla.

—_Por favor, padre si puedes escucharme, no lo castigues más, deja que su dolor radique en mi, te doy mi vida a cambio de la de él._

—_¿Tanto así lo amas, Athena?_

—_No...No, es amor, es solo que le hecho demasiado daño y le debo tanto._

— _¿Pero él se atrevió a alzar la manos contra sus dioses, qué me asegura que no lo volverá a hacer?_

—_Lo hizo bajo mi orden, por mi protección, así que si alguien merece castigo esa soy yo, por favor padre, ayúdalo._

—Señorita Saory, señorita Saory—preguntaba Tatsumi despertando de su sueño a la chica.

— ¿Dime Tatsumi?—contestó adormilada la chica de cabellos lilas.

—Ya podemos entrar a ver a Seiya, pronto nos entregaran los informes médicos.

La chica se levantó con desanimo, aproximándose a un cuarto y tomó una bocanada de aire para después musitar:

—¡Ay! Tatsumi hay veces que la ciencia no puede ayudarnos—dijo entre suspiros la chica de azulada mirada mientras atravesaba el portal del cuarto de Seiya.

Y ahí estaba, tendido bajó esas sábanas sin nada más que su respirador en movimiento. Los ojos de ella se nublaron de inmediato y a cada paso al arrimarse, su corazón se rompía en pedazos. Tomó asiento en una pequeña silla que estaba justo de lado de la cama y le habló al calvo:

—Tatsumi déjame a solas con él, por favor—el mayordomo asintió con la cabeza y de inmediato abandonó la habitación.

Se alzó de la silla y le susurró al oído, acariciando sus cabellos castaños:

—Seiya, si no despiertas ahora no podre soportarlo ,te necesito, te necesito demasiado.

Y guiada por su impulso, por el momento y sentimiento, se acerco hasta el rostro del castaño removiendo sus mechones y observándolo con ternura. Acerco su nariz hasta la de él descubriendo su imperceptible respiración y venció la distancia entre sus labios, besándolo etéreamente, enredando piel con piel. Se detuvo uno segundos esperando ver algún movimiento, sin embargo, el jamás reaccionó, por lo que se dejó bañar en lágrimas y reposar en el silla, aferrando su mano a la de él.

No muy lejos, el siberiano había llegado de la mano de la rubia hasta su morada. El chico observó la modesta vivienda de la chica y se encantó con su toque acogedor, definitivamente era un hogar lindo. La chica comenzó a desenredase el cabello y a vagar entre los cuartos, quitándose sus zapatos y el suéter, lista para meterse a la regadera mientras el chico se detenía en la ventana observando la hermosa vista de fuera. La imagen del chico iluminado por la luz de exterior, con su blanca piel y fornidos brazos, fueron una imagen más que provocadora para la chica que armándose de valor, y sintiendo con convicción que Hyoga era el hombre con quien ella deseaba estar, suspiro profundo y le habló en un tono delicado:

—Hyoga, ¿Por qué no vienes a bañarte conmigo?

El chico distraído del exterior, inmediatamente se respingo ante la proposición observando la hermosa silueta de la rubia al borde de la desnudez. Él se acerco hacia ella lentamente le tomó del rostro mientras la mirada expectante de ella lo seguía.

—No me lo tomes a mal Eris, pero yo quiero que ese momento sea especial para los dos, seria muy precipitado dejarnos llevar por el momento ahora, perdóname.

La chica apenada por su atrevida actitud, al verse rechazada, decidió continuar como si lo dicho por ella no hubiera ocurrido.

—No te preocupes, lo entiendo. Entonces espera, termino de bañarme y después lo haces tu.

Las horas habían transitado con el viento, pues los días efímeros de rutina mataban el tiempo en cuestión de segundos. Saory, después de permanecer casi toda la mañana en el hospital y sin haber descansado desde Grecia, resolvió a petición de Tatsumi, ir a comer y cambiarse a la mansión y mas tarde, regresar a lado de Seiya. Bajó de su automóvil y se aproximó ala puerta principal con desanimo.

Al abrir la puerta, pudo encontrar a dos siluetas profundamente dormidas y una aferrada a otra en un abrazo. Al escuchar el abrir de la puerta, el fénix abrió sus ojos precipitadamente observando como Seika reposaba sobre su pecho. Removió un poco a Seika y la chica poco a poco cedió a sus ojos levantándose mientras fruncía el ceño .La castaña al ver a la dueña de la mansión, de inmediato la acechó:

—Saory ,¿dime dónde esta mi hermano, dime porqué te lo llevaste y no me dejaste acompañarte?

La de cabellos lilas, asombrada, contestó:

—Creí que había sido mejor para ti quedarte en el santuario con Marín, podía hacerte bien estar a su lado en lo que tu hermano se recuperaba.

— ¿Y quién eres tu para decidir así por mi? Eres la diosa de mi hermano, no la mía.

La castaña se enfureció al escuchar tal respuesta de la otra chica que poco le faltó para lastimar a la deidad, sin embargo el fénix intervino por la hermana de su amigo.

—Si me lo permites Saory, ella tiene derecho a ver a su hermano, no se lo niegues ahora que Seiya la necesita más.

Fue entonces que la deidad, recapacitando ante las palabras del fénix que entendía a la perfección la solidaridad de hermanos, accedió:

—Los llevare conmigo al hospital y ahí verán a Seiya. Aguarden por mi un momento y nos iremos.

La castaña dejó de replicar molesta y bajó el cobijo de la presencia del fénix, se mantuvo quieta ante la situación mientras la diosa subía a su cuarto.

La chica de mirada ausente, avanzaba hacia su habitación cuando tres siluetas a la par arribaron a la mansión, llamando su atención. Geki, Shiryu y Hyoga regresaban de sus respectivos asuntos, distrayéndose de sus risas por la presencia de la chica de marrones ojos.

—Ikki ¿quién es ella, picaron?—pregunto Hyoga divertido ante el sonrojo mal disimulado del fénix.

— ¡No me fastidies ganso!, es la hermana de Seiya—contestó arrebatado Ikki ante la mirada expectante de los presentes.

—¡Seika, un gusto!—de inmediato la recibió afanosamente el leoncillo tras el modesto saludo del dragón. El dragón observó otra presencia y de contiguo, reaccionó:

— ¿Saory, estas aquí?—pregunto Shiryu amable.

—Hola Shiryu, chicos, solo vine un momento, iré al hospital con Seiya.

— ¿Quieres que te acompañemos?—preguntaron los de bronce empáticos.

—Claro, si así lo desean, aunque ahora que recuerdo, Hyoga tengo un favor que pedirte.

El rubio se sorprendió ante esas palabras y se puso a efecto de la deidad—Dime Saory.

—Cuando...—la chica bajó su mirada y suspiró— cuando Camus estaba con nosotros, él se encargaba de los asuntos relacionados con Asgard, por diplomacia necesito que alguien vaya con Hilda y nos indique como se encuentran las cosas por allá, y como Camus fue tu maestro...

—Entiendo, ¿quieres que vaya?—sugirió el siberiano, conmovido.

—Así es, solo serán dos o tres días ¿lo harías por mí?—preguntó la dama.

—Claro Saory, descuida.

La chica de mirada azulada sonrió complacida y justo al dirigirse a cambiar, la voz del leoncillo la interrumpió:

—Disculpe que no la pueda acompañar mi querida señora, pero tengo que realizar unos pagos en el banco que me encargo Tatsumi y después la acompañare ¿no le importa?

La chica sonrió divertida y le dijo al leoncillo: —En lo absoluto Geki, haz lo que tengas que hacer.

La deidad iba casi a llegar a los escalones más altos cuando de pronto, replicó:

— ¿Saben? mejor váyanse ustedes y allá los veo, no se cuanto tardare y no quiero hacerles esperar, mandaré a Tatsumi después por mi—ordeno la diosa mientras los demás asentían conformes—Y Hyoga, prepara todo para irte esta noche.

La de cabellos morados desapareció de la vista de los chicos de la sala y ellos, dispuestos a salir, coincidieron con dos presencias cuando la puerta se abrió, uniendo más miembros al grupo:

—Shun, que bueno que llegas ¿estas bien? Te ves cansado. —pregunto curioso el siberiano.

—Si—contestó animoso el santo de las cadenas siendo interrumpido detrás por June.

—No, diles la verdad Shun, diles porque hemos llegado hasta ahorita.

—¿Estuvieron en un hotel?—respondió Geki bastante feliz, mientras la rubia y el de cabello verdes lo miraban furiosos, borrando su sonrisa.

El santo resopló resignado y respondió:

—Me atropellaron y estoy mareado aun.

— ¿Estas bien hermano, necesitas algo, porqué sucedió?—pregunto a la vez Ikki mientras Shun se alejaba de él, agobiado.

—Gracias hermano por preocuparte pero son muchas preguntas a la vez—sonrió amable Andrómeda mientras los demás reían de la situación.

—Shun, vamos ir al hospital a ver a Seiya, ven con nosotros y así veras a un médico, mas vale cerciorarse de tu salud—comento Shiryu mientras los demás lo rodeaban con la mirada.

—Esta bien, vámonos.

Al empezar a salir de la mansión, el dragón chasqueó la lengua y recordó un imprevisto:

—Geki, ya que no vendrás y el banco queda cerca del orfanato ¿podrías ir por Shunrei hasta él? Tengo que ir ahora al hospital y...

—Claro amigo, vete sin problema—sonrió cómplice el leoncillo observando como los chicos se alejaban uno a uno hacia uno de los dos automóviles que estaban estacionados.

Luego de que el grupo de jóvenes que estaban en la mansión se alejaron en el automóvil, un castaño que recién arribaba de sus ejercicios tardíos bañado en sudor y con un ligero pantalón, se acerco al leoncillo:

—Geki ¿quiénes se acaba de ir?—pregunto Jabu bastante curioso al ver el alboroto que se formaba después de que el auto había partido.

—Seika, Hyoga, Shun, June y demás fueron al hospital a ver a Seiya ¡Ah! y se me olvidaba decirte que Saory, Saory regreso, pero ya me voy es tarde—decía de lo mas presuroso el leoncillo mientras se aproximaba a la puerta de un carro.

— ¡No puede ser, no ahora!—se quedó en sus pensamientos el unicornio un par de segundos y después volvió hacia el leoncillo— Y ¿a dónde se supone que vas?

—Voy por Shunrei al orfanato y al banco, luego regreso.

—Espera Geki, no te molestes, yo iré por Shunrei, tu has lo que debas—dijo el unicornio mientras arrebata las llaves del auto a su amigo y se subía en el carro deprisa. Y aunque el leoncillo se tiró al parabrisas, el unicornio no se detuvo y continúo su marcha.

— ¿Y ahora como me voy al banco?—preguntó al aire el leoncillo mientras esculcaba su bolsillo agujerado buscando unas monedas para el camión.

_**Continuara...**_

_**Mi parte Jabuesca sale a la luz! ¿Que les parece?¿Que pasara en Asgard y Jabu seguirá de pillo con la amada de su prójimo? No se pierdan la próxima actualización!**_

_**Lindos lectores un agradecimiento especial a ustedes: Alishaluz(gracias amiga por siempre estar aquí emocionándote con mis locuras y también me pregunto si Hyoga se portara bien en Asgard,depende de mi inspiración) , gabycisne(pobre Shuny hasta en el suelo termino el pobre por la amazona y ese Reda ya viene en camino puff,gracias por estar estos minutos a mi lado), Legendary(ya vez a mi también me da miedito que pueda hacer ese unicornio, es peligroson y maldito a la vez,Hyoga va a tener su periodo de indecisión,Ikki anda de querendon rebelde y yo adoro hacerlos sufrir XD gracias amiga por tu apoyo siempre), Mel-gothic(no!creo que Jabu llegue a tanto, me gusta hacer enlace con mi fic ya que lo estoy empezando a extrañar porque ya se acaba y viene lo mas triste y Reda ,ese Reda será una gran piedra pero el próximo capi), SakuraK Li (amiga antes que nada que bueno que te fue muy bien en el concer y te hayas desestresado, sabes me preocupa tu salud y las consecuencias que genere mi fic en ella, pero si agradezco de corazón que estés aquí a pesar de tu cansancio y Shiryu ,habrá mas Shiryu en pleno dolor aun) y por ultimo DMM (el unicornio tiene una sorpresa la próxima actualización para su corazon,gracias por querer mi fic de esta manera).Nos vemos la próxima!**_


	6. Chapter 6 Recien llegado

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

_**El siguiente capitulo contiene escenas explicitas sexuales, por lo que sugiero que si no es de su agrado o criterio, salte su contenido, gracias.**_

_**Capitulo 6: Recién llegado.**_

El castaño iba tan aprisa rumbo hacia el orfanato y guardado en sus pensamientos que solo alcanzó a escasos metros a divisar una silueta a la cual atropellaría, justo en la puerta del orfanato.

La cara de Miho se puso amarilla pues había visto pasar toda su vida en un segundo debido a las imprudencias de Jabu. Al bajarse del auto a reclamar, la chica de puro impulso al ver acercarse al conductor del automóvil, ni siquiera le dio oportunidad para hablar y le soltó una tremenda bofetada qué giró por completo la mejilla del hombre.

— ¡Eres un idiota, Jabu!—gritó la dama mientras al querer soltar la segunda, la mano del caballero la sujetó fuertemente.

— ¡No me vuelvas a tocar, además fuiste tu la que se atravesó!—gritó irónico el unicornio mientras se alejaba para soltar la mano del Miho.

—Pudiste matarme y, ¿sabes porqué? por tu imprudencia, eres un tonto ¡Agh!—bufó molesta la chica de cabellos azulados. Por su parte el unicornio, temeroso, se alejaba de ella.

—Esta bien, ya basta, no tengo tiempo para perderlo contigo, mejor quítate de mi paso—sugirió el castaño mientras caminaba rodeando a la chica rumbo al timbre del orfanato.

— ¿Y a dónde se supone que vas?—pregunto la morena mientras cruzaba sus brazos y segundos mas tarde, de su bolsillo sacaba unas llaves, abriendo la puerta del orfanato.

—Aquí—respondió sorprendido el castaño mientras veía como pícaramente y con la batalla ganada, la morena atravesaba el umbral. — Shiryu no pudo venir por Shunrei y me pidió que viniera yo.

La de cabellos azulados sonrió triunfante y observando la cara decepción del hombre, le habló—Me sorprende que Shiryu pidiera favores a alguien como tu, pero no ingresaras sin mi permiso al orfanato. Saory me dejo de encargada a mí, así que espera aquí afuera y yo le hablare a Shunrei.

— ¡Maldición!—pronunció por debajo el unicornio mientras se aferraba a las rejas y una idea volvía a su mente, animándolo—Sabes, intercambiare favor con favor.

— ¿De qué hablas?—devolvió la mirada Miho expectante.

— ¿A qué no sabes que Seiya esta aquí en Japón?, _vivo..._—pronunció lentamente el caballero—Te llevare a verlo si me dejas entrar por Shunrei.

Ante la propuesta y con el hecho de escuchar _Seiya _en los labios del unicornio, de inmediato la morena le abrió la puerta como alma en pena, dándole el paso al caballero. El castaño se escabullo rápidamente entre la puerta corriendo hacia los salones del hospicio mientras la morena se quedaba tendida ante sus pensamientos.

— _¡Jabu ,espera, dime como esta Seiya!..._

Shunrei preparaba su maleta contenida de libros para partir, cuando un sonido en la ventana la alertó. Un golpeteo en ella le acercó sigilosa hacia el vitral. Al observar al exterior, no vio nada, mas segundos después, la cara del unicornio estampada sobre el cristal la asustó.

La china se alegró al ver la presencia del castaño, quien se aproximó hacia la puerta de ese salón seguido de otra sombra.

—Shunrei, ¿cómo estas? vámonos de aquí, por favor—dijo el recién llegado con la angustia en su interior sosteniendo con firmeza la manija de la puerta.

La china sonrió ante los gestos divertidos del caballero y luego descendió su mirada de nuevo a la maleta—Lo lamento Jabu, estoy esperando a Shiryu.

—El no vendrá, me pidió que pasara por ti. Lo veremos en el hospital ya que Seiya esta ahí—replicó el caballero mientras sostenía la portezuela con fuerza.

— ¡Espera Jabu, ábreme la puerta!

— ¿Qué sucede con Miho?—preguntó la oriental al escuchar los golpeteos de la morena tras la puerta.

—Le dio un ataque de euforia por Seiya, tendremos que llevarla ¿no importa, _cariño_?—respondió el unicornio con su mal lograda voz seductora.

— _¿Cariño?—_se preguntó la china mientras esbozaba una ligera sonrisa de confusión—En lo absoluto, vámonos ya.

Al abrir la puerta, la morena tenia ganas de arrancarle las palabras al argelino, así que con ímpetu lo arrastró hacia afuera y les siguió la china. El trío camino hacia el automóvil con inquietud. Jabu abrió la portezuela del automóvil a la oriental, mas al ver a la otra chica acercarse, se alejó de inmediato. En el asiento trasero se sentó Shunrei mientras Miho y Jabu tenia una aferrada discusión enfrente durante todo el trayecto hasta el hospital.

Los minutos asordantes los trasladaron al hospital; el unicornio caminaba con recelo mientras Miho y Shunrei avanzaban a pasos presurosos por llegar hasta la habitación de Seiya.

El trío caminaba a la par, hasta que la oriental, quien iba detrás, giró sus ojos hacia la cafetería y encontró una silueta conocida, dejando de acompañar a la morena y el castaño y dirigiéndose hacia el chino que pedía un sandwich en el aparador.

Y justo de tras recorrer un eterno pasillo y traspasar una blanca puerta, Miho vio una gran reunión de compañeros. Jabu, que cual sombra seguía a la morena, se congeló al ver _a ella_ de nuevo junto al pegaso.

En esa habitación, la diosa acariciaba con delicadeza una y otra vez los mechones del castaño, mientras el unicornio por dentro sentía que se quebraba de dolor. _¿Qué tenia de especial Seiya que los demás no? _se preguntaba. Y es que la manera en que lo miraba y acariciaba no podía ser amor de una diosa hacia su caballero, no, todo dictaba que Saory sentía algo mas que compasión.

Seiya seguía vagando entre el silencio y una oscuridad, no había nada más que su presencia errante en aquella dimensión, sin embargo entre esa oscuridad, una luz, una luz emergió de pronto parpadeante sobre su camino atrayéndolo con gran fuerza hacia ella.

—_Seiya, han venido tu hermana y amigos a apoyarte, todos estamos aquí por ti—_susurró la deidad al oído del castaño.

El castaño al sentir el tacto de la diosa, como una chispa al encenderse, sus labios se entreabrieron respirando jadeante tanto su pecho se inflaba atrapando el aire de alrededor y mientras esto ocurría, su mano apretaba los delgados dedos de la joven dejando con desconcierto a los presentes de la habitación.

— ¡Por los dioses, esta reaccionando!—replicó Shun sorprendido.

Los ojos del castaño se empezaron a abrir poco a poco, deslumbrados por las luces del hospital, dejando percibir las siluetas claras de su hermana, de su diosa y de algunos compañeros y amigos.

—Hola amigos ¿creían que se habían librado de mi?—pronunció con la voz arrastrada el santo del pegaso.

— ¡Seiya!—gritaron emocionados sus amigos al escuchar al caballero. Seika por su parte, se abalanzó sobre los pies del chico, dejando caer de su rostro aquel llanto ilusionado.

—Seika, Saory, están aquí. No lloren, estaré bien—pronunció cansado el santo.

—Seiya...—contestó la diosa quien llena de emoción, dejó derrumbar un par de lágrimas mientras Shun le palmeaba la espalda en consuelo.

La morena aun no había sido percibida junto con el unicornio tras la puerta, todos estaban sensibles por Seiya que esas presencias habían pasado inadvertidas. Miho sollozaba en silencio aquel milagro pero también, por el amor y dedicación que tenia Saory con Seiya, la mirada de ambos al reencontrarse y ese fervor por estar uno con el otro. Eso le dolía y ni siquiera tenia las fuerzas necesarias para avanzara hacia ellos dos, pues parecía que en corazón de Seiya solo había un nombre y este era correspondido. Jabu regresó un momento a la realidad y al darse cuenta del sentimiento de Miho, le susurró:

—_Miho entiéndelo, no nos necesitan ahora, Saory y él deben estar solos— _el unicornio tomó de la mano a la morena y avanzó con ella empañada en lágrimas hacia afuera.

Seiya miro a su alrededor y percibió sorprendentes presencias entre ellas ,Ikki y June, dirigiéndose a la primera.

—June que bueno verte, que bien que estas aquí apoyando a mi amigo Shun—dijo el castaño y luego devolvió la mirada al caballero de las cadenas— Y tu pillo, aprovechaste que yo estaba dormido para hacer tus travesuras—comentó Seiya al de cabellos verdes haciendo que este se tornara más rojo que un tomate.

— ¿Y dónde esta Shiryu y Hyoga?—continuó el castaño.

—Están en la cafetería, tenían hambre—contestó Saory mientras se apartaba las lágrimas toscamente.

—Vaya solo me duermo un par de días y ustedes ya hicieron sus vidas sin mi—dijo Seiya animado, mientras todos sonreían.

—Hablare de inmediato con el médico para que te de el alta y regreses mañana mismo a la mansión, te estábamos esperando. —pronunció la de cabellos lilas y al tiempo sin querer soltar la mano del japonés, avanzó en busca del doctor.

Esa tarde, los chicos habían acordado regresar a sus actividades planeadas y esperar a que Seiya regresara al otro día a la mansión con ellos, todos menos Saory y Seika que se apegaron al castaño.

La noche disuelta había acabado con las actividades de rutina. Así que bajo su manto oscuro y destellos amarillentos con la blanca luna de testigo, el amor se dejó acompañar por su amiga, la pasión.

El caballero de dragón entreabrió la puerta de la habitación de la china mientras veía su pequeña silueta peinándose sobre la cama, alistándose para dormir. Ella enfundada en un blusón blanco que llegaba hasta arriba de sus rodillas y que dejaba expuestas sus largas extremidades, su cabello suelto y sus encantadores labios rojos enmarcando su blanca cara la hacían ver sensual.

—Shiryu ¿Qué haces aquí?—pregunto la chica mientras veía tras el reflejo del espejo el brillo en los ojos del caballero.

—Vine a darte un beso de buenas noches.

La chica se levantó de la cama y se acercó hacia él cuidando sus pasos mientras el caballero cerraba la puerta de la habitación sin hacer ruido. La chica le tomó la mano y se la condujó hacia su corazón, haciendo que el chico se pusiera nervioso y percibiera la agitación de ella al tenerlo tan cerca.

—Quédate esta noche conmigo.

El caballero quitó su mano del pecho de la chica y la bajó delicadamente hacia la estrecha cintura de la dama para atraerla hacia su cuerpo con un pequeño jalón. Segundo a segundo la distancia era mas corta para llegar a sus labios y envuelto en la pasión de alrededor, la besó delicadamente.

Sus labios se deslizaban con verdadera dedicación estremeciendo a la chica que de inmediato se arqueo al tacto, atrayendo con sus manos el cuello del chico. Ambos fueron caminando paso a paso culpable por instinto hacia la cama, haciendo que ella dejara caer su peso sobre el lecho y el caballero se detuviera antes de caer sobre ella con sus brazos. La examinó con la mirada y sintiendo su rostro arder, la cuestionó con su aterciopelada voz:

—Shunrei, ¿estas segura?

La chica lo rodeó con sus brazos y se alzó solo para poder alcanzar su boca en respuesta a su cuestión. Lo besó sutilmente y sintiéndose pillada por su travesura, le miró nerviosa:

—Te amo Shiryu, no hay más que hablar.

Ella estaba haciendo uno de sus sueños realidad, se entregaría en cuerpo y alma al hombre al que tanto esperó mientras él, sabia que a partir de esa noche no volvería a jamás a separarse de la china.

El chico motivado por la respuesta de la dama, volvió a sus labios, disfrutando de la suavidad de estos, para después embriagado de deseo, continuar con ese beso efímero y hacerlo mágico entrando en el interior de su preciosa boca. Poco a poco se hizo espacio entre sus labios y dejo que su lengua recorriera cada espacio de su amada, haciendo que la chica correspondiera a su caricia aferrando sus dedos a su fornida espalda. Las manos de ella se deslizaron sutilmente sobre la ropa que cubría la espalda del chico haciendo que él se despegara de sus labios para quitarse aquella camisa, ambos amantes estaban guiados únicamente por intuición.

Pronto volvió a recostarse sobre ella acariciando su cabello esparcido sobre la cama, y luego de esto, le otorgó un etéreo beso sobre sus labios y continuó un sendero sobre su cuello dejándose seducir por el delicioso aroma de su tez. Las manos del caballero se aproximaron hacia el blusón de la chica desabotonando cada uno broche con lentitud mientras ella propensa, dejaba escapar su deleite al sentir el tacto del hombre sobre su cuello y oído.

El caballero indagó con sus manos rumbo a la delicada espalda de la joven y así poder enredar sus dedos en la ropa intima de la dama, liberando así su afable fisonomía. La travesía de sus labios descendió del cuello al busto de la dama, quien al sentir el cálido aliento del caballero se asió al percibir tan fina caricia sobre ella, buscando complacerla.

Pronto la ropa sobrante empezaba a estorbar ante sus cuerpos avivados. El hombre continuó sus besos hasta llegar a la cintura, donde con la fineza de sus dedos, deslizo la última prenda de la oriental dejando al descubierto su bella figura. Y embriagándose de la hermosa silueta de la dama, el hombre se tomó unos segundos para analizarla en su desnudez, pues no solo era bellísima con su blanca piel que contrastaba con el rojo encendido de sus labios y mejillas, si no parecía una tierna flor dispuesta a entregarse con afección tanto ella se sentía apenada al ver la fotografía mental de la cual era presa. Sonrió ligeramente y retornó al contacto con sus enrojecidos labios que pedían anhelantes, que le robara el aliento a su dueña.

Ella continúo aferrándose con pasión al contacto del caballero mientras sus senos enardecidos rozaban con el musculoso pecho del hombre concibiendo que con esta caricia, la cordura se desvaneciera y le incitara la búsqueda de más cercanía.

La sensatez en el caballero desapareció y prolongando unos segundos mas en esas pausas reservadas que tenia para mirarla en cada beso y fijarse en esos luceros azulados aspirantes, se volvió loco de deseo y se llenó de ganas de extinguirse entre el cuerpo de la dama.

Los dedos errantes del caballero se hicieron espacio sobre la intimidad de la mujer otorgando suaves caricias, haciendo presa a su boca con sus labios para ahogar su deleite y estimulándola para que pronto la efusión la cubriera mientras ella intentaba despojar de la última prenda al caballero.

Un par de jadeos y la humedad proveniente del interior de la joven hicieron sonreír al chico observando el regodeo de sus caricias y haciéndole notar que ella estaba lista. Tenía a su amante rendida sus pies y desmedida sed por exigirla, así que acortó la distancia entre ambos y cegado de amor, comenzó a aumentar el ritmo de sus caricias .Al sentir la tensión de la chica, dejó de otorgarle sus caricias para hundirse en su cuello dispuesto a hacerla suya.

Cómplice ella, le facilito la tarea a su amado y le permitió acceder a su interior, mientras él con delicadeza se acomodaba sobre su amada.

—_Eres hermosa, te amo Shunrei—_susurro a su oído el chino.

Poco a poco fue venciendo la estrechez de la dama mientras ella cerraba sus ojos y permitía a su garganta liberar la conmoción al sentir la piel en su interior. Un par de lágrimas involuntarias cayeron del rostro de ella mas no eran de sufrimiento, al contrario, eran aquellas que ofrecía a cambio de tener la oportunidad de unirse al hombre que siempre amó y llevarse su recuerdo por siempre. Entonces totalmente en su interior, se detuvo unos segundos concibiendo como ambos cuerpos se complementaban con habilidad, fundiéndose en uno solo, y como la fragilidad de ella se arqueaba bajo su cuerpo, esperando con la sangre hirviendo, el consentimiento de ella para prolongar su encanto. Al ver sus ojos atrapados en llanto, rozó delicadamente su nariz con la de ella esperando paciente, hasta que ella alcanzó su boca y asintió expresando que estaba lista.

Instantes después, sus cuerpos danzantes bailaron bajó una melodía sincronizada que les hacia sentir un cosquilleo mágico sobre su piel, dejando que ambos amantes se extasiaran del tacto. Su garganta anhelante resonaba sonora con el nombre del dragón tanto sus dedos vagaban firmes sobre el dorso del hombre y él, con gruñidos ahogados la reclamaba con arrebato pues en aquella habitación solo había una mezcla de deseo que nublaba el pensamiento y amor demostrado con apasionadas caricias.

Minutos llenos de besos fugaces y abrazos apasionados les regalo una tensión inusual bajo sus cuerpos, liberándose en el frágil cuerpo de la joven llegando de la mano de ella a sentir el cielo y el desvanecimiento de su aliento con el nombre de ella únicamente en su juicio. Aquella muestra de amor había sido mejor que en sus más íntimos sueños.

El delicado sudor que cubrió a los amantes fue el único recuerdo tangible de ambos de aquel acto de amor. Él se tumbo a un costado de ella mientras con sus últimas fuerzas jalaba las sábanas cubriendo la desnudez, esperando paciente que su agitado corazón regresara a su rutina mientras ella se aferraba su marcado pecho escuchando el sonido del bombeo de su corazón. Sus cuerpos cansados exigían descanso, de modo que, él besando los cabellos oscuros de ella y la joven, cobijada bajo el abrazo del hombre, permitieron que sus ojos se apagaran en la mirada del otro, haciendo de aquella noche el comienzo de un intenso amar.

Esa noche se estaba haciendo eterna para el rubio que trataba de no pensar mirando el ir y venir de la gente en el aeropuerto, sin embargo, su angustia le había hecho llevarse las manos a la cabeza más de diez ocasiones. Bufó fastidiado y al ver próxima una cabina telefónica, se armó de valor respirando profundo y caminó hacia ella mientras buscaba unas monedas en su pantalón. Alzó la bocina y marco, esperando con el insoportable sonido del teléfono al llamar.

— ¿Eris?, hola—preguntó titubeante tras el teléfono, el rubio.

La rubia el en teléfono contestó mientras Makoto con su pijama se aferraba al vestido de la joven. Con una seña la chica le ordenó al pequeño que fuera con sus compañeros.

—Hola Hyoga, estaba pensando en ti y quería ver si podrías venir un ratito al orfanato, te tengo una sorpresa—replicó emocionada Eris mientras tapaba la bocina del ruido.

— ¿Sorpresa? Me encantaría, pero creo que debemos posponerlo, esta tarde no me dio tiempo de decírtelo de frente pero... me iré unos días fuera de Japón.

Ante aquellas palabras la rubia se congeló llenado su cabeza de ideas torturantes .Por puro instinto y después de un infernal silencio, musitó:

—Ah, pues bien, buena suerte, aunque Hyoga ¿esto no tiene nada que ver con nosotros? digo es que acabas de llegar y de nuevo te vas.

El chico, percibiendo el tono molesto de la rubia ,ladeó su cabeza y se tomó de nuevo el cabello.

—No en lo absoluto, solo debo hacer un encargo de Saory y te prometo que volveré, son unos días, perdona.

La chica se sintió frustrada aun sin saber bien el porqué y sin más, pronunció unas últimas palabras:

—Esta bien, cuídate.

Al colgar el teléfono la rubia apreció una angustia sobre su corazón, mientras su cabeza la atormentaba, quizá aquella voz cansada detrás del teléfono no volvería. Quizá se había equivocado.

La mañana anhelante sorprendió a los jóvenes de aquella mansión con la nublada mañana. Para fortuna de algunos, aun era demasiado temprano para apreciar a los habitantes de aquel lugar paseando mientras otros pocos, deambulaban adormilados. Shun abrió su puerta y observó la silueta de una rubia rumbo a las escaleras, así que espero unos segundos más tras su puerta para salir.

Y justo mientras la rubia bajaba a trotes las escaleras, la puerta sonó con su singular replicar. Shun se detuvo al borde de las escaleras al ver el alto de la chica y observó como una cara rojiza, se abalanzó sobre la rubia al abrir.

— ¡June! que gusto verte—dijo el recién llegado mientras Shun veía desde el primer piso aquel recibimiento. Reda se quedo bajó ese abrazo un par de segundos, deleitándose del aroma del cuello de la rubia. Segundos después el recién llegado descubrió que no estaban solos.

—Reda que bueno es verte, pero creí que lo habíamos hablado, esperarías a que yo regresara al Santuario—pronunció la rubia confundida mientras alejaba con sus brazos al caballero.

—Si, lo se, pero no podría dejar de pensar en ti...me refiero a saber que estabas bien en Japón. De hecho no iba a venir hasta que un tipo me dijo por teléfono que era tu novio y no me dejó hablar contigo, me inquiete por ello.—contestó el pelirrojo mientras miraba de reojo hacia arriba notando el semblante desanimado de Andrómeda.

—Debieron jugarte una broma, pero pasa, adelante—sugirió la rubia tanto se percataba de unos pasos que descendían del primer piso.

— ¡Shun! Que bueno es verte después de todo lo que sucedió, quería pedirte disculpas por ello—pronunció con una voz falsa el caballero del pez austral.

—Hola Reda...disculpas—bufó intranquilo el santo de las cadenas bajando lentamente— Casi acabaste con mi vida y mejor olvidarlo, aunque yo también debería después de todo yo fui quien te daño, lo lamento...—señalo el caballero el vendaje sobre el ojo de Reda y no pronuncio más.

El caballero de las cadenas y el caballero del pez austral se tomaron de las manos en señal de saludo, sin embargo al hacerlo el apretón fue bastante duro casi hasta enrojecer las manos de ambos mientras la rubia los miraba nerviosa ante la tensión que se percibía.

— ¡Shun!—gritó desesperado Seiya deslizándose deprisa en su silla de ruedas hasta su compañero irrumpiendo en aquella escena, saliendo divertido de la cocina.

—Necesito platicar con mi amigo del alma—dijo de los mas simpático Seiya, mas al ver al trió tensó , intento girar su silla—Aunque creo será después...

—Descuida Seiya, —lo detuvo el santo tomando las manijas de su silla—June puede quedarse con Reda, vamos a afuera.

Shun clavó una mirada desalentada hacia la rubia y con su semblante caído, avanzó con Seiya hacia el jardín. Bastaron unos minutos bajó la refrescante brisa que ayudaba a calmar el corazón; sentados en un tronco torcido, para que el castaño soltara la lengua ante el santo más pequeño quien parecía perdido:

—¿Qué sucede amigo? te he dicho lo que siento por mas de cinco minutos y tu cabeza parece andar en otro lado. Te aprovechas de un inválido. —comentó con sus ojos acusadores el pegaso.

—Lo siento Seiya, ¿qué me decías?—preguntó ausente Andrómeda.

—Mejor dime tu, ¿es por Reda y June que estas así? no creas que no lo he notado y allá adentro poco falto para que ardiera la mansión. Vamos Shun, cuéntame que sientes y quizá te pueda ayudar, aunque en mi condición no creo que mucho. —bromeó el caballero del pegaso al señalar su silla de ruedas.

El de cabellos verdes sonrió ligeramente al ver a su amigo castaño y de pronto, bajó un suspiro cargado de melancolía, le habló:

—Creo que Reda esta enamorado de June y ella...parece que le corresponde.

— ¡Oh! ya veo, aunque—hizo una pausa el castaño— entonces, ¿porqué esta aquí y volvió?

—Ella dice que esta aquí por mi, me confunde, sus acciones me confunden, no se que pensar. Estaba alegre por verla de nuevo, no quería volver a perderla, sin embargo las dudas me atacaron luego de que supe que ella se escondió de mi y de Reda... no.

— ¿Entonces, Reda siempre estuvo en contacto con ella?—preguntó el castaño desconcertado.

—Si y tu viste cuanto tiempo estuve buscándola ,al igual que a mi hermano , solo deseaba encontrarla y ahora que por fin la tengo enfrente, no se que hacer. Creo que es mejor que este con Reda, no soy suficiente para ella—bufó con su decepción el pecho el santo de Andrómeda.

Seiya se meneó con su silla de ruedas un par de centímetros hacia el tronco donde estaba Shun, aproximándose para removerle los cabellos juguetonamente:

—Vamos Shun, no digas eso. Lo mío es un imposible y lo sabes, pero tu, tu tienes a la chica que amas a tu lado, esta aquí por dejes que las dudas logren su objetivo de separarte de ella,olvidate de ello ,lo importante ahora es no perderla.

El santo del pegaso observó la luz que provocaban sus palabras en Shun que de inmediato se le ocurrió algo:

—Es mas, tengo un plan, mañana te ayudare a decirle lo que sientes a June y de una vez por todas, dejes tus miedo atrás—comentó animado el castaño mientras jalaba su amigo para que se arrimara.

— ¿Cómo?—preguntó el de cabellos verdes mientras le hablaba al odio el castaño, haciendo ademanes que hacían sonreír al de cabellos verdes.

Reda se sentó varios minutos a lado de la amazona escuchando atentamente las pocas actividades que había logrado en su estancia en Japón, aun cuando la ella parecía estar interesada en otro lugar. Y recordando un pendiente en su cabeza, el pelirrojo le dijo a la rubia:

—Perdona June, iré a llamar por teléfono y ahora vuelvo.

La rubia asintió desconcertada y también perdida en sus pensamientos, se asomó por la ventana buscando la silueta que tanto anhelaba. Reda se alejó de la sala, perdiendo de vista a la rubia y tomó el teléfono cerca de la cocina.

— ¿Reda, como van las cosas allá?—escuchó tras marcar el número.

—Muy bien, me acabo de reencontrar con June y a que no sabes con quien mas—cuestionó el santo del pez austral a la voz del teléfono.

—Pues Shun esta aquí, el idiota no falleció en el Hades, sabia que tenia razón al venir aquí por ella. Ya sabes que yo esperaba encontrar a June desecha al ver muerto a Shun, sin embargo esta encantada con él, como siempre. Aunque hay algo extraño, él parece no importarle la presencia de ella, aún así me la llevare de vuelta al Santuario conmigo. Shun ya una vez me gano una de las dos cosas que realmente anhelaba, una, la armadura de Andrómeda, y la segunda, será mi premio de consolación.

—No deberías expresarte así de June. Bueno amigo, no hagas cosas que después puedas arrepentirte, aun así te deseo suerte—contestó en desacuerdo la voz del teléfono.

Tras colgar el teléfono, Reda se quedo unos segundos en sus pensamientos:

—_Mi querido Spica, la suerte se la hace uno y June, es la mía._

_**Continuara..**_

_**Y así se hace a un dragón feliz...Tengo que agradecer la cooperación del grillo maldito que me ayudo con los detalles del lemon y a Aioros que me ayudo a imaginarme una escena tierna wow! Dohko ectoplasma me matara al leer mi fic!**_

_**Reda es el caballero del pez austral, no me pregunten, así lo encontré ya que es un agregado.**_

_**Un bello agradecimiento a todos los lindos lectores que se han quedado a mi lado estos minutos: Alishaluz(ojala te haya gustado esta parte de la historia ,hoy escribí mas de lo normal ,cursilería total), Mouxe (bienvenida a mi fic, es un honor tenerte aquí después de que a mi me han encantado tus historias) Sakura Li(amiga, dime a que cuenta mandare el dinero para el trasplante , ojala pudiera complacerte pero lo malo es que el mendigo fic es un June/Shun y pues que le hago, lo que me dijiste de Hyoga me mato de risa ,y ya vez Jabu se va con quien lo aprecie, ya consiguió nueva novia) ,Gabycisne (ojala te este gustando esta parte de la historia, tengo ideas pero el calor no me deja escribir jaja y espera pronto habrá mas romance),legendary(gracias por recibir bien a Jabu y si Reda hará la vida imposible a nuestro Shun, asi que no te pierdas para defenderlo) ,Mel-Gothic (sorpresa!Termine antes de lo planeado, por cierto Mel si te comprometes con mi fanart de Aioros yo me comprometo a un lemon tiernito de una de las parejas principales, imagina cual.)Y los anónimos, muchas gracias a todos!**_


	7. Chapter 7 La sorpresa

_**Nota: Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún lucro.**_

_**Capitulo 7: La sorpresa.**_

La mañana irradiante entró por la gran ventana junto a la cama con su luz deslumbrante. La joven tendida sobre ella abrió sus ojos expectante. Su cabeza estaba a reventar y mientras se levantaba, analizó como tenia un aspecto desfachatado.

Al mirar alrededor de su cuarto, vio un mechón castaño sobre su sillón reposando tranquilo y ella sin algunas prendas, _¿acaso Jabu y ella habían tenido algo que ver. ¡No!, _pensóMiho_._

Entonces de inmediato se puso a recordar lo que había pasado la tarde anterior.

El unicornio y ella habían salido del hospital bajo la melancolía de no ser correspondidos sus afectos. Jabu se metió al coche junto con Miho envuelto en un inmenso silencio y después de resoplar intranquilos, tras la sugerencia del caballero, ambos se dirigieron a un restaurante.

Comieron algún platillo del lugar, sin embargo acompañaron sus alimentos con un poco de vino. Miho se rehúso en un principio a consumirlo pero bajo la presión constante del unicornio, la chica accedió.

Ambos adolecentes salieron mareados del lugar y aun así se aventuraron en el coche a llegar a la casa de Miho en aquella noche sombría.

—Todos los hombres son iguales, mentirosos y embusteros. Siempre creí que el era perfecto—refunfuñaba la de cabellos oscuros mientras con sus brazos cruzados, se acomodaba en la ventanilla del carro percibiendo la fresca brisa.

—Si malditos hombres, por eso no me enamoro de ellos—bromeó divertido el unicornio haciendo reír a la morena. Pronto el hombre puso la radio y bajo melodías románticas, ambos entonaron alegres durante ese trayecto. Afortunadamente llegaron los dos bien a la pequeña vivienda de la morena muy cerca del orfanato y al arribar, la joven por cortesía, habló:

—Vamos a mi casa, quédate ahí. No puedes manejar así todo ebrio, es un milagro que llegáramos a salvo—decía con sus palabras enredadas la morena mientras tambaleante caminaba hacia su casa. Tras tomarle la mano al argelino, la morena avanzó hacia el portal de su casa acompañada de este.

—Vamos a donde quieras Selene, Shunrei, Saori o como quiera que te llames.

—Miho, me llamo Miho, tonto—bromeó la chica mientras era presa de una risa involuntaria intentando abrir la casa.

Ya adentro, la chica corrió hacia su cuarto en busca de un lugar donde tumbarse pues ya no podía sostenerse, seguida de la mirada deseosa del unicornio. Al cerrar la puerta de la habitación de la de ojos oscuros, el caballero abrazó por la espalda a la dama mientras dejaba vagar su nariz en el cuello de ella. La chica por instante se dejo consentir por la caricia tanto se quitaba su suéter y el chaleco aturdida, más al girar y descubrir los ojos verdes de su compañero, no encontró los marrones que ella necesitaba_._

—_Seiya...—_pensó mientras quitaba las manos del castaño de sus caderas.

—Creo que fue suficiente por esta noche, Jabu—replicó mas sosiega la de mirada oscura.

El argelino paso una de sus manos sobre el rostro de la morena y le habló—Quiero dormir contigo Miho, se que tu también lo quieres.

La chica le dio un empujón ligero, alejándolo y se tumbó sobre su cama. El unicornio insistente se aproximó al borde de la cama, pero al percibir el tacto del hombre, los pies de la morena lo expulsaron de nuevo.

—Esta bien, ya entendí, dormiré aquí en el sillón—señalo el chico acercándose al mueble cerca de la cama.

— Buenas noches.

A los pocos segundos el castaño se derribó sobre el sillón y dejó su mirada firme en el techo mientras la morena se apretaba la cara sobre su almohada y se enredaba en sus cobijas, tratando de contener su llanto.

Hyoga por su parte, había llegado por la imperceptible mañana blanca hasta esas tierras heladas de Asgard sin ánimos de descansar, ya que lo había hecho durante el trayecto del avión. Conforme a ello, decidió tomarse un tiempo para cumplir con un pendiente que le robaba la tranquilidad. Caminó con su abrigo y algunas flores internándose sobre la tundra hasta llegar a un terreno donde permanecían guardados sus recuerdos. Se precipitó sobre el gélido hielo y arrodillado, derramó un llanto acoplado de sentimiento.

Tras unos minutos de pleno elipsis mirando aquel lugar, como si la vida le jugara una broma, un par de brazos cálidos lo rodearon consolándolo.

—No llores, ella esta orgullosa de ti—susurró una delicada voz sobre el odio del rubio, quien al sentirlo, se aferró a ese abrazo.

En otra parte del cosmos, dos compañeros mantenían una reunión bajo la sombra de un árbol.

— ¿Y bien Shun, qué te parece mi idea?—pregunto animado el santo del pegaso.

—Creo que estas loco y que los días que estuviste durmiendo te afectaron—pronunció simpático el santo de la cadenas removiéndose intranquilo sobre la madera ante la mirada inquisidora del castaño.

— ¿No se supone que quieres recuperar a June?—cuestionó molesto el japonés—pues es mejor que te vayas haciendo a la idea, te espero en la noche entonces como quedamos.

—No lo hare, me da pena lo que piense Ikki de mi si hago eso—contestó con un mohín de preocupación Andrómeda tanto Seiya se golpeaba la frente.

—No te preocupes por él, "Superpegaso" se deshará de él unas horas, así que nada de pretextos—sonrió el castaño con su dedo amenazante y de inmediato meneó su silla con dificultad.

—Bueno, iré a buscar lo que necesitamos y te veré en la noche, adiós—dijo el castaño distrayéndose con la silueta rojiza de su hermana saliendo de la mansión. Shun al verse solo, suspiró resignado y partió fuera de la mansión.

La silueta castaña de Seika salió de la residencia en busca de su hermano. Al verlo a escasos metros batallando con su silla para llegar hasta ella, resolvió aproximarse.

—Seiya, ¿dónde estabas? sabes que no debes andar jugueteando en tu estado—regaño la castaña a su pariente.

—Lo siento Seika, es que se me estaban haciendo llagas en _la colita_ sin hacer nada y decidí divertirme por ahí.

La chica al escuchar esto sonrió y reposó su espalda en la madera de un árbol.

—Oye Seiya, ¿no haz visto a Ikki? digo esta mañana no lo he visto y...—la castaña al preguntar sobre el fénix tiñó su rostro rojizo y desvió la mirada a la marrón de su hermano, jugueteando con sus manos. Seiya sonrió ante la actitud de su hermana, había visto cientos de veces la misma con Shun al preguntar por June, así que prudente, curioseó:

—Dime algo hermanita, sin tomar en cuenta las miradas y de preocupación que él te regalaba en el hospital, ¿te gusta el tal Ikki?

— ¡No! como dices eso Seiya, es solo que...—la chica al verse descubierta, decidió inquirir a su hermano— ¿Acaso estas celoso?

—Como te explico, no lo se, solo quiero saber si mi hermanita seria feliz con alguien como él, digo es buen tipo y hasta si quieres... _guapo,_ ¡oh Athena!, no debería de estar diciendo esas cosas, pero es que es muy solitario y además él esta enamorado.

—Ah...—pronunció la chica bajando su mirada decepcionada— ¿Y... se puede saber de quién?

—De una chica llamada Esmeralda, el fénix de pequeño era alegre y hasta simpático, nos apoyaba en nuestras travesuras, ¡ah! eso si, siempre cuidando de Shun, sin embargo desde su entrenamiento en la Isla muerte, donde conoció a Esmeralda, cambio demasiado—contestó el castaño observando la mirada cesada de su hermana.

—Debió ser una linda chica para que lo hiciera—replicó la castaña sintiendo una pesadez sobre sus hombros.

—Hablando del susodicho, Seika, debo pedirte un favor, lleva a algún lugar al fénix esta noche, ayuda a su querido hermano Shun en _sus desventuranzas de amor_. —musitó bromista el pegaso. La chica no se resistió a la mirada suplicante de su hermano y contestó:

—Claro, pero solo por esta vez—después de todo no la desagradaba la idea.

—Bueno, entonces te dejo, debo hacer unas cosas para la noche, suerte—terminó el santo mientras se alejaba hacia el interior de la mansión.

Seika reía al ver a su hermano discutir con su silla sobre el verde jardín mientras se dejaba cubrir por el delicioso sol debajo de esos segundos de calma, cuando distraída, una sombra a su espalda la atrapó.

—Hola Seika, ¿qué haces aquí?—pregunto el fénix amable, incluso esbozando una dulce e inusual sonrisa y tomando gentilmente su brazo.

—Ikki, vine a buscar a Seiya y a darme un respiro, la mansión me provoca...escalofríos—bromeó la chica aunque al recordar las palabras de su pariente, se alejó discretamente del contacto del moreno. Para Ikki no paso desapercibido este gesto, ya que al tratar de acercarse, ella inmediatamente se apartaba.

— ¿Te sucede algo, estas bien?, hoy estas muy extraña conmigo—dijo el fénix mientras la chica sin querer, se detuvo en los fascinantes ojos del moreno y cambió su semblante. Y es que ese hombre con su fornida anatomía, su bronceada piel contrastante con sus ojos oscuros y su aterciopelada voz la trastornaban.

—No para nada, es más, esta noche te invito a cenar para, para...—preciso la chica tras un silencio— ¡Eso es!, para celebrar la recuperación de Seiya ¿aceptas?

—Claro, será un placer.

Adentro de la mansión, Reda regresó del teléfono hacia June, quien incesable no dejaba de observar al exterior.

—Bueno June, creo que me iré a mi hotel—dijo el pelirrojo caminado rumbo a la salida.

—Deberías hablar con Saori y te quedarte aquí—sugirió afable la amazona.

—No creo que sea correcto, además mi hotel queda muy cerca de aquí. De todos modos quería ver si en la noche salimos a cenar a algún lugar ¿te gustaría?—preguntó el pelirrojo antes de cruzar el umbral.

—No estoy de animos, pero me vendría bien hablar con un amigo como tu, tengo muchos sentimientos encontrados. Así que si, me gustaría—bufó amable la rubia mientras despedía a su compañero de la mansión.

—Nos vemos a las diez, yo pasare por ti, hasta entonces. —terminó de decir el chico alejándose hacia las enormes rejas de la vivienda.

La mañana radiante se había combinado con los tintes rosados cual toronja de la tarde y esos tonos naranjas habían enlazado el frio de la noche y el bello brillo de la luna.

Durante el trascurso de la tarde se hicieron algunos propósitos debajo de una ventana y los residentes de esa casa, salieron a observar a un par de jóvenes que llevarían a cabo una sorpresa inesperada.

En el patio de la mansión, cerca de una ventana de una rubia, dos caballeros habían planeado una bella sorpresa con papelitos de colores esparcidos por todo el suelo. Uno de ellos venia ataviado de un simpático sombrero y el otro, aun con su silla de ruedas, traía consigo una guitarra.

Los demás habitantes del lugar esperaban animados la hora del evento y bajo el mutismo que ambos caballeros exigieron para la ocasión, sonreían por debajo observando las ocurrencias del dúo.

— ¿Estas seguro que Seika aun no ha regresado con Ikki?—preguntaba por doceava vez el santo de las cadenas al chico de la silla de ruedas.

—Ya te he dicho que no Shun, tranquilo—decía convincente el castaño mientras se aproximaba a su compañero para empezar su ocurrencia.

—Ya de por si me siento ridículo, con Ikki aquí...—decía con su rostro encendido el de cabellos verdes mientras se acomodaba el extraño sombrero que le había encargado su amigo.

—Vamos Shun, es una idea romántica, piensa que es por ella. Así que a la una, dos y las tres—respondió el castaño antes de empezar a colocarse la guitarra para el momento.

—Esperen muchachos, yo quiero participar con el coro—bromeó el santo del dragón mientras se acercaba al _dúo dinámico_ —Como cuando éramos niños, cómo en los viejos tiempos.

Y entonces el momento llego, el castaño empezó a tocar unos acordes con su guitarra bajo el ventanal de June, mientras Shun intentaba sacar una tonada en su garganta siguiendo a su compañero. Y tal como lo planearon, Andrómeda cantó acompañado de Seiya:

"_Here comes the sun__  
><em>_Here comes the sun__  
><em>_And I say, It´s alright___

_Little darling__  
><em>_It´s been a long cold lonely winter__  
><em>_Little darling__  
><em>_It feel like years since It´s been here"_

La amazona de camaleón, quién estaba distraída con un libro esperando la media hora que faltaba para que Reda llegara, tumbada sobre su cama, empezó a escuchar un suave murmullo al exterior y un par de risas .La curiosidad le hizo presa y como faz se levantó a observar tal alboroto en el exterior. Al remover la cortina de la habitación, observó a Shun cantando bajo su ventana mas nervioso que de costumbre junto con Shiryu y Seiya, quien inspirado tocaba su instrumento y los demás presentes se morían de risa a costa de ellos.

La chica abrió la ventana y divertida sonrió al ver tal movió su mano en señal de que bajara hasta aquella reunión mientras la chica, divertida, corrió a abrir la puerta para ir al festejo.

— ¡Vamos galán, buena suerte!—dijo Seiya mientras intentaba moverse con su guitarra y silla a la vez, sin embargo al no poder lograrlo con el instrumento, le ordenó al dragón—Vamos no seas desvergonzado y ayuda a un invalido.

De pronto, June abrió la puerta de la mansión tras los murmullos emocionados y avanzó hacia los presentes. Y entre ellos se perdió en la mirada verde del caballero de las cadenas.

— ¿Y esto?, no recuerdo que fuera mi cumpleaños—pregunto la rubia tanto se quitaba la máscara esbozando una gran sonrisa. Sus manos temblaban ante el detalle, el ambiente era perfecto en esa noche clara y la persona que robaba su razón justo frente a ella.

—June ¿te gusto la canción?—pregunto nervioso Andrómeda. La chica emocionada le propinó un abrazo cargado de emoción y de inmediato se retiró.

—Si, mucho y también tu bonito sombrero—al verse pillado el caballero se lo quitó de inmediato, volviendo a su seriedad habitual.

—Me alegro, todo esto es porque yo quería preguntarte, si tú quieres...hacer algo conmigo, es decir tú y yo juntos y...—decía enredado en sus pensamientos el santo de las cadenas. La chica al verlo tan ansioso, le coloco sus dedos sobre sus labios.

—No digas mas Shun, ¿si quieres mañana hacemos algo juntos, vale?—comentó la chica y sin ninguna reacción mas que el encendido de sus mejillas, el caballero se alejó de ella sigilosamente.

La chica bufó con los nervios en las manos decepcionada, bajó su mirada triste observando la espalda fornida del caballero. Shun al girar, notó la mirada de reproche del pegaso y sin más, se estancó.

Los pies de él se detuvieron entre el silencio eterno y de pronto, cubierto bajo la fresca brisa que movía los arboles y removía sus flequillos, tomó una bocanada de aire y regresó hacia ella intempestivamente. Se acerco lo suficiente, guardando su respiración a cada centímetro y con sus puños apretados, la besó. No hacían falta palabras.

Un par de segundos sutiles agazapado en los suaves labios de ella fueron suficientes para calmar su ansiedad, y sin más, espero paciente alguna reacción con el rostro encendido. La chica tardó un instante en asimilar aquel fragmento de realidad que tanto anhelo y deseando mas contacto, se abalanzó sobre el caballero robándole la respiración. Los demás se quedaron boquiabiertos ante aquella escena tan inesperada sonriendo por debajo. Ella aferró sus manos al delgado cuello del joven y lo atrajo hasta ella nuevamente con fervor. Cada movimiento, cada segundo unidos piel con piel fue cada vez mas encantador. El caballero al desbalancearse, pasó sus manos por la estrecha cintura de la rubia y la apegó a su cuerpo cubriéndola con su calor.

La joven de pronto, tras sentir que perdería el juicio y el aliento, dejó escurrir de sus ojos cerrados delgadas lágrimas aun con los labios del caballero sobre si. Tras un transcurso lento separándose de la pálida piel del joven, habló:

—Shun, Shun, Shun—murmuró en repetidas ocasiones la chica tratando de percibir la realidad.

El chico le otorgó una dulce sonrisa al sentirse complementado ante los gestos maravillados de la joven y seguido le acarició el rostro con la fineza de sus dedos. Ambos amantes estaban en pleno embelesamiento, atrapados en un suave pero firme abrazo cuando la magia desapareció.

— ¡June!—gritó a lo lejos una voz interrumpiendo aquel momento.

— ¿Por qué me haces esto?—pregunto Reda con la voz desencajada y observando a la pareja.

La rubia y el de cabellos verdes se alejaron del abrazo a escasos centímetros y ambos miraron desconcertados a su compañero.

— ¿De qué hablas Reda?—sonrió nerviosa la rubia pensando que era broma.

—Hablo de la relación que teníamos tu y yo en el Santuario, creí que te importaba todo lo que planeamos juntos, de verdad te creía cuando decías que me amabas—vociferaba con fervor el pelirrojo.

—Reda no digas tonterías, sabes que eso no es cierto ¿por qué haces esto, porque dices eso?—preguntaba la rubia mientras Shun confundido bajaba su mirada. No creía lo que veía.

—Porque yo si te amo, por eso vine aquí, por ti, no creí que por una discusión tiraras todo a la basura—continuaba el pelirrojo manteniendo su distancia con los dos amantes pero con su fría mirada.

Shun se quedo totalmente desconcertado, acaba de demostrarle a June que sus sentimientos eran sinceros y tal parecía que ella tenia un pasado sin concluir.

—Reda, ahora no por favor, dile a Shun que no es cierto—la chica giró sus ojos hacia el caballero Andrómeda, quien avanzaba hacia atrás sin dedicarle mirada—Shun, no se porque Reda esta diciendo esto pero te lo juro que no es cierto.

Andrómeda ya no podía mas, ya no quería escuchar, asi que sin nada mas por hacer, avanzó rápidamente entre sus compañeros al interior de la mansión sin expresión aparente.

—Shun tienes que creerme, Reda di algo—pronunciaba la rubia al borde de la desesperación tanto el santo de las cadenas desaparecía de la vista de los presentes, quienes incómodos miraban aun la escena.

Al ver partir al caballero, la rubia se abalanzó sobre Reda golpeando el pecho de él ahogada en llanto.

— ¡¿Porque hiciste eso Reda, porqué ahora, porqué?—preguntaba la chica envuelta en llanto sostenida por los brazos del pelirrojo.

—Algún día lo entenderás—pronuncio Reda dejando que June, quien se desvanecía hacia el suelo bajo su opresión, tomara entre sus manos aquellos papelitos multicolores que Shun había preparado para ella. Armada de frustración tras unos segundos de sollozo, se levanto del suelo y se limpió toscamente las lágrimas.

— ¡Estas loco!—pronunció imperceptible la rubia— ¡Lárgate, lárgate de aquí!—dijo con rabia en sus palabras la joven golpeando una vez mas el pecho del pelirrojo y corriendo hacia en interior de la mansión.

El pelirrojo tras escuchar esto, avanzó despacio hacia las rejas de la mansión dirigiéndose a rumbo desconocido.

—Tengo que hablar con el—hablo al viento la amazona, intentando recuperar la calma más una mano la detuvo al caminar.

—June conozco a Shun, perdóname pero no creo que sea el momento, déjalo solo—le dijo la voz suave del dragón.

La chica al escuchar esto y encontrar su mirada desesperada con la serena del dragón, corrió exasperada hacia el interior de la mansión. Subió las escaleras intempestivamente y se encerró en la misma habitación de la cual había salido. Se abrazó a su almohada y gimió con rabia durante esa noche aun con unos cuantos papeles de colores sobre sus largos dedos.

El caballero de las cadenas azotó su puerta y se aseveró de colocarle el seguro antes de sentarse sobre su lecho, decepcionado. Tanto trabajo que le había costado abrirse, tantas ilusiones hechas fragmentos en aquel momento y lo peor, confirmar lo que tanto temió. En verdad dolía, dolía demasiado.

— ¿Porqué June, porqué?—se preguntó el santo en un débil murmullo. Se sentó al borde de la cama, observando la luna tras las nubes grisáceas, y como en los viejos tiempos, atrapó a Chocolate en sus manos para derramar una lágrima debajo de sus mechones. Aquella fue la lágrima más dolorosa que le había quemado el alma, estaba hecho pedazos.

En el patio Ban, Geki, Ichi, Nachi, Shunrei y Shiryu, Seiya y Saori permanecían asombrados del suceso. Mantenían esas típicas calmas cuando se ha desatado una bomba y sin nada más que disertar, todos se dirigieron a diferentes lugares entre murmuraciones.

Shiryu y Shunrei con su mirada desconsolada, avanzaron hacia la cocina. Ya dentro de ella, envueltos en el mutismo melancólico, merodearon entre el refrigerador buscando algo ideal para cenar.

—Vaya que estuvo fuerte lo que sucedió allá afuera, pobre Shun y June, los vi tan felices que no puedo creer que esto haya pasado—comentó rompiendo el silencio, la china.

Shiryu tras tomar la jarra de agua y servirse un vaso, movió su cabeza en señal de desconcierto.

— ¿Crees que Shun este bien?—cuestionó de nuevo la china.

—El es muy fuerte, sin embargo me preocupa,Ikki seguro hablara con él—concluyó el dragón mientras se acercaba a la joven, quien entretenida al empezar a preparar un emparedado, fue fácilmente arrinconada por la espalda. La oriental se giró para descubrir los ojos del chino.

—No se que haría en su lugar, no soportaría perderte de nuevo—respondió el caballero.

La china tomó entre sus manos el cuello del hombre, cuidando de no mancharlo de aderezo y le otorgó un etéreo beso.

— ¿Podría dormir esta noche contigo? , ya sabes, así no escaparías de mi—replicó bromista el caballero sonrojando a la dama.

— ¡Shiryu!—pronunció con una tonada de sermón, la joven divertida.

Un dúo regresaba de sus andanzas por Japón a aquella mansión observando en una parte del patio papeles multicolores esparcidos por el viento. Seika junto con Ikki miraron extrañados el suelo y entraron a la residencia restándole importancia. El silencio y oscuridad eran demasiado inquietantes.

—Voy al sanitario, no tardo, Ikki—musito Seika mientras subía las escaleras buscando con la mirada a alguien que le comentara el porque tal mutismo. Ikki por su parte, le asintió a la dama y se tumbó sobre un sillón, resoplando cansado.

Seika iba rumbo a la habitación donde se hospedaba, cuando un sollozo le llamó la atención. Por impulso, tocó esa puerta la cual había visto a Shun compartir con Ikki, más si el fénix andaba abajo, supuso entonces que era Shun quien permanecía en aquel lugar:

—Shun ¿te encuentras bien?—pregunto dando pequeños golpecitos hacia la puerta, la castaña.

El santo observó la fría madera de donde provenía la voz y mas sereno, decidió abrir al reconocer la voz tras ella.

—Seika,¿necesitabas algo? —pronunció el chico al abrir la puerta, sin embargo para la Seika no paso desapercibido aquel rojizo color en los cristalinos ojos del joven.

—No, solo quería saber que estabas bien y por lo que veo creo que no—dijo la chica mientras con su delgada mano acariciaba la pálida mejilla del joven. Andrómeda sentía la necesidad de descargar aquel sentimiento el cual tenía atravesado aunque lo que menos quería eran reproches por parte de sus compañeros. El chico hizo un movimiento con su cabeza para invitarla a pasar y la chica obedeció.

— ¿Qué sucedió allá abajo?, hay un gran alboroto y tus ojos me dicen que no fue buena noche.

—No quiero hablar de ello, por favor. —dijo el caballero mientras volvía al ras de la cama donde se había alzado. La chica se acerco silenciosa y tratando de no hacer peso, se sentó en el lecho a escasos centímetros de él.

—Si no quieres hablarlo, entonces déjalo salir con tu llanto. Veras que se quitara ese pesado desconsuelo que tienes. La chica al decir esto, posó su blanca mano sobre la delgada del chico en solidaridad.

Andrómeda al encontrarse con la mirada sincera de la dama, sintió una gran pureza que le quebró el corazón—Gracias Seika .

Los chicos sentados al borde de la cama y con el sentimiento atrapado resolvieron juntar su sentir para acompañarse en su desamor. Seika fraternamente pasó su mano por la espalda del caballero, dándole una suave caricia y el chico sintiéndose protegido, recostó su cabeza sobre el hombro de la castaña.

En aquel momento Ikki, tras la tardanza de la castaña, caminó rumbo a su habitación compartida con su hermano cuando al ver la puerta entreabierta, miró dos siluetas perfectamente acopladas.

—_Shun..._

_**Continuara...**_

_**La idea de Shun cantando surgió ya que vi a Jose Vilchis(actor de doblaje de Shun en México) cantando y me encanto, y claro las bellas serenatas nocturnas que son un detalle aun mas empalagoso. Seiya, según cuentan si toca la guitarra no es invención mía. La canción que creí correcta fue "Here comes the sun" de The Beatles.**_

_**Acepto amenazas porque tuvieron que pasar siete capis para un efímero beso, ¿alguna chica se ofrece a consolar a Shuncito además de Seika?,¿ esta dispuesto Ikki a renunciar al amor por su hermano?¿qué hacia Fler en ese lugar? todo eso pronto lo sabrán. Hagen se ha de estar revolcando en su tumba y yo con mi Aioros ¡por Athena! ,jaja bueno esta vez tardare un poquito mas de tiempo en actualizar lectores ya que tengo planes en mi cabecita enferma, en fin ,tratare de acomodar mi vida y así verlos pronto.**_

_**Y como siempre agradeciendo a Sakura Li, Alishaluz, legendary y Mel que aun se fían de mi así como los silenciosos, nos vemos!**_


	8. Chapter 8 ¿Entonces somos?

_**Nota: Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún lucro.**_

_**Este capitulo contiene escenas de violencia, sugiero que si contenido no es de su criterio, lo omita o salte.**_

_**Capitulo 8: ¿Entonces somos?**_

Ikki sintió una ligera tensión al ver a su hermano con Seika de esa manera _tan afectiva_, por lo que su instinto le hizo gruñir un poco para anunciar su presencia.

— ¡Ah! Ikki —dijo Seika separándose unos centímetros del tacto de Shun tanto éste se secaba toscamente las lágrimas.

— ¿Sucede algo?—pregunto el fénix con sorpresa al ver los residuos de lágrimas de su hermano.

—Nada, solo que me siento cansado—dijo el menor mientras Seika se levantaba de la cama para salir de la habitación, no sin antes ser tomada de la mano con afecto por Shun—Gracias por escucharme, Seika.

La chica le regalo una mirada cómplice al de cabellos verdes tanto el moreno sentía una ligera tracción sobre sus hombros al ver tales simpatías. Pronto la castaña avanzo hacia la puerta y salió seguida del moreno, quien dejó a solas a su hermano.

—Ikki, ¿me acompañas a la cocina por un vaso de leche?—pregunto Seika ante la inmóvil mirada del de cabellos azulados que tal parecía ocultar una inquietud. Y sin recibir contestación, ella avanzo seguida de los paso de él acompañados del simple sonido de sus pasos.

Tras bajar las escaleras y avanzar unos metros en el inmerso silencio, llegaron a la cocina. Ella curioseo en la alacena para luego sacar un vaso de ella. Sin embargo, el fénix no contuvo mucho tiempo su desazón y le preguntó a la castaña:

— ¿Qué comparten Shun y tu que no pueden decirme?

La joven se sorprendió ante las palabras de su compañero y le observo con mesura, mientras tomaba la leche del refrigerador y la servía en el vaso.

—Nada, son cosas de tu hermano que yo no tengo derecho a exponerte Ikki, él debe decirte.

—Entonces no me dirás—reprochó el moreno con fastidio—Creí que serias sincera. Tengo derecho a saber que le sucede a mi hermano.

—Si Esmeralda fuera la que hubiera hablado con Shun, quizá no la pondrías en esta posición.

Al escuchar el nombre de la rubia y con las emociones a flor de piel, el moreno le arrebató el vaso de las manos y lo azotó contra el suelo.

— ¡A ella no la metas en esto, tu no eres nadie para juzgarme y menos para mencionarla!

La castaña se asusto ante la reacción del fénix y tras observar la leche derramada, miró fijamente al caballero, molesta.

— ¡Tienes razón no soy nadie, ni somos nada, así que lo mejor será dejarte en paz y pretender que no te conozco!

Y tras decir esto, la castaña salió de la cocina con prisa tanto el gruñía molesto ante lo sucedido. Aguardo su mirada hacia el suelo y descubrió como aquél nombre resonaba en su mente con fuerza: _Esmeralda._

En otra parte del cosmos, Hyoga aun se mantenía bajo el abrazo de la rubia de Asgard.

— ¿Fler, qué haces aquí?—pregunto alejándose un poco de la presencia de la dama.

—Aquí vengo cuando quiero olvidar. Asgard esta muy desolado y triste _sin ellos_. Se que es un lugar especial para ti y eso me reconforta. Pero ¿y tu, que haces aquí en estas tierras gélidas?—cuestiono la rubia.

—Vine por las mismas razones que venia mi maestro, puro protocolo. —sonrió el siberiano— Y también, tenia muchas ganas de verte.

—Pues bienvenido, vamos al palacio con mi hermana para que platiquemos y me cuentes todo lo que ha pasado contigo ¿te parece?

Y tras decir esto, la rubia le tendió la mano al caballero, quien tumbado en el suelo, asintió la propuesta de la princesa.

Pronto la noche se llevó la penumbra entre la armoniosa calma de la noche y sus luces. Las horas se desvanecieron entre el claro color del cielo al amanecer y el bello esplendor del astro rey.

El chino de la mansión Kido, arrugó sus ojos y observó el blanco techo de la habitación. Segundos más tarde, al voltear a su lado, una fina silueta con su hermoso cabello azabache esparcido por su blanca sabana le guardaba. Metió una de sus manos debajo de la almohada para recostarse sobre ella y con la otra desocupada, acaricio el puente de la nariz hasta los suaves labios de la mujer que compartía su lecho.

—_Te amo Shunrei—_susurro lentamente el caballero del dragón.

Ante el tacto, una mirada azulada aturdida le sorprendió tanto él le regalaba una dulce sonrisa.

—Buenos días, dormilona—dijo el santo bromista ante la bella sonrisa de la chica tanto con su mano acariciaba el talle de su rostro.

—Buenos días Shiryu—rió cómplice ella tras estirar sus brazos y bostezar un poco.

El caballero posó su mano hacia la cintura de la dama y ella le imito, aun bajo las cobijas.

— ¿Que quieres hacer hoy?—cuestionó él embelesado por el rostro de la chica.

—Se me antoja ir al Parque central antes de ir al orfanato, ¿qué tal, te gusta mi idea?—pregunto la chica de cabellos oscuros, traviesa.

—Esta bien, vamos—dijo el dragón, no sin antes acercarse y atraparla con un delicado beso antes de levantarse. Ella se alzó sobre la cama y bajo sus pies hacia el suelo, pero al intentar dar el primer paso, un ligero dolor en su vientre la detuvo.

—Shiryu...—llamo ella preocupada al santo al no poder dar un paso sin sentir el dolor.

— ¿Qué sucede, te sientes bien?—pregunto el santo, moviéndose al otro extremo de la cama, aproximándose con preocupación al ver los gestos de dolor de su amada.

—Creo que debo ir al médico, me duele demasiado al intentar caminar.

—Si, si claro, deja me cambio y nos vamos—replicó de inmediato el santo y a toda prisa tomó su ropa y se la coloco. Tomó entre sus brazos a la dama y se dispuso a partir hacia el hospital.

En otro lugar de Japón, dos muchachos jóvenes tenían una discusión a plena hora de la mañana.

— ¿Cuándo será el día que decidas irte?, ya pasaron dos días y, ¡no te has ido!—replico furiosa Miho al ver desparramado al caballero del unicornio sobre su sillón, comiendo palomitas y tumbado frente al televisor.

—Deja encuentro un lugar de acuerdo a mi economía y entonces me iré. Ya te dije que no quiero estar en la mansión y verla a _ella_. Ahora si me lo permites, déjame ver la televisión—comento cínico el santo del unicornio.

—Por lo menos deberías ir por ropa limpia,¡ hueles horrible! y limpiar un poco mientras no estoy ¿o no piensa hacer nada?—pregunto Miho tomando su bolsa lista para partir al orfanato.

—Esta bien _linda_, cuando regreses me encontraras _bañadito_ y con la cena lista, ahora déjame ver mi programa favorito.

— ¡Osh!—refunfuño la morena antes de azotar la puerta dirigiéndose al orfanato.

En otra parte de Japón, el santo de pegaso se divertía deslizándose en su silla de ruedas por una de las rampas que habían colocado exclusivamente para él, cuando una tonada bajo el piano en el interior de la casa, le llamo la atención.

Con curiosidad, removió su silla hacia el interior de la mansión y avanzo hacia los cuartos donde provenía la música. Para su fortuna, venía de uno de los tantos del primer piso, así que se desplazo con prisa sobre el suelo hasta encontrar un salón entreabierto. En el fondo de este, la luz tenue cubría un piano y también, una bella silueta cargada de emoción al sentir el instrumento en sus manos.

El santo entró hacia el salón, provocando el rechinido de la puerta y así que la silueta lo mirara.

— ¿Estas bien?—pregunto pegaso aproximándose hacia la dama con rapidez, que permanecía sentada sobre el banco del instrumento.

—Nada es solo que...—replico Saori con sus ojos irritados.

—Es solo que te sientes culpable por todo lo que ha pasado ¿no es cierto?—interrumpió el castaño con certeza a la joven— Mira Saori, que seas la reencarnación de una diosa no significa que seas perfecta y ¿sabes porque?, porque el ser humano es imperfecto, si no imagínate lo aburrido que sería si no lo fuera. Además creo que solo ves tus defectos y nos ves lo hermosa y maravillosa que puedes ser, no como Athena si no como Saori.

— Seiya...—respondió casi imperceptible ante la gran verdad que le golpeaba. La chica tras las palabras de su santo, sintió aun mas pesada la carga sobre sus hombros. El castaño bajo el silencio de ambos, alcanzó la delgada mano de ella y con la otra libre, le tomo el mentón para que ella lo mirara.

—Tengo una idea, la melodía que tocabas era hermosa así que, ¿por qué no me enseñas a tocar el piano y yo te enseñare a tocar la guitarra, vale?

La chica sonrió al escuchar las palabras del hombre y con cooperación, le paso la mano sobre su hombro para ayudarlo a sentarse en el banco del piano. Una vez reposados en la fina madera, la joven nerviosa empezó a dar su lección.

—Bien, estas son la teclas que van de acuerdo a las notas... —dijo la chica antes de que las manos de Seiya la interrumpieran.

—Siempre he dicho que la práctica es mejor que la técnica, toca algo...para mí—replico con suave voz el castaño.

La chica empezó a tocar con determinación cada tecla, formando una dulce melodía que atrapó de inmediato al caballero, A cada minuto, la intensidad y delicadeza de la melodía los hacia rememorar ese momento como algo intimo y cómplice de ambos. Incluso en el esplendor de la mágica canción, el caballero cerró sus ojos dejándose seducir por la dulce tonada.

Y justo al escuchar las últimas notas tristes, el chico embelesado de la bella imagen de la chica a sumisa luz y tras escucharla solo para si, se dejo caer a sus deseos y le dio un ligero beso sobre su mejilla, dejando atónita a la dama, que en el silencio eterno, se encontró con la intensa mirada marrón de él.

Ella salió esa mañana desesperada tras ubicar en el directorio los hoteles más cercanos, francamente tenia la cabeza llena de confusión, de dolor, de traición y necesitaba una razón, solo una para entender.

Entro a dos hostales preguntando a la recepción el nombre de su compañero y sinceramente no lo encontró. Estaba al punto de darse por vencida, quizá aquel pelirrojo ya había partido y jamás tendría un esclarecimiento de su actitud.

Pero nunca reparo en la mirada verde que le seguía desde que salió de la mansión, escondiendo su cosmos y observando cada paso de la triste chica rubia.

Ella llegó a un sencillo hostal con sus esperanzas de encontrarlo casi extintas, cuando al preguntar, escucho lo que necesitaba. Reda estaba en aquel lugar.

Pidió el numero de habitación mientras observaba hacia el exterior de la hostería tanto la mirada verde se escondía tras un puesto de periódicos observando los movimientos ansiosos de la rubia.

La joven obtuvó el número de habitación y subió hacia el lugar destinado. Al verse frente a la dura madera de una de las habitaciones, suspiro un momento y se armo de valor para tocarla.

El pelirrojo estaba acomodado en la cama con el control de la televisión en la mano buscando un momento de recreación, cuando al escuchar la puerta, apagó de inmediato el aparato. Se levanto con curiosidad y abrió. Jamás creyó lo que vio.

—June... ¿qué, qué haces aquí?—pregunto desorientado el hombre invitando a pasar con un ligero ademan a la rubia.

—Quiero explicaciones y las quiero ya, Reda. Lo que sucedió ayer...—pregunto con seriedad la amazona mientras él cerraba la puerta con seguro.

—Perdóname June, se que fue muy cobarde de mi parte lo que sucedió ayer pero se que lo sabes, sabes que siempre, desde que éramos niños, yo tenia un sentimiento especial por ti.

El pelirrojo se movió hacia la ventana, sin observar a la chica tanto ella observaba sus movimientos fríos en la habitación.

—Y sabes también que desde que llego _él_ todo cambio. Tú vida solo giraba para _él_, no importa nada ni nadie, solo _él_. Y sin embargo, a pesar de eso, yo te he amado, en silencio observando tus hermosos movimientos. Así como tú vives por él, yo lo hago por ti.

La chica incrédula y pasmada ante las razones que le deba su compañero de su comportamiento, habló con desconcierto.

—Lo lamento Reda, no quiero lastimarte, pero yo a él lo amo y si algún día tengo la oportunidad de estar a su lado, hare todo lo que este en mi por cumplirlo.

Al escuchar esto, deteniendo su errante mirada frustrada al exterior, el chico de inmediato cambio su semblante.

— ¿Qué no lo entiendes?—replicó el caballero aproximándose con ímpetu hacia ella para tomarla de la muñeca y la acorralarla contra la pared. Por un momento se deleito con la fina silueta de la rubia bajo su complexión moviéndose nerviosa ante su actitud violenta.

— ¡Cálmate Reda, me estas lastimando! —replicó la rubia con incertidumbre.

— ¡No me pidas que me calme cuando tu me provocas de esta manera!—dijo con fervor el pelirrojo sintiendo como la tensión corría por sus venas y su razón se nublaba de deseo. Miró de reojo la distancia hacia la cama y con un giro violento la tumbó sobre su lecho.

Segundos después, loco de deseo, se subió sobre ella besando con impulso cada parte de la aun cubierta de la piel blanca de la dama, tomando entre sus manos las delgadas muñecas de la chica impidiendo su defensa.

— ¡Reda, suéltame!—musitaba con coraje la rubia forcejeando con su compañero, quién con una de sus manos intentaba quitarle la máscara.

— ¡Si el es el dueño de tu corazón, yo seré el de tu cuerpo, aunque se me vaya en ello la vida!

El caballero empujaba su cuerpo contra el de la rubia con violencia, dejando marcada su piel ante su tacto tanto ella intentaba zafarse del agarre del pelirrojo. La chica pesar de ser una amazona, con el peso de su compañero encima poco podía maniobrar para su escape y su única preocupación era que no le descubriera el rostro.

Tras unos minutos de desesperación y terror, la puerta se abrió violentamente ante los gritos de la rubia .El pelirrojo solo sintió como un par de manos lo empujaban contra la pared como una marioneta alejándolo de la rubia.

— ¡Déjala ,deja en paz a June!—grito con una furia jamás conocida en sus ojos, el caballero Andrómeda.

— ¡¿Qué haces aquí maldito? lárgate y déjanos solos!—respondió Reda después de sentir el ardor sobre su espalda al chocar contra la pared.

— ¡Vámonos June!—dijo Andrómeda con determinación mientras ofrecía su mano a la dama tendida sobre la cama y penetraba su mirada a su compañero.

— ¡Ella no ira a ningún lado, esta aquí porque quiso, vino por voluntad propia a buscarme, así que mejor lárgate!—replicaba aun tendido sobre el suelo, Reda.

Reda no era tonto, sabia que por mucho su compañero le superaba en fuerza, ya no era el mismo niño ingenuo al cual él hacia bromas, si no era un caballero imponente que si se atrevía a desafiar nada podría salir bien, por lo que contenido en el suelo, acallaba su rabia contra Shun.

La chica aun inmóvil ante la cama, veía con angustia la escena, pues Shun jamás mostró el coraje que en ese momento tenía en sus ojos. Y si ella no reaccionaba pronto, el no tardaría en actuar ante las palabras de Reda.

—Vámonos June o... ¿prefieres quedarte?—dijo el caballero mientras la dama con torpeza salía de la habitación.

El de cabellos verdes salió tras ella, cerrando la puerta con estruendor y acto seguido, tomándola de la mano a June, conduciéndola a la salida de aquel lugar. Caminaron a escasos metros de la calle con pasos presurosos, ante la mirada indiferente de las personas que por ahí transitaban. June, angustiada se zafó del agarre de su compañero y le obligo a detenerse.

— ¿Qué hacías aquí Shun, cómo me encontraste?—preguntó la rubia.

—Te seguí porque estaba intranquilo por ti, sin embargo...—hizo una pausa bastante callado el santo, moviéndose intranquilo de lado a lado de la calle, para después mirarla con determinación.

— ¿Porqué viniste a verlo, sabes a lo que te expusiste?—replico con una mezcla de preocupación y molestia el santo que jamás había mostrado, quedando a escaso centímetros de ella, haciendo que ella percibiera su calor.

—Quería que me diera una explicación de lo que hizo anoche, eso fue todo—respondía con ansiedad la chica. Ambos se quedaron sensitivos e inseguros a la mezcla de emociones que había en su entorno.

— ¿Qué te sucede Shun, porqué estas tan enfadado?—pregunto la rubia quitándose la mascara con delicadeza, dejando sus ojos afligidos ante el deleite del hombre.

—Por que, por que—dijo el caballero con su tono más relajado, eclipsándose en el tiempo con la rubia sin prestar atención al lugar—Por que no me gusta verte con él, no me gusta que mires a él ni a nadie más con esa mirada triste. Solo me gusta cuando lo haces para mí.

— ¿Eso que significa?, no te entiendo Shun—pregunto la rubia mientras tomaba de los hombros al joven.

Y llevado por su emoción del momento, se acerco hacia ella para abrazarla suavemente de su cintura. Tomo su mentón con delicadeza y tras juguetear con la nariz de la rubia, la besó. Tras unos segundos de encanto ante el afecto, se separó unos centímetros.

— ¿Entonces que quieres que seamos, simplemente amigos o nada, que somos Shun, qué somos?—pregunto la rubia al borde del llanto y con la voz desencajada.

—Supongo que eso a lo que llaman_... novios. _June te quiero a mi lado, cada día, cada noche, que seamos tu y yo , nada más_. Te amo June, te amo_ —contesto el caballero con una ligera sonrisa mientras abrazaba a la rubia y esta, al borde de la locura, se perdían sobre el pecho del caballero envolviéndose de nerviosismo y agitación.

_**Continuara...**_

_**Si soy re-cursi y mi cabeza explotara con tanta miel, debería de dejar de escribir romance!**_

_**Cuando Shun dijo— ¡Dejala,deja en paz a June!— tuve un dejavu ya que la misma frase pasa en el anime justo con Reda.**_

_**Este capi me ha costado trabajo y es que Shuni es tan tierno y lindo que no se como seria enojado o celoso, espero no haber errado con su reacción.**_

_**Un agradecimiento a mis fieles lectores que siempre me regalan su tiempito: Mel-cocha jaja (amiga pues una vez mas espero que hayas disfrutado a Reda y Shuni en acción, y el deseado beso del final) ,legendary(una vez mas, Reda se ha portado como un patán pero Shun supo arreglar todo sin problema, ah! eso si, aconsejado por Chocolate que igual que el no apoya la violencia), Alishaluz (si Reda se le aloco, le gano el instinto, lo que si esta de incertidumbre es Shunrei, pobrecita) y Sakura Li (se que harás un entripado del coraje por el beso final, perdona y yo creo que Ikki sintió celitos momentáneos porque esta empezando a descubrir que siente algo por Seika, así que no, no enfrentare a los bellos hermanos.).Un gran abrazo y saludos a los anónimos también.**_


	9. Chapter 9 Arrepentido

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

_**Capitulo 9: Arrepentido.**_

— ¿Qué sucede Seiya, porque me miras así?—pregunto Saory inquieta sintiendo como la respiración agitada del caballero se detenía en su rostro.

—Porque hay algo que necesito decirte y ahora, ahora creo que es el momento perfecto.

El castaño se removió hacia ella y le sostuvo sus manos sintiendo la perfección y suavidad de estas.

—Yo se que soy un pobre diablo y que ni siquiera debo tener este tipo de sentimiento hacia ti porque tu mereces a alguien de tu mismo estilo de vida como Julián o como todos esos hombres de tu posición, pero se que si no te lo digo seguiré quemándome en incertidumbre. Saory, Saory yo te...

La chica no pudo más con aquel sentimiento de nervios expirando en su pecho y con premura, le calló la boca al castaño con un beso inesperado dejando atónito al , el chico paso sus brazos hacia la cintura de la dama y con ternura comenzó a rozar sus labios con los de la dama, cerrando sus ojos en el mutismo. Y pensaba que aunque jamás pudiera ser de el, con aquel instante en su memoria se conformaría para calmar a su alma.

La rubia de Asgard se quitó su gran abrigo al llegar con Hyoga al palacio Valhalla y lo deposito sobre un sillón próximo de la sala, dejando a la avista del rubio su fina silueta envuelta en un ligero vestido azul que contrastaba con su piel. Tras hacerlo, frotó sus manos y encogió sus hombros, buscando con la mirada un sirviente que avisara a su hermana de su presencia.

—Hace frio aquí sin mi abrigo—comento con travesura la rubia continuando con su exploración.

— ¿Frio?—pregunto sorprendido el caballero del cisne.

—Si, es que me he puesto este vestido pero es muy fino, no me cubre nada. Lo mejor será irme a cambiar—comento la rubia girando sobre si para modelar el vestido.

—No lo hagas—interrumpió el hombre acercándose hacia la joven de Asgard—Te ves hermosa con el, mejor ven y yo te cubro del frio.

El siberiano abrió sus brazos y la cubrió mientras ella se dejaba agazapar por el delicado calor del hombre, cerrando sus ojos y perdiéndose en el momento. Pasaron varios minutos envueltos en esa sensación, cuando la joven musitó:

—_Te quiero Hagen...—_murmuro inconscientemente la rubia apretándose más contra el pecho del siberiano. Hyoga se tensó ante el comentario y lentamente fue rompiendo el contacto entre él y la princesa. La joven abrió sus ojos al sentir los brazos del caballero alejarse y tras asimilar lo sucedido; entonces supo que había cometido un error al ver la cara de decepción del rubio.

—Hyoga yo...—pretendió suavizar la situación la princesa.

—Lo lamento Fler, yo no soy Hagen ni jamás podre serlo—comentó con desencanto el caballero mientras salía hacia el exterior del palacio, molesto.

Por su parte, Eris permanecía inquieta gran parte del dia, esperando que el teléfono del orfanato sonará, llevaba horas sin tener noticia del siberiano y eso le inquietaba. Tras indicarles a los niños una tarea, se perdió en sus melancólicos pensamientos cuando una flor _danzante _apareció en la ventana, sorprendiéndola.

Ella se acerco cuidadosa hacia el marco de la lumbrera y encontró a Nachi escondido bajo ella.

—Hola Eris—tartamudeaba el santo del lobo tanto ruborizaba su rostro— ¿cómo estas?

—Nachi, que agradable sorpresa, ¿y esa flor?—pregunto la rubia con una sonrisa marcada sobre su cara.

—Es para ti, te, te quería dar una sorpresa. He pasado por aquí a menudo y veo tu carita triste por eso quería darte algo. Dicen que los regalos se parecen a sus dueños pero no te fijes de ello, la flor esta bonita como tú y no como yo.

La chica sonrió ante el comentario y tomó la flor entre sus manos para percibir su olor.

—Gracias Nachi.

El fénix ya no aguantaba los mismos pensamientos corriendo por su mente repetitivamente aquella mañana. Y es que por mas que trataba de olvidar la mirada irritada de Seika, su mente la rememoraba una y otra vez.

Salió desesperado de la mansión, pues sabia que si permanecía ahí, en cualquier momento la castaña aparecería y no sabría como reaccionar.

Camino sin rumbo fijo, y a cada paso, percibía como su preocupación le nublaba haciéndolo vulnerable. Necesitaba tranquilizarse, estaba muy alterado y no muy lejos divisó el parque al cual Shiryu y Shunrei salían a caminar todas las mañanas.

En la entrada de el se podían ver a las familias rebozar en el pasto bajo la sombra de los espesos arboles y en otra parte a parejas romanceando cobijados bajo la luz radiante. Pero él precisaba intimidad y buscando sosiego, fue adentrándose poco a poco a la zona boscosa perdiéndose entre los multicolores que adornaban cada parte del lugar.

Cansado de vagar, se sentó sobre un tronco malformado sintiendo como su única compañía era el murmullo de las hojas al balancear y la pálida luz del solo colándose entre los frondosos florestas.

A verse solo, su mente empezó a atormentarlo de nuevo. Pensaba en Shun, su hermano, aquel por el cual había dedicado todo y el cual ahora, ya no lo necesitaba. Que ironía, lo había protegido de todo y su error justamente fue ese, porque Shun era incluso mas fuerte y determinado que él y al final del día, aquello era digno de presunción.

Que orgullo le daba verlo a su lado combatiendo como un grande, pensar que lo único que necesitaba era que lo dejara de proteger para poder sentir esa completa satisfacción que lo embargaba y que ahora, lo había convertido en un hombre.

Y ella, Esmeralda. La extrañaba demasiado, a veces imaginaba en sueños que podía reunirse con ella, estrecharla ,sentir su aroma, su piel y perderse en su mirada dándole la fuerza necesaria para continuar viviendo; pues cada día que abría los ojos con el amanecer, era mas cansado que el anterior. Quizá si, quizá si moriría como los viejitos amargados en soledad que tanto le bromeaban sus compañeros de orden con la fotografía de su amada.

—Esmeralda...—los labios del caballero se entreabrieron para nombrarla involuntariamente dejando que sus ojos desbordaran unas lágrimas traicioneras en su completa soledad.

Y como si aquella presencia fuera traída por la inmensa tristeza, las hojas amarillentas del árbol donde estaba reposado el fénix, comenzaron a caer lentamente manifestando una suave y cálida brisa que abrazo al moreno, calmando su trémulo corazón.

—_Esmeralda, mi amada Esmeralda, te pido que una vez mas escuches mi voz—_Ikki habló al cielo esperando encontrar una esperanza_— ¿Crees que lo ángeles se enojen al querer estar a tu lado? Quizá esa seria la mejor solución a todo, no sabes lo frio y oscuro que todo me parece sin ti._

— _¿Sabes? me cuesta aceptarlo, pero me siento solo y a veces solo deseo estar contigo, no despertar y reencontrarme con tus hermosos ojos, pero se cuanto le dolería a Shun que lo hiciera. No se porque le importo tanto si soy una persona gris, tan gris que ni siquiera merece el cariño de ustedes, solo lastimo a la gente que esta cerca de mi, como lo hice contigo Esmeralda._

La brisa se agitó más como si tratase de confortarle y la luz se tornó mas espesa.

—_Por eso creo que fue prudente alejare de Seika...no sabes lo que siento al haberla tratado así. Ella empezó a mover cosas en mi interior, me hacia sentir vulnerable, y en momentos hasta... feliz. Aunque debo odiarme por ello, cada que estaba cerca, en instantes me hacia olvidarte ¡¿cómo, como soy capaz de olvidarte, como olvidar a una persona como tu? _

—_Y ahora, ahora estoy perdido, no se que pensar, siempre que me aconsejaban que te deje ir y descansar, pero ellos jamás lo entendería, jamás entenderían que a una maravillosa persona como tu es imposible dejarla ir._

Tras decir esto, el santo se volvió a quebrar y rió de repente por las veces que le obligo a su hermano a reprimir el llanto que era tan liberante. Se dejo hacer en el pasto y dedico su mirada al cielo, intentando calmarse, para que con la corriente calurosa sus ojos empezaran a ceder ante los sueños.

En otra parte de la ciudad, Shiryu caminaba nervioso de lado a lado de la sala de espera del hospital. Y es que Shunrei había ingresado ya un par de horas y aun no había noticia alguna de su estado. Su mente se tornaba cada vez más preocupada haciéndose mil preguntas sin sentido al ver ingresar a los demás pacientes_. ¿Estará bien, y si le paso algo malo?_

Al borde el colapso nervioso, el dragón se iba a adentrar al sanatorio cuando el doctor de la oriental se allegaba hacia él.

— ¿Usted es el familiar de la joven Shunrei?—pregunto el hombre de la bata blanca tanto el dragón asentía presuroso— Pase a mi consultorio con ella.

El galeno le indico el camino al caballero y ambos se internaron en una gran sala lúcida. Al entrar, la china vestía un camisón blanco y permanecía ansiosa sentada detrás de un gran escritorio. Al verla, Shiryu se avecino con preocupación atacándola con preguntas tanto se hincaba, besándole las manos:

— ¿Cómo estas, estas bien, te sientes mejor?

—Tranquilo Shiryu, estoy bien—susurro lentamente la oriental mientras le acariciaba la mejilla al caballero.

El galeno se sentó con misterio detrás del escritorio y observo la actitud del hombre. Al sentirse analizado, el dragón se sentó en la silla que estaba junto a su amada.

— ¿Son pareja?—pregunto el médico con incertidumbre mientras ambos jóvenes asentían intrigados.

—Disculpe la indiscreción jovencita pero, ¿cuando fue la última vez que sostuvo contacto sexual?—pregunto el médico observando la cara de vergüenza de ambos jóvenes.

—Pues...eh, hace unos días acabamos de tener nuestra primera vez ¿eso es malo?—replicó Shunrei mientras enredaba sus manos en su camisón, llena de nervios.

—Pues debo informarles que usted, Shunrei, con los exámenes de glucosa y sangre que mande analizar y después de los exámenes ginecológicos, tiene apenas esos mismos de embarazo.

Shiryu se quedo pasmado ante la noticia mientras Shunrei le dirigía la mirada con sorpresa. Segundos después, el dragón giró hacia la chica, sin expresión aparente sobre su rostro.

—Shiryu...vamos a ser papás—susurro atónita la oriental.

El santo se levantó absorto y empezó a deambular por el pequeño consultorio llevándose las manos sobre el rostro. De pronto la expresión de Shunrei se torno preocupada ante las nulas palabras del caballero y el silencio infernal que envolvía el ambiente con solo el resonar de sus pasos. Y como si todo estuviera en contra de la oriental, el médico gruño incomodo observando a Shunrei.

—Shunrei, Shunrei...—murmuro el santo sin dejar de moverse como león enjaulado por la clínica.

— ¡Shunrei, vamos a ser papás!—grito por fin emocionado el santo dejando atónitos al médico y a la joven que aliviada se dejaba caer sobre su silla. El santo con sus ojos anhelantes se acerco a la silla de la chica y con conmoción, la jaló hacia su cuerpo para estrecharla con fervor.

—Si bien, ya vi que la noticia les da mucho gusto, también hay otra cosa que debo informarles—hablo el doctor atrayendo la atención de los chinos.

— Shunrei, esta demás que te diga que tu cuerpo es muy joven para un embarazo, por ello si haz decidido tenerlo, mas vale que extremes precauciones, aquella molestia que te trajo aquí puede ser una predisposición de rechazo por tu prematuridad.

—Eso significa...—pregunto el dragón con su expresión preocupada mientras se aferraba a la mano delgada de la mujer.

—Que su cuerpo podría rechazar al niño en cualquier momento por su edad.

En otra parte de Japón, Reda permanecía encerrado en su habitación, tumbado sobre su cama y con su mirada perdida en el techo. Perdido en sus pensamientos, habló al aire:

—_Esto no es lo que merezco, ese idiota es el que debería estar así y no yo. ¡Maldición!, algo tengo que hacer para llevarme a June conmigo._

Y como si la necesidad de correr le fluyera por las venas, salió de la habitación presuroso sin rumbo fijo.

Mientras tanto, dos jóvenes después de haberse hablado de amor, permanecían abrazados uno sobre otro en el sillón de la mansión Kido, sin hacer ni decir nada, solo permaneciendo en aquella caricia, como si supieran que en cualquier momento podía romperse ese afecto trayéndoles cualquier malaventura en ello.

—Shun...—hablo ella rompiendo la monotonía mientras el contestaba con un simple resoplar de su voz.

— ¿Qué sigue para nosotros?

—Pues...—hablo reteniendo el aire el santo— No lo se, quizá un beso por aquí—replicó el caballero dándole un beso en el oído a la rubia—otro por acá...—continuo el santo hacia el cuello —y uno mas aquí...—y termino en uno delicado en la mejilla haciendo sonreír a la amazona.

La chica le correspondía agazapándose más sobre el cuerpo del santo de las cadenas.

—Se que no es el momento, pero me preocupa _él_, se que no debería pero jamás lo había visto así, con ese odio en sus ojos.

—Pues si, en la Isla jamás hizo algo parecido, no se porque ha cambiado tanto—replicó el santo rendido mientras tomaba el mentón de la rubia para atraer su mirada—No te preocupes, él estará bien, lo se.

—Es más, para que dejes de pensar en ello, te cocinare lo único que se hacer...

La rubia abrió sus ojos con incredulidad mientras el de mirada esmeralda la veía con travesura—Combinado de frutas, estilo Ikki.

La chica sonrió ante el comentario del chico ya que alguna vez Shun le había contado esa historia y ambos se levantaron del sillón con rumbo a la cocina.

Sus pies hinchados ya no podían dar un paso mas después de pasar todo el día correteando a Makoto de un lado a otro para que se dejara curar su herida tras romper un vidrio. Abrió la puerta con desanimo, escuchando como la lluvia estaba por venir y jamás pensó encontrar lo que vio.

Su casa estaba convertida en un sendero iluminado de velas que conducían a una mesa perfectamente elegante. Su vivienda reluciente y lo más divertido, el unicornio con un peinado estirado y un smoking de noche de gala.

—Señorita, su cena esta servida—hablo el unicornio con una botella de vino en sus manos.

— ¿Qué significa esto, Jabu?—pregunto en una mezcla de risa y admiración, Miho.

—Pues que compruebes que no soy tan sucio como crees y que si lo que querías era tu casa reluciente así será, ¿ya ves? , no confías en mí.

La morena se sentó en la silla que le ofreció el unicornio y con ademanes divertidos espero a que el caballero continuara con su ola de consentimientos hacia ella.

La cálida corriente del día había desaparecido, trayendo el grisáceo cielo con sus estruendosos ruidos anunciando la lluvia. Un par de hojas más que cayeron del árbol que cubría a Ikki llegando con el viento hasta sus oídos, susurrándole:

—_No te preocupes por mi Ikki, yo solo quiero que seas feliz..._

Ikki permanecía perdido en sus sueños, cuando el goteo del agua sobre su cara, lo despertó. Arrugó sus ojos, alzándose del suelo y tomándose la cabeza. Conforme a ello, giró a todos lados esperando encontrar la voz que escucho en sueños, sin embargo ninguna presencia se veía próxima. Se levanto y empezó el camino de regreso a la mansión, era tarde.

En otro lugar de esa ciudad, los ruidos furiosos del cielo ponían ansiosa a una sola castaña.

Se había acomodado en un sillón de la mansión con una pequeña manta, un libro y una taza humeante de té sin embargo una extraña angustia no la dejaba concentrarse. Mas bien un nombre no la dejaba en paz: _Ikki._

_Se sentía culpable ante la discusión de la noche anterior, de pronto le asustaba tanta angustia que él generaba en ella, pero sabia que al final había una razón; el era el único que la había apoyado al buscar a Seiya ,que le daba su confianza y que la había hecho sentir protegida y sobretodo...feliz._

Era tarde, no había rastro del fénix y la inquietante hora la mortificaba. La lluvia comenzó a caer por las paredes de la mansión, llenado de estruendos golpeteos de granizo el exterior.

Seika permanecía sentada solo siendo distraída por Shun y June que reían en la cocina divertidos. Ella no quería alarmar a Shun en aquello y decidida, creyó que era momento de salir a levantó del sillón para ponerse sus zapatos y de pronto la puerta se abrió.

—Ikki, ¿dónde estabas?, estaba muy preocupada por ti—de inmediato vociferó la castaña hacia la seria silueta mojada del moreno.

— ¿Preocupada?—cuestionó confundido el santo—Perdóname Seika por hacerlo, no creí que nadie notara mi presencia.

— ¡Mírate, estas empapado!—se acerco la chica quitándose la frazada caliente que llevaba sobre ella— Toma esta manta.

El caballero no discutió y empezó a desnudar su torso de la ropa humedecida. La chica observo sonrojada la silueta del caballero y espero atenta a que el moreno se colocara la frazada. Tan pronto terminó, ambos avanzaron hacia el sillón más próximo quedando a una distancia muy corta. El fénix bajó sus ojos mientras ella le pasaba solidariamente la mano en su espalda esperando que se calentara ante el frio de la lluvia.

—Seika—dijo el de mirada oscura rodeado de misterio— Perdona lo de anoche, yo...

—Ya olvídalo, yo también tuve mi culpa, no debí mencionarla—interrumpió la castaña con una ligera sonrisa atenuando la rispidez del tema.

—Se que tu solo querías saber de Shun porque estabas preocupado, se que yo haría lo mismo por Seiya, así que mejor olvidarlo.

El caballero se encontró con el miramiento del joven y ambos se dejaron analizar por sus afanosas miradas.

—Aun conserva tu calor—expresó el fénix refiriéndose a la manta.

Tras un momento de incertidumbre, el hombre indago con sigilo:

—Seika, tengo una pregunta que me esta rondando la cabeza, ¿tu, sientes algo Shun?

La chica bufo molesta y se apartó un poco de la figura sombría de Ikki.

— ¿Por qué siempre tienes que preguntar cosas absurdas y romper lo bien de la situación? No, no me gusta tu hermano ¿contento?

Ante la respuesta, el hombre rió imperceptible y retomó su investigación, dejando susceptible a la dama con su siguiente pregunta:

— ¿Y yo, dime Seika, que sientes por mi?—pregunto el santo esperando encontrarse con la anhelante mirada marrón de la dama.

—Ikki, yo...

La proximidad del moreno y la castaña era demasiada, y ante su inexperiencia, el hizo un jugueteo torpe acariciando el cabello de la mujer; la tomó por embeleso del mentón y la rozó a su labios.

El santo y la chica permitieron quietos, unidos en aquel fragmento de vida, ante el oportuno silencio y sus respiraciones deseosas.

_**Continuara...**_

_**Hola lindos lectores, pues una vez mas aquí su autora que les informa que a este fic le quedan de tres capítulos mas para su final. **_

_**El combinado de frutas es de mi fic "transcurso de una ilusión".**_

_**Les agradezco siempre su apoyo y tiempo para esta desequilibrada mental:**_

_**Sakurak li(amiga agradezco tu apoyo incondicional y no sabes cuanto, aunque se que hay ciertas cosas de el que no te agradan, que este aquí ya es valioso),Alishaluz(pues bien, gracias por tu estudio psicológico ,pero si dicen que un fic trae parte del autor ,entonces debería ir al psiquiátrico, ojala te guste la sorpre del dragoncito),MelGothic(gracias por el apoyo,en el horno ya estoy cocinando tu sorpresa para el próximo mes de los cangrejitos) , Chris Hana(bienvenida al fic,tus comentarios me animaron a continuar este fic que tanto alargue, gracias)y legendary(amiga! gracias por esas palabras que siempre me sacan una sonrisa, por eso mas Shuni para ti).Y si alguien se perdió en el camino, aún así gracias por su tiempo!**_


	10. Chapter 10 En tus ojos

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

_**Capitulo 10: En tus ojos.**_

Tras guardar unos segundos en su propia intimidad, el fénix se alejo lentamente del rostro de la castaña, aun expirando con calma_**.**_

—Seika, perdóname, no se que me paso—hablo jadeante el santo encontrándose con la expectante mirada marrón de la joven.

—Ikki, ya no somos unos niños, así que no te disculpes por algo que también quería que pasara—replicó la castaña desviando su mirada al suelo. De pronto, una ansiedad se manifestó en el pecho de la chica y es que aquel beso había traído muchas dudas a su cabeza.

—Ikki —rompió el silencio la chica mientras presurosa, tomaba entre sus manos el rostro del caballero— ¿A qué le tienes miedo? no me digas que no, lo puedo ver en tus ojos.

El caballero se sintió descubierto, de la nada estaba exponiendo su alma a través de sus ojos y lo odiaba, odiaba esa facilidad que tenia ella para entender su mirada. Desarmado y a punto de quebrarse, apretó sus puños para responder:

—Es que no se si es lo correcto, no se si la estoy traicionando, porqué una parte te desea como no imaginas y por otro... no quiero lastimarla.

Seika conmovida, bajó sus manos hasta las de Ikki, acariciándolas para calmar la tensión en ellas. Cerró sus ojos y se limitó a decirle:

—Como quisiera ayudarte, como quisiera poder sacarte de esa confusión, pero eso es algo que solo tú debes hacer Ikki, hacer lo que creas correcto. Piensalo.

Al terminar de hablar, la castaña se levanto del sillón y avanzó hacia las escaleras, dejando ausente en sus pensamientos al caballero del fénix.

Hyoga había salido del palacio de Asgard percibiendo el murmullo que hacia el gélido viento al enredarse. Su mirada se perdía entre el horizonte, confundido. Tras unos minutos de soledad y completa paz, pequeños pasos sobre la nieve resonaron dirigiéndose hacia él.

—Hyoga, perdóname, yo no se porque razón lo mencione—le habló Fler aligerando la tensión.

—Fler—suspiro profundamente el siberiano, girando su espalda para enfrentarla— Será mejor que hagamos como que nada sucedió, yo debo volver a Japón y tú debes continuar tu vida aquí en Asgard. Fue absurdo pretender que algo sucedería entre nosotros.

—Pero yo te quiero—pronunció la princesa acercándose con letargo hacia el rubio.

—Pero no es suficiente sentirlo, no debemos confundir el cariño y la amistad con amar—dio la estocada final el rubio con una disimulada sonrisa; decidiendo por los dos—Iré con Hilda y después partiré.

—Hyoga, no quiero que todo termine así. Te propongo algo—hizo una pausa infernal la princesa e inesperadamente estiró su mano hacia él— ¿amigos?

El santo por fin accedió tras relajar su rostro. En aquel momento, los dos seres caminaron hacia el interior del palacio en medio del sonido de sus pasos. Y es que era verdad, Fler solo sentía cariño por el siberiano y el caballero había errado con su actitud involucrada.

Aquella noche clara les había recibido al salir del hospital. Con rapidez, tomaron un taxi y llegaron hasta la gran residencia que compartían con sus compañeros.

— ¡Shiryu, ya bájame!—ordeno Shunrei al meterla cargando a la mansión. Tan pronto y la depositó en un sillón, el santo la miró con reproche con sus manos sobre su cintura.

La chica sonrió ante la cara seria de su compañero y se intento alzar para dirigirse a la cocina por algo de comer.

—Shunrei...—comento con un tono de molestia el santo, haciendo que la chica desistiera en su intento.

—Shiryu, que este embarazada no significa que este enferma, así que deja de sobreprotegerme—musitó contrariada la oriental y le dirigió una mirada indudable—Confía en mí.

La joven por fin se levanto del sillón y comenzó a caminar rumbo a la cocina, moviéndose con rapidez seguida del caballero. Pero Ikki había dejado su rastro mojado por el suelo, así que en un desequilibrio, la chica por poco cae al suelo, siendo atrapada a tiempo por el dragón.

— ¡Con cuidado Shunrei, parece que no te importa nuestro hijo, deja de caminar!—le gritó espantado el santo. El dragón no había pensado al hablar y al cuestionar _la poca preocupación_ de ella por su hijo, Shunrei se sintió ofendida.

— ¿Cómo dices eso?, Shiryu me estas sofocando, ¡ya basta!—contesto la chinita dejando relucir en sus ojos un pequeño brillo que pronto se convertiría en llanto.

Sucesivamente varias presencias, al escuchar los gritos de la china y el dragón, se revelaron hacia ellos. Fue entonces que Shun y June salieron de la cocina, Seiya y Saory de un estudio e Ikki y Seika salieron de sus habitaciones observando hacia la planta baja de la gran casa.

— ¿Esta todo bien?—preguntó Seiya avanzando en su silla hacia los dos orientales seguido de Saory.

Tras una mirada cómplice con el dragón, la de mirada azulada prefirió pretender que no había sucedido nada.

—Si Seiya, lo que pasa es que Shiryu y yo debemos darles una noticia. A todos.

—Pues bien,¿ porqué no pasan al comedor todos, ya que June y yo preparamos la cena?—sugirió animoso el santo de Andrómeda, haciendo que todos los presentes se desplazaran hacia la mesa.

Conforme la invitación de Shun al comedor, los jóvenes tomaron asiento en un aire de misterio y fechoría. A fin de terminar con la curiosidad, Shiryu y Shunrei se levantaron de sus asientos, captando la atención de los presentes.

—Pues bien, queremos decirles que Shunrei y yo pues...vamos a ser papás.

A todos les cayó de sorpresa aquella noticia; June se metió mucha fruta a la boca, Seiya dejó caer su comida de su cuchara, Shun y Saory se quedaron mudos e Ikki se atragantó con el agua al escucharlo siento atendido por Seika mientras, los futuros padres, se sintieron avergonzados ante la escrútelosa mirada de los demás.

Esa pausa después de la noticia, los murmullos por debajo y las expresiones en los rostros empezaban a inquietar a los chinos, por lo que Shun, por fin comentó tímido:

—Pues... felicidades amigo, en buena hora ¿eh? .Tu maestro seguro estaría feliz.

— ¿Feliz?, Shun—dijo sarcástico Ikki— ¿qué _sus inocentes hijos_ se hayan comido el postre antes de la cena haría feliz a Dohko?, vamos debes estar bromeando.

— ¿Y cómo sucedió?—interrumpió Saory aun atónita.

—Pues como suceden este tipo de cosas, Saory—esta vez fue Seiya quien tomó la palabra— Ahí tan seriecito como lo vez, _mi amigo _Shiryu no lo es tanto, también hace sus maldades ¿verdad amigo? Incluso es más malo que _el grillo maldito, _él es_ el dragóncin maldito._

Shun, al ver la cara de contrariado de su amigo dragón, se acerco a Seiya intentando darle de comer a la fuerza:

—Seiya, ¿porqué no mejor comes mas fruta, eh?

Y tras esto, el grupo de jóvenes se soltó en risas observando las actitudes de sus compañeros.

La madrugada sorprendió a ese mismo grupo de jóvenes, que a la mañana siguiente, continuaron con sus rutinas en esa nueva vida que se les ofrecía. Shun, esa alborada había salido a dar un paseo con June con ropa muy ligera, aunque lo había hecho no muy seguro de si, pues las nubes grises pronosticaban que no era un buen día. Así que dos minutos antes de partir, tomó una sudadera y se la puso de improviso.

Recorrieron algunas calles de Japón como dos niños inocentes tomados de las manos, regalándose en cada paso, miradas cómplices y llenas de picardía. Tras avanzar unas cuantas calles más, los estruendosos rugidos del cielo los hicieron detenerse bajo una parada de autobús. Ahí, el par de amantes, observaron el cielo melancólico con preocupación.

—Debimos hacerle caso al meteorológico de la mañana que pronóstico lluvia —departió la rubia con impaciencia.

—Definitivamente hoy no es nuestro día—dijo el santo de las cadenas al sentir las primeras gotas caer sobre su cabeza. —Y tampoco hay un taxi cerca para llevarte a la mansión.

—Solo caminamos unas calles, ¿porqué no corremos hasta la mansión?—cuestionó la amazona tanto el santo encogía los hombros, indeciso.

Al ver a la amazona sobarse sus brazos para calmar su frio, Shun galante, se quitó su sudadera y cubrió a la dama tanto, aprovechando el momento, la agazapó por la espalda esperando calmar sus escalofríos.

— ¿Así esta mejor?—preguntó con travesura el santo mientras la dama asentía—Y tu que me dijiste en el camino que para que había traído la sudadera.

La chica solo le desvió la mirada, vencida.

—Bien, yo te cubro y tu corres ¿esta bien?—preguntó con vergüenza el santo—No te vayas a detener June, cuando cuente tres, corres. A la una, a las dos, y a las... tres.

El de mirada esmeralda alzó su suéter para resguardar a la chica bajo el mientras ambos corrían entre la lluvia, sintiendo como sus pantalones se mojaban en cada charco que se empezaba a formar aunque eso, eso no importaba. La rubia, sagaz, andaba más despacio de su capacidad y es que estar bajo el abrazo de Shun la estremecía. Su calor, su protección, todo, incluso hasta el tiempo hacían más que perfecto el momento.

Por otra parte, Reda, miraba ausente el escurrir de las gotas sobre la ventana. Llevaba días encerrado, sin salir ni comer, solo estudiando los motivos que aun lo mantenían gastando sus pocos ahorros en Japón. Entonces supo que su propia compasión lo estaba matando, que sin duda necesitaba cumplir sus deseos pues él no era una persona que conociera el significado de la palabra perder y no se daría el gusto ante _aquel_ que una vez le robo lo que era suyo. De modo que sabía, había llegado el momento de tomar medidas desesperadas.

En otra parte de Japón, la lluvia que había sorprendido a la mañana, empezaba a zumbar con fuerza por las paredes de un pequeño departamento. Eris, quien aun tenía puesta su ropa de dormir, se acostó de nuevo en su cama al colgar el teléfono una vez más, resoplando resignada. Consecutivamente, la puerta resonó con su singular timbre tomando presa la atención de la rubia, quien incauta, se levanto a abrir.

Al hacerlo, la silueta mojada y tiritante de Nachi traía consigo un par de bolsas.

—Hola Eris, fui al orfanato y me dijeron que no habías ido porque no te sentías bien. Por eso te traje el desayuno hasta tu casa—dijo el santo del lobo entrando a la casa mientras la chica divertida, le pasaba una frazada que estaba oportuna en una silla.

—Lo siento Nachi, hoy no es buen día para mi.

— ¿Qué tienes, necesitas algo, vamos al médico?—cuestionó con premura el chico tomándole con la mano mojada a la rubia.

—Gracias, pero no lo necesito, sólo hoy es uno de esos días difíciles de la mujer, así que prefiero quedarme en casa—respondió la rubia con pena observando el rojizo en las mejillas del de cabellos negros.

— ¡Ah!, entiendo, bien, entonces te serviré el desayuno y te pondré una película ¿te parece?

La mujer asintió mientras se acomodaba en su sillón y el santo del lobo sacaba algunos alimentos de las bolsas.

—Nachi—le llamó la rubia sintiendo como su nombre en la voz de ella era como una dulce melodía—Gracias, en verdad eres muy buen amigo.

El santo percibió un escalofrió que recorrió toda su espalda ante las palabras de la chica y sus movimientos se volvieron torpes ante ello. Al volver a su actividad, vociferó:

— ¡Oh!, se me olvidaron las fresas en la tienda, en un momento vuelvo.

— ¿Pero esta lloviendo?—objetó la rubia con preocupación tanto el santo se aproximaba a la puerta con rapidez.

—No importa, ahora vuelvo.

Solo habían pasado un par de minutos cuando la puerta volvió a sonar otra vez. La chica se extraño de que Nachi hubiera regresado tan rápido, pero dejó de lado el detalle y abrió.

— ¡Hyoga!—exclamo con desconcierto mientras el rubio se aferraba a ella al instante. — ¡¿Dónde estabas? Ni una llamada ni nada, estaba realmente preocupada por ti.

—No fue mi intención, Eris. No sabes como lo siento—contesto Hyoga apretándose más al abrazo de la rubia. Eris lo invito a pasar y mientras él se quitaba su suéter mojado; ella se sentaba en un sillón, haciendo que el rubio le imitara.

—Eris , no sabes cuanto he pensado en ti y por eso necesitamos hablar.—comento el rubio con cierta extrañeza en su voz, haciendo mas penetrante la atención de la mujer—Cuando me fui las cosas quedaron mal entre nosotros e hice algo estúpido.

— ¿De qué hablas, Hyoga?—indagó con recelo la chica del orfanato. Después de una pausa acompañada de los truenos y sosteniendo sus manos frías con las cálidas de ella, el santo habló:

—Sucedió algo en Asgard. Me confundí y estuve a punto de estar con alguien.

— ¿Por qué me dices eso? , no ves que me lastimas. —un par de lágrimas amenazaron traicionar a la chica— Que tonta fui, yo preocupada por ti y tu feliz con alguien en Asgard. ¿Y que debo pensar que yo, qué soy tu premio de consolación?

—No digas eso, sabes que no es cierto Eris, yo te quiero mucho pero tenia que decírtelo porque no quiero que las cosas empiecen mal entre nosotros—replicó el siberiano buscando la mirada reacia de la chica—Escúchame Eris, quiero ser honesto contigo, por eso te lo digo.

— ¿Sabes qué?—habló con pequeños espasmos generados por su llanto y tras quitar sus manos con ímpetu la dama— Vete y déjame sola, necesito pensar, así que mejor vete.

—Esta bien, ya no insistiré, pero no olvides que yo te quiero—termino melancólico el santo del cisne, tomando su suéter y saliendo del departamento sin detenerse.

La chica al escuchar el cerrar de la puerta, se derrumbo en su sillon sin consuelo y es que se sentía traicionada, ofendida pero sobretodo, torturada a plenitud buscando un porqué, _¿porqué Hyoga le había traicionado así?_

Nachi, quien regresaba de la tienda, observó una silueta salir de la casa de Eris. Al acercarse a la puerta del departamento, la observó entreabierta, así que con un ligero empujón ésta se abrió, regalándole la imagen de _su amiga_ destruida.

— ¿Eris, estas bien, qué te hicieron?—al decir esto, el de cabellos oscuros se abalanzó al sofá para envolver a la rubia con sus brazos.

La rubia estaba perdida en su dolor y al sentir el consuelo de su amigo, se aferró a el con afecto. Para el de cabellos negros fue el momento perfecto, por fin tenia a Eris en sus brazos, así que motivado por su deseo, fue moviéndose entre el abrazo de la rubia y con desvergüenza se arrimo hacia el rostro de ella pretendiendo alcanzar sus labios.

— ¡Nachi!—gritó la rubia mientras empujaba lejos de si al santo del lobo— ¿Qué te pasa?

—Perdóname Eris, pero no aguanto más, si no te lo digo, muero—contestó el hombre con un brillo particular en sus ojos.

La chica aun alterada, observaba detenidamente la actitud de su compañero.

—Eris yo estoy enamorado de ti, desde hace mucho tiempo y no me gusta que sufras por alguien que no te valora, te juro daría mi vida para que fueras feliz, daría todo por ti.

—No puedo mas...—susurro cansada Eris—Nachi, perdóname si te di a entender algo mas, yo quiero a Hyoga, créeme ahora no tengo cabeza para alguien mas. Quizá sea cruel lo que te diré, pero yo solo puedo verte como amigo.

El santo sintió quebrarse una a una cada parte de su ser, y con resignación se levantó del sillón; esta vez no debía romperse ante _su amiga_.

—No importa bonita, yo lo único que quiero es que seas feliz aunque no sea conmigo—siseó con un tono de voz peculiar Nachi, dirigiéndose a la puerta—Perdóname.

Jabu, como lo venia haciendo algunos días, pasó a la misma hora por la morena que cuidaba el orfanato. Al verlo en la puerta Makoto, que sospechaba que esos dos tenían algo, corría junto con un compañero haciendo poses de amantes abrazándose y burlándose de Miho.

Tras una persecución divertida, Miho se allegó a la puerta sonriendo con timidez. —Perdónalos Jabu, son niños.

—No te preocupes, lo se.

Pronto los dos caminaron hacia la casa de la joven, platicando en el camino de cómo había sido su día. Al llegar al apartamento, como era costumbre, la dama se metió en su recámara, pero esta vez un juego inquietante envolvió al caballero del unicornio, forjándolo a seguirle los pasos a la morena. La chica se encontraba de espaldas descubriéndose el cuerpo, cuando las manos del caballero la sujetaron de la cintura con ímpetu y su boca apreso su oído.

—Jabu—respondió jadeante la chica al tacto del castaño, dejándose complacer por la caricia— Yo no se a que estamos jugando los dos, pero es muy peligroso.

—Yo solo se que jamás me había sentido tan bien y que podía olvidarme del tiempo al estar con alguien—masculló solazado el santo ante la respuesta de la chica.

— ¿Y Saory?—pronuncio la morena apartándose del calor del castaño unos centímetros, como si un golpe de cordura les desafiara. El chico sintió una punzada sobre su pecho al no saber con que contraatacar, sin embargo poco le duro su perdición, girando violentamente a la morena para afrontarla.

—Saory es una parte de mi corazón pero tu, el es tuyo completo.

Al decir esto, la morena se desencajó totalmente, y emocionada, aprisionó los labios del castaño contra los suyos con fervor. De momento, aquel amor que sentía por Seiya se nublaba en su mente dejándose llevar por el tiempo que le regalaba el unicornio.

Ambos movieron sus pasos rumbo a la cama y al llegar justo al borde, ella se dejo caer al continuo de él, sin dejar perder su aliento sobre la piel. Ambos rozaban sus cuerpos aun cubiertos en un ensayo de lo que seguramente pasaría si permitían que la pasión envolviera su interior, haciendo que de aquella recreación, ya no hubiera vuelta atrás.

Tras un par de besos compartidos, el unicornio hábilmente empezó a exponer la hermosa tez de la joven ante sus ojos y en cada centímetro que descubría, comenzaba a llenarlo de caricias.

Fue entonces que ambos amantes se dejaron perder en aquel misterio lleno de pasión, de fogosidad y sosiego para consumirse uno al otro.

Saory se sentó en el despacho de su abuelo, buscando entre el amplio escritorio un documento, cuando la inesperada presencia del pegaso, ya en muletas, la asustó.

— ¿Qué haces, hermosa?—hablo con picardía el japonés atrayendo la total atención de la chica.

—Busco un par de papeles que le dejare a Tatsumi antes de que me vaya.

Al escuchar esto, él chico movió su cabeza con desconcierto_. ¿Irse, acaso había dicho que se iba?_

—Seiya, hay algo que no te he dicho. Debo volver a Grecia—tomó un papel entre sus manos la de cabellos lilas y se puso de pie, caminado hacia un gran ventanal.

— ¿Entonces, qué pasara con nosotros?—cuestionó con cierto miedo a la respuesta, Seiya.

—Creo que no hay mas nosotros, yo debo cumplir mi deber como diosa ahora ,reconstruir el Santuario y dejar legado para mi futuro regreso y tu ,tu tienes tu vida aquí en Japón—habló con una extraña frialdad ,Saory.

—No, no te entiendo y sabes que no lo hago, porque mi vida es a tu lado—vocifero desafiante el santo de pegaso, observando como la deidad se giraba para no verle.

—Seiya, no quiero que vayas conmigo a Grecia, quiero ir sola, es lo mejor—termino con su bien disimulada condena la de mirada azulada, rompiendo el encanto de aquel beso en el piano.

Seiya salió a como pudo del despacho, sin detenerse a mirar atrás. Estaba herido y solo deseaba salir a respirar el frio aire de la tarde retomando un poco de sensatez. Caminó en muletas lejos de la mansión y errante, pensó que no podía ir muy lejos aunque necesitaba que alguien le ayudara a encontrar un camino que seguir.

Fue entonces que un nombre se le vino a la cabeza, un nombre que le había ayudado en sus peores momentos y que desde que llegó a esa ciudad, no había visto.

La morena reposaba junto al pecho del santo del unicornio sobre el lecho, aun tratando de distinguir si aquellas dos palabras que se le habían escapado al unicornio en pleno éxtasis habían sido sinceras. Y es que no comprendía como un simple "_te amo"_ podía crear tantas dudas en ella, tantas que si continuaban no tardaría en volverse loca. El castaño permanecía aun dormitando, cuando el sonido del timbre la alertó.

—Jabu, ahora vuelvo—susurro con suavidad la morena escabulléndose entre las sábanas.

La de cabellos azulados se colocó la camisa del unicornio y ante la premura con la que resonaba la puerta, salió a abrir apresuradamente. Como si el destino estuviera jugando, al ir hacia la puerta estuvo a punto de caer, haciendo que hasta llegar al portón, suspirara tranquila. Jamás espero la sorpresa que la vida le daría.

—Miho...—saludo el castaño observando la silueta de la chica únicamente cubierta por una camisa.

—Seiya...—pronuncio atónita la morena al ver la presencia detrás de su puerta.

_**Continuara...**_

_**Si, cuenta regresiva, a dos capis de terminar. ¡Yo quiero un novio como Shun que me cubra de la lluvia!jaja. **_

_**Mil gracias lectores por aun seguir a mi lado(Saku,Alishaluz,legendary,Melgothic,Cris hana y a Tot 12 que se nos unió ), ahora si cuidado porque viene lo intenso y perdonen por si me retraso un poco, su autora esta teniendo dificultades técnicas.**_


	11. Chapter 11 Medidas desesperadas

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

_**Capitulo 11: Medidas desesperadas.**_

—Seiya, ¿qué, qué haces aquí?—pregunto Miho con nerviosismo, sin inmutarse a invitar dentro a su visita.

—Perdona Miho que venga así, pero necesitaba hablar con alguien y que mejor que hacerlo con mi mejor amiga que no visitaba desde hace tiempo—comento con cierto chasco el santo, penetrando con familiaridad a la vivienda como lo había hecho infinidad de veces.

El santo observo la pequeña luz que provenía de la habitación de la chica y supuso que la había sorprendido en un momento de siesta, por lo que descanso de sus muletas en un sillón y le conversó:

—No te preocupes por mí, puedo esperar a que te cambies y platicamos, ¿te parece?—dijo el caballero amable ante la chica que aun no sabia que hacer ante la incertidumbre.

—Seiya, perdóname pero no es buen momento, preferiría que...—la morena continuaba hablando alterada ante el pegaso cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió, llamando a la dama:

—Miho, ¿quién era?—preguntaba Jabu mientras se tallaba los ojos, adormilado. La desnudez del unicornio no paso desapercibida para Seiya, que observo sin expresión aparente a los dos habitantes de la casa entre aquel contrariado silencio.

Seiya, al sentirse intruso ante el dúo y comprendiendo por fin el extraño comportamiento de su amiga, decidió marcharse con su mirada baja.

—Ahora entiendo, mejor me voy. Lo siento.

El caballero de pegaso extrañamente se sentía afligido. De momento jamás espero ver al unicornio compartiendo habitación con una chica a la cual tenia muy reservada en su corazón. Quizá ver a su amiga, que casi era como su hermana en tal situación lo consternaba o quizá si, estaba celoso.

Miho se había mantenido inmóvil ante la figura inválida del hombre saliendo de su morada tanto Jabu miraba con expiación la escena.

Le dolía por alguna razón que el pegaso la encontrara con el unicornio, quizá porque en el fondo aun mantenía la esperanza viva de que el japonés estuviera a su lado; así que pretendiendo salvar su realidad, le gritó a la imagen del pegaso que se diluía entre la noche al borde de la puerta:

— ¡Seiya, lo siento!

La mirada azulada de la chica se inundo de nostalgia y tras un suspiro largo, lentamente cerró la puerta. El unicornio se despejo del sueño y se quedo quieto ante la sosegada Miho.

—Miho, ¿estas bien?—pregunto con cierta duda el argelino ante la pasmada silueta de la morena que aun mantenía pegada al portón, sin contestación.

—Creo que le sueño terminó. —suspiro con la mirada al suelo Jabu, para retornar de nuevo a la habitación y tomar sus ropas del suelo. —Sera mejor que me vaya.

Apenas la chica había entendido lo que sucedió ante sus ojos, cuando giró hacia el castaño:

—Jabu...tenemos que hablar.

En otra parte de Japón, cubierta por la oscura piel del día, un trío de amigos en las afueras de un bar, ayudaban a uno de ellos a levantarse del suelo, pues estaba ahogado en alcohol.

—Nachi, amigo no sabes cuanto lo siento, peor creo definitivamente que _el sake_ no te ayudara a olvidar a Eris, mejor vamos a la mansión.

— ¡No! ya les dije que primero debo ir a una peluquería. Debo pintarme el cabello de rubio y así ella me amara. —replicaba bastante melancólico el santo del lobo ante Geki y Ban mientras sostenía una botella de licor. — ¡Eris te amo!

—Pobrecito, debemos llevarlo al psicólogo—murmuro el leoncillo levantando con un solo brazo a su compañero y caminando hacia un taxi junto con Ban.

Por su lado, Hyoga apenas había caminado un par de calles de la casa de Eris, se detuvo en medio de la calle, desesperado. En su mente corría a la misma imagen de la rubia destrozada y le clavaba su ansiedad en lo más hondo de su pecho. Tal vez era egoísta, pero necesitaba hacer algo para calmarse, ya no podía más con aquel miedo a perderla que quemaba en su conciencia. Entonces supo que en los momentos más solos, es cuando te das cuenta a quien realmente amas; se sentía estúpido al haber traicionado a Eris, y sin dudarlo, retorno en busca de la joven. Sin afectar el frio de la noche, sus pasos que en un principio había sido lentos, comenzaron a ser más rápidos conforme avanzaba hacia la casa de la chica.

Y cuando por fin llegó, se detuvo en seco frente a la casa. Tragó saliva y se frotó las manos ante su ímpetu, presionando con recelo el timbre. La chica, quien permanecía pasmada en su cama y con sus rodillas apresadas, se asombro ante el llamado del exterior. Con cierta desconfianza se aproximo a la puerta y pregunto quien era.

Con su voz seca y con sus ojos cerrados, el cisne contestó: —Eris, soy Hyoga. Por favor déjame explicarte.

La joven sintió que una ola de ira subía por su cuerpo gastándole las pocas energías que la mantenían de pie, vociferándole por detrás de la puerta que se marchara.

— ¡Déjame en paz Hyoga, vete de aquí!

— ¡Por favor, Eris!—gritaba al borde de la locura el santo, delineando con sus dedos la puerta como si acariciara a la dama— No quiero perderte y hare lo que sea necesario para que hables conmigo. ¿Y sabes?, estaré aquí toda la noche esperando poder escucharte.

El siberiano coloco su oído sobre la puerta intentando percibir la presencia de la chica mas al no oírla, se aproximo hacia una de las ventanas posteriores y se sentó en una especie de berrinche sobre el suelo. La chica decidió volver a su cama; y al pasar hacia su cuarto y mirar hacia afuera incidentalmente, observó la silueta del siberiano expectante ante ella.

La chica exasperada y notando la determinación que mantenía el caballero para lograr su cumplido, abrió la ventana y le discutió:

—Hyoga, ¿qué se supone que estas haciendo?

—Pues no se, quizá si me dejas resguardarme del frio en tu casa y me regalas unos minutos para explicarte, no cargues en tu conciencia mi muerte por hipotermia.

—Por mi puedes pasar toda la noche afuera. Llámale a _tu alguien_ de Asgard para que te resguarde y a mi déjame en paz—contesto desafiante la rubia.

—Por favor Eris, dame solo un poco de tiempo y te juro que si después de ello no quieres verme, jamás volveré.

La chica resuelta, cerró la ventana ante la trémula silueta del cisne y sin conmoverse, se tumbó sobre su cama y se tapo los oídos con la almohada, intentando olvidar que la presencia del caballero estaba afuera.

Shiryu permanecía silencioso debajo del típico árbol de sus travesuras de niño en la inmensidad de la noche, sintiendo atento el aire intranquilo le golpeaba en su cara. Entonces se detuvo a analizar toda su vida. Y si, todo había comenzado en aquella mansión con pequeños niños envueltos en ilusiones, para alzar el vuelo de ahí y enfrentarse a un duro destino y que hasta ese momento, le había llevado a encontrarse con Shunrei. Ella, siempre a su lado, estando en las buenas y malas, en su salud y enfermedad, y ahora, regalándole un lazo eterno a su lado.

Era extraño saber que una parte de el y de ella se conjuntarían en un ser chiquito e imaginarse a _una pequeña Shunrei_ corriendo a su lado o _un afectuoso Shiryu_ siguiendo sus pasos le emocionaban.

Y como si la hubiera llamado con el pensamiento, la joven oriental se posó a su lado como quieta mariposa, tomándole la mano con ternura.

—Shiryu, quiero hablar contigo de lo sucedió.

—Shunrei—el dragón interrumpió con sus largos dedos la boca de la joven y le regalo una mirada serena—Perdóname, la verdad es que yo también presione demasiado. Lo siento, estoy muy nervioso y reacciono mal porque no se que se debe hacer uno cuando va ser papá y si lo estoy haciendo bien.

—Shiryu...—rió juguetona la joven y se posicionó de frente para poder alcanzar sus facciones—seguro lo harás bien, eres buena persona y además un increíble caballero. Yo confió en ti.

El chico se sintió reconfortando ante las palabras de su amada y sabía que quizá si se equivocaba, la joven con seguridad le guiaría y estaría a su lado para apoyarlo como todas aquellas veces que lo había hecho con sus ojos empañados; por lo que conmovido, le departió: — ¿Entonces me perdonaras?

—Mmm si... ¿y tu? Yo también me equivoque al alejarte, ¿lo harás?—cuestionó Shunrei divirtiéndose con el mohín impaciente del caballero.

—Solo con una condición.

— ¿Cuál?—pregunto nerviosa la chica ante la mirada emocionada del caballero.

—Que aceptes casarte conmigo.

El silencio aterrador envolvió en un universo alterno a aquel par de amantes. Shunrei no comprendía lo que acaba de escuchar, sin embargo, su cuerpo reaccionaba tiritante ante las palabras del chico, pues aquellas palabras acababan con los pocos bríos que aun la mantenían con cordura. El caballero al ver la mirada asombrada de la oriental, le tomo sus manos, apretándolas a la altura de su pecho y le hablo:

—Yo se que todo esto esta pasando muy rápido, pero realmente quiero estar contigo y nuestro hijo para siempre, cuidándolos a cada instante.

—Shiryu, yo no se...

En otra parte de la iluminada ciudad de Japón, Ikki permanecía acostado sobre su cama con su cabeza hundida en una almohada, escuchando a un volumen bajo una canción a piano mientras Seika lo buscaba abriendo las diversas habitaciones de esa residencia. Al abrir una de las tantas habitaciones, Seika se aproximo con sigilo en la cual estaba el fénix, cerrando la puerta tras introducirse.

—Ikki, te encontré—dijo con simpatía la chica para que el moreno notara su presencia, sin embargo este no se movió de su posición; por lo que ella resignada, se sentó a su lado y le acaricio la espalda— ¿Estas bien?

El chico aturdido, se acomodo para enfrentarla y con sus ojos adormilados, le acarició la mejilla: —No lo se.

—Ya fue suficiente, Ikki. Desahógate y suelta todo aquello que tienes guardado. Dale el retorno a tu humanidad y ya no pienses más que el llanto es símbolo de fragilidad. Demuéstrame que sientes, que no se quede en tu mirada ese vacio y déjate amar—susurro la dama mientras reía ligeramente del aspecto desfachatado del moreno.

La chica tomó con sutileza el borde de sus facciones y las aproximó hacia sus labios, dándole un dulce y nostálgico beso.

—Esmeralda siempre ser parte de ti y eso nadie va a cambiarlo, pero llego de momento dejarla ir. Ella necesita saber que estarás bien para poder descansar porque seguramente cada día no lo hace al verte tan apartado.

El joven se profundizo en los ojos marrones de la chica e induciéndolo, se removió de su cama haciéndole un espacio a la castaña para que reposara a su lado y ella cómplice, le accedió.

—Viví entre sombras hasta hoy—comento melancólico el caballero mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos sobre la cama y cerraba sus ojos, intentando conciliar el sueño—Gracias Seika...por todo.

Seiya por fin había llegado a la mansión volviendo a su infierno personal, mas el silencio y calma que reinaba en la mansión le atrapaba. Subió desanimado las escaleras manteniendo el miedo de encontrarse con la dueña de la casa pues su confusión lo batía entre si insistir con Saory o dejarla ir tal cual ella se lo había pedido. Justo progresaba rumbo a su habitación cuando un sirviente saliendo de su cuarto le asusto.

—Muchacho Seiya que bueno que lo encuentro, la señorita Saory se fue al aeropuerto hace media hora y me dejo esta carta para usted.

— ¿Cómo que se fue?—cuestiono sorprendido el santo mientras recibía en sus manos el sobre.

—Si, se fue a Grecia. Pero si necesitaba decirle algo urgente, yo creo que aun la alcanza.

—No se si valga la pena pero gracias—termino el santo observando como el empleado se marchaba y al verse solo, abrió desesperado la carta.

_Seiya:_

_Se que en este momento te debes de estar preguntando el porque me marche. Y es que así lo creo, creo que yo debo terminar mis años como Athena en Grecia y a tu lado, solo se que flaquearía y ¿sabes porqué? Porque solo tú puedes verme tal cual soy, como Saory y no como una diosa. Y la única forma de no enfrentarme a tus ojos, y de liberarte es por medio de esta. Todo aquello que sucedió esa tarde en el piano, quiero guardarlo como un recuerdo, quizá el mas hermoso de mi existencia terrenal. Hubiera querido decirte que también yo te amo pero seria seguirte lastimando, así que prefiero marcharme._

_Se que serás feliz aquí en Japon, tienes a mucha gente que te aprecia y otras tantas que te aman, me encantara verte feliz algún día y saber que estas bien, aunque en el fondo hubiera querido ser yo quién estuviera a tu mi caballero, hasta siempre._

_Atentamente Saory._

Al terminar de leer, el santo con sus ojos al borde del llanto, sintió la necesidad de salir a buscarla por lo que sin pensarlo mas ,se acomodo las muletas y camino lo mas pronto que pudo hacia el exterior.

El chico solo sentía el ímpetu por salir corriendo y poder alcanzarla e incluso en esos momentos lamentaba su condición inválida. Abordo un taxi y en su pensamiento solo una pregunta corría angustiada:

— _¿Si me amas, porque me dejarías? No te vayas, Saory no lo hagas..._

Mientras tanto, June y Shun disfrutaban de la noche, acurrucados uno sobre otro en la cama de la chica con algunas botanas mientras observaban el televisor cuando el sonido del teléfono, les alerto.

— ¿Quién podrá ser a esta hora?—pregunto semidormido el santo de las cadenas mientras se removía del abrazo de la joven.

—No lo se, igual contestare—comento la amazona mientras con pereza se removía de los brazos del japonés, siendo alcanzada antes de irse por una de sus manos.

—No lo hagas, no te vayas de aquí—susurro con un mohín divertido, Shun.

—Shun, puede ser algo importante, solo serán unos segundos—contestó la chica mientras se aproximaba hacia el mueble que sostenía el teléfono y alzaba la bocina.

—Hola.

—June, soy yo, Reda—hablo una voz desgarrada a través del teléfono mientras la rubia se acomodaba el cabello—Solo quiero que sepas que siempre te voy amar y que a pesar de que Shun este a tu lado ahora, yo no voy a olvidarte.

La rubia al escuchar a su compañero se respingo y pasó su expresión inquietada.

—Reda, ¿porqué estas diciendo todas esas cosas?—pregunto con cierta duda la amazona. Shun, por su parte se levanto de la cama turbado y se acerco hacia donde estaba la rubia, escuchando atento.

—Solo les pido que sean felices, es todo. —musito con la voz quebrantada el pelirrojo— Me quitare de su camino y así no tendrás que preocuparte por mi.

— ¿Dónde estas Reda? , escuchame, ire a verte.

— ¿Vendrías por mi?—pregunto con cierta malicia el hombre tras la bocina— Promete que vendrás conmigo y te juro esperare a verte. Aun estoy en el hotel donde nos vimos la última vez.

Y tras pronunciar estas ultimas palabras, el teléfono se descolgó dejando a la rubia con preguntas y desazón.

— ¿Qué sucede June?

—Reda estaba mal, se escuchaba afectado y me inquieta, jamás lo había sentido así. Iré a verlo.

—Yo te acompaño—añadió el caballero de las cadenas sosteniéndole la mano con solidaridad y junto a camaleón, salieron a toda prisa de la habitación con rumbo al hotel de su compañero. Tomaron un taxi y tras unos minutos de incertidumbre, llegaron al lugar.

June suspiro al estar frente al hotel, trayendo a su mente algunos recuerdos de la última ocasión que había permanecido ahí. Dudo unos segundos al entrar, sintiendo como una extraña angustia le recorría como si le invitara a no ingresar, mas al sentir la presencia de Shun a su lado ,la seguridad se recobraba en su ser. Pronto caminaron hacia las escaleras y arribaron al número de habitación donde se encontraba su compañero de niñez .Al estar frente a la puerta, el silencio turbador y los constantes movimientos intranquilos de Shun, atormentaban a la rubia.

— ¿Estas segura que no quieres que te entre?—comento preocupado el santo. Y es que algo andaba mal, aquella llamada era demasiado peculiar y quizá no debía confiar en sus sentidos, pero las veces que había hecho no se equivocaron y esa vez, algo no andaba bien.

—Confía en mi, estaré bien—musito la amazona depositando un suave beso sobre sus labios para sosegar al de mirada esmeralda.

Al entrar, la chica observo alrededor de la habitación un desorden abrumador y en un rincón junto al teléfono, a su compañero pelirrojo abrazado a sus rodillas, escondiendo su cara. Al sentirla llegar, el hombre le miro dejando ver su rostro intranquilo ante su presencia.

—June, que bueno que estas aquí—comento el caballero, haciendo que la rubia se acercara hacia el con compasión. La chica se arrodillo para quedar a su altura y le acaricio con ternura la cabeza:

—Reda, ¿estas bien?

El pelirrojo le miro con ternura y le tomó la mano que le acarició para pasarla por su rostro con aprehensión.

—Ahora lo estoy, contigo a mi lado. Ahora se que te importo y que nos podremos ir juntos a Grecia. Todo volverá a ser como antes.

La amazona espiró resignada y le dialogó:

—Reda no te confundas, vine por que estaba preocupada por ti, porque soy tu amiga, pero no pienso irme contigo a ningún lado.

Lleno de ansiedad y sin tener noticia en las afueras de la habitación, Shun no se resistió mas y comenzó a entreabrir la puerta, observando la silueta de June próxima a la de Reda, quien permanecía quebrantable en el suelo.

— ¡¿Todo es por él, por ese estúpido?—vociferó el pelirrojo con reproche hacia la amazona y segundos después una ola de rabia corrió por sus venas al observar la mirada inquieta de Andrómeda tras la puerta.

— ¡Ya basta Reda!—ordeno la rubia alejándose de la presencia de su compañero mientras al notar su mirada penetrante en la puerta, se percató de la figura de su amado.

—Shun.

Intempestivamente el pelirrojo se levanto del suelo y empezó a arder en cólera, allegándose poco a poco hacia el portón ante la perturbada amazona.

— ¡Maldición, todo es por tu culpa, si te hubieras muerto ella estaría conmigo pero ya que no sucedio, entonces te matare yo como debí de hacerlo en un principio!—gritó el pelirrojo con gran furia mientras comenzaba a sacar una daga que traía debajo de su camisa.

Y sin pensarlo mas, Reda se abalanzó con furor sobre el caballero de las cadenas mientras June, alarmada se alzaba del piso para intentarlos separar. Andrómeda golpeó su espalda con la pared y acorralado, sostenía con firmeza las muñecas de su compañero mientras Reda intentaba clavar el arma con violencia sobre su piel.

— ¡Cálmate Reda!—exigía Shun mientras mantenía sus ojos firmes ante las manos que sostenían la daga a la altura de sus caderas.

Los tres mortales empezaron a forcejear con la daga entre las manos con intentos desesperados por conseguir el arma, permaneciendo al borde de la ansiedad y adrenalina. En ese momento, quien mantuviera más resistencia y pudiera mantenerse en ese duelo, seria quien sobreviviría, así que no había oportunidad de perder.

Y en el momento en que una mano flaqueó, la daga se enterró con violencia y de una sola estocada en el vientre de unos de los opositores, demostrándoles a los individuos cuando un líquido escarlata y caliente caía sobre el trio de manos. Las miradas de desconcierto se cruzaron en aquel escenario inaudito, sin comprender en que momento aquel forcejeo les había llevado a tanto. Fue entonces que la silueta herida fue cayendo en los brazos de otra que empezaba a gritar desesperada su nombre intentando con ello que sus ojos no se apagaran con aquella tarde.

_**Continuara...**_

_**¿Quién fue acuchillado y por quien, acaso Shun? ¿Quizá Shunrei rechazo a Shiryu?¿Eris perdonara al cisne feliz?¿Seiya dejara ir a Athena?¿ y qué sucederá con Ikki?, todo esto y mas el prox capi.**_

_**Bueno pues que mas les digo lindos lectores y grillines malditos, mas que mi claro agradecimiento desde el fondo de mi corazón, el próximo capitulo será inesperado y programado para la semana siguiente, quizá el mas loco que haya escrito, ojala les guste!**_

_**Sakura Li, Alishaluz, Mel-gothic, legendary, tot12(gracias por todas las cosas bonitas que me escribes ,realmente me subes el animo), Chris hana (gracias por tu perspectiva, me hizo recapacitar muchísimo y releer mi fic varias veces y creo que tienes toda la razón respecto al dragoncin y la chinita),Sweet Victory (que honor que estes aquí,mil gracias) y aquel que se ha perdido en el camino,gracias.**_


	12. Chapter 12 Añejas vidas

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

_**Fragmentos en cursiva: recuerdos y continuación del último capitulo.**_

_**Capitulo final: Añejas vidas.**_

El sol irradiante escondiéndose bajo las traslucidas nubes se percibía divertido golpeando la cara de dos ancianos, quienes se cubrían la luz con sus manos hasta allegarse a la sombra de un viejo árbol. Ellos se habían reunido después de largos años debido a la expectante partida de uno de sus grandes compañeros; uno de tantos que ya habían marchado con el tiempo y que, al igual que ellos, habían tenido una profana suerte que los había recompensado a últimos años. Y asi, ese par de amigos, mataban su tiempo esperando volver a ver aquellos rostros que con cada estación se fueron desgastando en aquella añeja mansión.

Aquellos hombres parecían comunes, sin embargo, detrás de esas miradas tamaño luna y sus bellas marcas del tiempo, escondían un juvenil pasado que los había manteniendo platicando ya hace varios minutos.

Y después de un buen rato de risas y nostálgicas anécdotas, el primer viejecito que usaba un fino kimono blanco y un par de lentes, el mismo estilo que había usado por años; se aproximo hacia el árbol seguido de otro veterano, tocando su rugosa textura y mirándolo como si removiera su mente al sentirle.

—Aquí mi querido amigo, aquí fue donde empezó todo, ¿te acuerdas?—comento nostálgico el antiguo santo de bronce.

—Las vitaminas para la memoria son efectivas pero "el viejo árbol de nuestra niñez ", como olvidarlo—replico el otro canoso de azulado chaleco y pálida piel.

—Y también aquel donde le pedí matrimonio a mí querida Shunrei.

El antiguo cisne giró hacia su compañero y le regalo una mirada divertida tanto se recostaba sobre la rugosa piel del arbusto:

—En todos los años que llevo conociéndote, eso jamás lo contaste y como no tengo nada mejor que hacer y después de tantos años de callarlo, hazlo ahora. Lo único que recuerdo fue tu cara emocionada al entrar esa noche después de que le propusiste matrimonio.

El arcaico alumno de Libra se acomodo sobre la superficie del arbusto y miró al cielo añorante:

—Pues bien amigo, todo empezó así.

_Shiryu estaba realmente pasmado ante la "negativa" de la oriental, incluso pudo sentir cuando su respiración se quedo quieta dejándolo sin habla ante el silencio que los envolvía. Si la chica no decía algo, pronto caería inerte como hoja al suelo._

_Shunrei desvió su mirada hacia el suelo y se aparto unos centímetros del ansioso dragón._

—_Yo no se... ¡no se que decirte ,Shiryu!—grito extasiada la chinita mientras saltaba con sus manos al aire dejando pasmado al dragón._

— _¡Por su puesto que si, claro que si!—susurro con un extraño tono de voz debido al nudo en la garganta que se empezaba formar en ella._

_Al escuchar esto, el chino dejo caer todo peso hacia el árbol mas al ver que Shunrei se abalanzaba hacia él, rápidamente se aferro al tronco con la yema de sus dedos en su dorso intentando no caer; y al mantenerse firme, abrió sus brazos para aferrarse con solidez de la bella silueta de su compañera. Pasaron unos segundos antes que el santo se alejara de la calidez de la joven y le mirara como si jamás hubiera tenido oportunidad de hacerlo._

— _¿Qué te sucede, Shiryu?—pregunto la chica, quien con emoción empezaba a derramar lágrimas por el borde de su rostro._

—_Nada es solo que pensé...—hablaba el caballero mas se detuvo un momento a reflexionar ante la mirada expectante de la joven: " ¡que no querías casarte conmigo, malvada Shunrei!"_

— _¿Qué pensaste Shiryu?—hablo la joven con su respiración exaltada, ahogándose en palabras._

—_Nada, que no importa lo que pensé—añadió el santo mientras tomaba entre sus manos las finas facciones limpiando sus lágrimas—que jamás te volveré a hacer llorar y que, desafortunadamente no esta el maestro para pedirle formalmente tu mano. La joven trazó una suave risa nostálgica tras el comentario y descansó sus manos sobre las del caballero que aun se mantenía sobre ella._

—_Solo promete una cosa mas, Shiryu—propuso seriamente la joven haciendo que el oriental dibujara en su cara un mohín de preocupación— dime que ya no te iras..._

_El santo suspiro complacido y tras sentir que sus piernas flaquearían, quizá por el frio o los nervios, él contestó—Esta vez no Shunrei, nunca más._

_La chica casi se desborda de conmoción, aquellas palabras por las cuales espero durante tantos años, callada, atenta y dispuesta al sacrificio, por fin tenían su anhelado premio. Y tras estos términos, la pareja se fundió en un dócil abrazo, cargado de inocencia, de complicidad y de una satisfacción indescriptible en brazos de su amado, hundiendo su rostro empapado en la comisura de su cuello; perfecto lugar para escuchar los quietos latidos de su amor._

_El joven acomodo el cabello ébano de la chica en su cuello, cubriéndose de su paz, para balbucearle: —Te amo Shunrei y siempre te amare..._

— ¿Quién diría que a partir de ese año mi vida cambiaria tanto?—hablaba el santo ante la mirada conmovida del cisne.

—Aun recuerdo sus caras de pánico cuando iba a nacer su hijo y la tuya de emoción al ver a tu pequeño enredando sus manitas en tus dedos. Lo difícil fue verlos partir a China a los tres.

—Cuatro querrás decir. Recuerda que justo la primera noche después de la cuarentena, surgió nuestro segundo hijo, ¿puedes creer mi suerte?—bromeó el santo del dragón ante la risa sonora de su arcaico compañero.

—Si amigo dragón, esas cosas solo te pasan a ti—murmuro simpático el cisne, posando una mano sobre el hombro de su compañero—Antes teníamos juventud para andar de lado a lado y ahora ni eso. Pero tú, tu no tienes perdón; le hubieras pedido el favor a Athena de hacer el Mishophetamos al igual que tu maestro.

— ¡Que va! , yo ya viví suficiente y prefiero morir con amada Shunrei en unos cuantos años que pasar doscientos años más sin ella. Sonrió amable el dragón:

—Oye y cambiando de tema, ¿no has sabido de Ikki estos últimos años?—pregunto intrigado el veterano de China.

— ¿Además de las veinte mil veces que Seika lo corrió del casa por celoso?, no mucho; solo que se volvió peor cuando su pequeña nació.

— ¿Quién hubiera pensado que Ikki ,que se burlaba de todas las palabras que le decía a Shunrei ; meses después terminaría hablando con Seika con motes de pastel. Recuerdo que nos burlábamos de sus "adiós cariño" imperceptible por el teléfono.

_Ikki permanecía abrazado del fino cuerpo de la castaña en aquella cama. Se sentía en un sueño, la esencia de ella estaba presente en el y tanta cercanía pronto lo haría enloquecer. En un arrebato, le paso la mano por el rostro haciendo que su mirada y cuerpo giraran hacia el, quemándolo al percibir el brillo destellante en los ojos marrones de ella._

—_Aléjate, aun estas a tiempo—murmuro deseoso el moreno. La chica le tomó el hombro dejando poca distancia entre sus pieles quisiera robarles el espacio._

—_Ikki, yo quiero formar parte de tu vida, quiero que me dejes continuar la historia a tu lado, porque me desespero sin ti y de alguna manera te metiste tanto en mi que no puedo nada sin ti._

_El moreno se dejo vencer por ella y tras estas palabras, aproximó su mentón hacia el de ella, rozando suavemente sus labios y regalando caricias por la silueta entera de ella. Consecuentemente un delicioso calor y extraña tensión corrió a los dos, apeteciendo liberarse de sus prendas al momento._

—Cambio demasiado, sigue siendo un viejito desolado y amargado. ¿Puedes creer que asusta a los niños de la correspondencia que se acercan a saludar a su pequeña Esmeralda, te es suficiente?

— ¿Y tú? —preguntó interesado el dragón hacia su canoso amigo— Por poco y le seguías los pasos de la amargura, ¿eh?.Yo quiero saber como te perdono, Eris.

El siberiano le miro inquisidoramente y tras sonrojar sus mejillas, le interpeló: —Eres un chismoso, pero igual te contare:

_U__n par de gotitas comenzaron a empañar el vidrio de afuera. Eris estaba realmente dolida, había perdido la confianza con el cisne, el simple hecho de imaginar que su relación era tan débil e incipiente para haberle faltado en Asgard, le provocaba brío._

_De momento, el sonido agitado de la lluvia resobaba en el exterior con fuerza en plena oscuridad, fue entonces que Eris supuso que el cisne al ver su negativa de hablar con él, se había marchado. Lentamente se fue aproximando a la ventana y no fue sorpresa no ver al siberiano. Bufó decepcionada y con melancolía; salió a observar la estruendosa lluvia en el portón de su casa. Al abrir, jamás espero encontrar la silueta empapada del caballero. El hombre al verla ,de inmediato se incorporo y le miró suplicante:_

— _¿De verdad no piensas irte?—pregunto la rubia, observando el escurrir del agua en los cabellos del rubio._

—_No—pregunto tiritante el santo ante la indiferencia de Eris. El joven al estar al borde de la puerta, observó en su interior un par de platos y diversos alimentos._

— _¿Ibas a cenar con alguien?—pregunto con cierto tono de desconcierto el santo tanto la joven volvía la mirad hacia el interior de su casa._

—_Al igual que tu Hyoga, yo también tenía a alguien conmigo. Se llama Nachi. —comento con cierta veracidad la dama._

— _¿Nachi?—pregunto el, penetrando lentamente a la casa ante la dolida figura de Eris._

—_Si, él. Nachi ha venido a mi casa, preocupado por mí, diciéndome en cada instante lo importante que soy para él, que jamás me dejaría, es más, me hizo pensar en darle una oportunidad. Al fin de cuentas, es un chico maravilloso, con excelente sentido del humor, atento, detallista... _

_Mientras mas hablaba, el rubio se remordía en celos; de pronto las cosas se habían invertido y sentía como una ira recorría en sus venas, ardiendo centímetro a centímetro mientras mas departía virtudes la rubia a su compañero. Entonces los pasos del caballero fueron acorralando lentamente a la dama contra una pared del interior de la morada, con su húmeda presencia, y ella con rabia destilante en sus ojos le miraba inmó entonces se dio cuenta que ya no tenia salida. El caballero hastío del desafio, atrajo con ímpetu las caderas de la rubia y le tomó presos los labios, demostrando el fervor que causaba ella en su piel. En aquel instante la chica forcejeo débilmente contra los fornidos brazos del caballero que sujetaban enérgicamente su silueta, mas su rabia se convirtió en lágrimas involuntarias rodando por su rostro al dejarse hacerse cómplice de la caricia. Y es que si, por mas que luchaba contra su orgullo, aquel par de labios deslizándose en su piel con un suave respirar, la podían hacer perder la razón. Y tras malgastar el aliento en aquella unión, el santo le fijó la mirada con una ternura que la venció:_

—_Eris lo siento, en verdad lo siento. —comentaba el caballero comenzando a tiritar involuntariamente de frio en los brazos de la chica._

—Y así sucedió todo, amigo—agregó el cisne ante la atenta mirada del dragón—Pero mira quien viene ahí, ¡Shun amigo!

El cansado caballero con formal aspecto les regalo una jovial sonrisa y les estiro la mano con afabilidad— ¿Hablando mal otra vez de mi hermano?, ustedes no cambian—dijo el arcaico caballero de Andrómeda.

— ¡Shun! ya habías tardado—añadió el envejecido santo chino.

— ¿Creen que es fácil subir a un avión a mi edad?, vamos amigos.

—Luces bien amigo para tus años—contestó el otro.

—June dice que luzco igual que cuando me conoció. Siempre me sube el ánimo, asegura que soy tal cual imagino al envejecer conmigo.

—Vaya June, era hermosa en la juventud. Hablábamos de nuestros años jóvenes—inquirió el siberiano— Y tu, jamás nos contaste que sucedió con Reda aquella tarde, ¿lo harás en esta ocasión?

—No veo que haría la diferencia ahora, pero...

_Shun sostenía entre sus brazos la frágil y herida silueta de June mientras Reda miraba incrédulo aquella escena que yacía sobre el suelo._

— _¡June! , por favor, levántate, no puedes dejarme así, no soportaría perderte—departió en ansiedad el santo de las cadenas, congelado en desesperación por ayudar a su amada._

—_June perdóname, te juro que yo no quería lastimarte, lo lamento—vociferaba entre consternación Reda al ver la sangre de la rubia esparcirse por la alfombra mientras ella mantenía reprimida su expresión de dolo, impriendo fuerza en su herida._

_Andrómeda tras un tiempo de oscuridad e inmovilidad, retomo un golpe de cordura e intentó cargar a la joven:_

—_Tranquila, te llevare a un hospital y todo estará bien, solo no cierres los ojos._

_La chica formó una ligera sonrisa mientras se sostenía del cuello del japonés; ambos dejando de lado a su compañero Reda y envolviéndose en un momento donde el tiempo era lo de menos._

—_Shun ,no te preocupes ,voy a estar bien. Te prometo ser fuerte—hablo optimista la rubia mientras Shun salía toda prisa rumbo al exterior del hotel. Un auto se detuvo al notar la mancha roja que yacía en la débil muchacha y le indico al caballero que se subiera de inmediato, cambiando su rumbo hacia un hospital. En aquellos minutos, el caballero mantuvo en sus brazos a su compañera, mirando cada instante como conservaba un precioso brillo en su mirada a pesar del dolor. Pero el destino estaba contra de ellos y a pesar de atravesar las calles con rapidez, la vida le congelo el corazón a Andrómeda al escuchar un balbuceo:_

—_Shun estoy muy cansada, no podre llegar, lo siento —susurro con escasas fuerzas en la voz la amazona, y tras un extenso suspiro, sus ojos se fueron apagando, observando por ultima vez los tiernos ojos angustiados del muchacho — Shun te amo..._

_La mano de la rubia cayó dejándose de aferrar del cuello pálido de Andrómeda mientras este bajo sus mechones inundaba su mirada. _

— _¡June, June!—gritaba desesperado el santo mientras veía como el cuerpo aun tibio de la joven se desvanecía entre sus brazos, dejándolo lleno de impotencia, de rabia, de confusión. Por un momento percibió como su corazón se desquebrajaba en mil pedazos, quemando hasta lo mas hondo y trayendo una profunda tristeza en sus ojos. Entonces maldijo al efímero tiempo que hace unos momentos le había llenado de vasta alegría y ahora, ahora lo vencía en dolor._

_Shun se quedó inmóvil ante la situación, perdiéndose en su dolor y dejando que su cuerpo se desvaneciera junto a su amada. Pero algo extraño sucedió. Andrómeda solo recordaba haber aparecido en la estancia de un hospital después de despertar de un largo sueño en un sillón blanco esperando a que un médico le permitiera ver a su novia. Shun se acomodo la ropa y pudo observar tras el rabillo de la puerta, como la silueta de su compañero Reda estaba arrodillada y envuelta en lágrimas, suplicandole:_

—_June, perdóname por el daño que te hice. Pienso volver al santuario, ahí donde esta Spica y quizá... pueda comenzar de , hasta siempre._

_El pelirrojo se levantó de la cama y le besó la frente, dejando a la rubia en su total sueño. Shun se escondió ante la presencia de Reda y cuando por fin partió, él se introdujo inquieto a la habitación, aproximando una silla hacia la convaleciente figura de la rubia. Sostuvo un instante su mano y le abrazo el torso con ternura, esperando que ella despertara._

—Y lo demás ya lo saben, así que para que les hago la charla larga—suspiro con cierta nostalgia el santo de las cadenas, notando la tristeza que había provocado su relato—¿ Y a todo esto ,ya podremos ver a Seiya en su habitación?, la ultima vez que hable con él se escuchaba mal.

—Será en un rato mas, las enfermeras aun lo están atendiendo, así que dará tiempo que Ikki y los demás lleguen—añadió Hyoga tratando de animar el ambiente.

— ¿Demás?—pregunto con intriga el dragón— Ah, ya me acorde, Miho y Jabu y "el club de los solteros codiciados".

_Años atrás, algunos caballeros bronceados se encontraban en medio de un desolado lugar, arriba de un coche que venia equipado de diversas cosas útiles para la playa y ellos vestidos de bermudas._

—_Que bueno que decidí venirme de vacaciones con ustedes muchachos "el club de los solteros codiciados" conformado por Ban, Geki,Ichi y yo,el rubio Nachi. Sin duda las chicas nos amaran y quizá encuentre a "mi Eris" con mi nuevo look—departió el santo del lobo._

—_Si eso es cierto, ya quiero ver la playa y los cocteles bien fríos con unas lindas chicas al sol. ¡Ya quiero llegar!—clamaba Ichi con ademanes divertidos._

—_Si claro ,solo falta que encontremos un mecánico en medio de la nada, compongamos el coche y tomemos la ruta correcta—gritó exasperado Geki—¡Todo fue su culpa, si tan solo me hubieran escuchado que por los nopales no había paso, ah no pero querían su atajo!_

—_Ya no seas pesimista, Geki —comento Nachi mientras le quitaba el mapa a su compañero— ¿alguno tiene una idea de cómo se lee este mapa?_

—Pobres chicos—retomó la palabra Hyoga—se volvieron todos unos rompecorazones durante estos años y tras estar de galanes de novela un par de años y a pesar del look exótico de Nachi, encontraron sus amores.

— ¿Y Jabu y Miho, qué sucedió?—pregunto Andrómeda con cierta diversión.

_Jabu permanecía estático ante el silencio de la morena y cuando por fin escucho su nombre en los labios de ella, su cuerpo tembló:_

—_Jabu—comento la morena mientras impedía con sus manos los movimientos del unicornio por irse—Hace tiempo que lo vengo pensando y es que ya no soy la de antes. Algo esta cambiando en mi y entre ese algo, también estas tu._

_La morena le tomó las manos y le hizo que le enfrentara la mirada— Jabu...tu, me haces sentir especial_._Quedate, quedate a mi lado._

_El castaño observo la forma tan provocativa que tenia ella sobre él y con arrebato, le paso sus manos por la cintura, correspondiendo sus palabras con un ardiente e intempestivo beso, capaz de robar hálitos ante ello. Y quizá no era perfecto ni planeado, pero existía y eso, eso era lo especial._

Los amigos veteranos observaron a una enfermera que les hizo señas para que se acercaran. Había llegado la hora.

—Chicos, ya es hora de ver a Seiya—pronunció el cansado Shun mientras arrastraba sus pasos rumbo a la arcaica mansión.

Rápidamente llegaron a la habitación principal, donde Seiya yacía en su lecho con múltiples aparatos conectados a sus venas y un respirador. Al verles, el pegaso les dirigió una sonrisa hermosa, llena de inocencia y les hizo una seña para que se allegaran.

—Por fin amigos, de nuevo los veo, después de tantos años. Y hoy, hoy me reuniré con Saory, así que no hagamos un drama de esto—bromeo el santo ante el mutismo de sus compañeros. —No se a donde iré ni que vendrá, pero prefiero que sea así. Solo quiero estar con ella—pronunció nostálgico el santo, prestando su atención al viejo retrato que estaba en un mueble cercano.

—Justo recordábamos nuestra juventud y anécdotas, como cuando Saory se quizo ir a Grecia—añadió el dragón al observar al igual el retrato jubiloso sobre el mueble.

_Seiya apenas se dio cuenta como bajó del taxi, cuando ya estaba caminando con sus muletas por aquel helipuerto, buscando entre la gente aquella cara que lo podría hacer morir con su partida._

_Fue como si una luz le hubiera guiado y una cabeza rapada con un par de maleta, aun platicaba con el piloto, le esperanzara al caballero. Se aproximo con ansia hacia el calvo y declamó con apremio:_

—_Tatsumi, ¿dónde esta Saory?—hablo con tono enérgico el santo hacia el distraído calvo, dejando notar aquel brillo que solo aparece cuando un loco enamorado va errante sin amor._

— _¡Seiya!, la señorita Saory aun esta en el sanitario que esta por allá—hablo el calvo señalando hacia un diminuto sanitario._

_Saory por su parte, permanecía sentada sobre la taza del baño, observando su triste reflejo en el espejo en aquel fino traje azulado, silenciosa. No se podía mentir, sabia que en el fondo deseaba correr a los brazos del pegaso, sentirse protegida en su calor y disfrutar de cualquier tarde como un par de gente indiferente; pero sabia también que si lo hacia, lo estaba atando para siempre a vivir un destino infeliz, pues Athena no puede solo dar su amor a un solo mortal. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla y al mirarse de nuevo en el espejo, con sutilidad la retiro de su cara; levantándose para abrir aquella puerta y por fin partir. No había mas esperanza._

_Al intentar abrir, una presencia se introdujo intempestivamente al pequeño cuarto dejando atónita a la deidad._

— _¡Saory, Saory no te vayas!—gritaba desesperado el santo del pegaso mientras la joven seguía sin comprender en que momento había llamado con el pensamiento a su amado._

—_Seiya, ¿qué haces aqui?, te deje muy claro que yo no...—vociferaba con una mal disimulada molestia la de cabellos lilas mientras el santo le interrumpía la boca con sus dedos._

—_Saory, por lo que más quieras, no te vayas. Se que es una locura, que no tiene sentido, sin embargo, quiero intentarlo—susurro el hombre sosteniendo con dulzura las delicadas manos de la joven y con un poco de destreza, le quito la llave que sostenía en ellas, continuando su locura colocando seguro a la puerta .La deidad al percatarse, intento llegar a la perilla de la puerta pero el castaño no se lo permitió poniendo su cuerpo de escudo._

—_Seiya,¿ que se supone que haces?, Seiya abre la puerta, tengo que irme._

_El castaño estaba tan desesperado e intranquilo, que influenciado por el cuerpo de la dama sobre el suyo forcejeando por obtener la llave y en un acto de locura, se tragó la llave de la puerta._

— _¡Seiya!—comento en un susurro la de cabellos lilas observando incrédula el acto desesperado de su caballero._

— _¿De qué otra manera mas tengo que decirte que no te vayas, qué más tengo que hacer para demostrarte que te amo, como Saory y no como Athena? mírame y dime que no sientes nada por mi y solo asi te dejare ir._

_Aquel acto fue tan impactante para la joven que en medio de ideas enredadas y silencios incómodos, conmovida, utilizo aquel recurso que se usa cuando faltan palabras para expresar lo que se ama. Aquella caricia delicada duro unos segundos de no haber sido por la voz de el mayordomo que esperaba por ambos amante afueras. — ¡Seiya, sal de ahí, me las pagaras si le haces algo a mi señorita!_

—_Tatsumi, abre lo más pronto que puedas, tenemos que llevar a Seiya a un hospital—conversó la chica tras la puerta, mirando con anhelo hacia el pegaso—Esta vez no quiero perderle._

—Mis días terminaron. Solo queda esperar, esperar por mí—comento jadeante el castaño mientras removía sus sábanas.

—Ya serás libre, pegaso. Solo no vayas a hacer una fiesta cuando te encuentres con los demás caballeros y Saory—bromeó sarcástico el cisne mientras los demás sonreían ante la nostalgia del lugar.

—Prometo que no, aún esperare por ustedes para ello—tosió el santo de bronce, respirando con dificultad cada vez mas—Amigos, creo que llego la hora del viaje sin retorno. Solo despídanme de mi pequeña hija y díganle que su madre y yo la cuidaremos desde el cielo.

Un impasible silencio se hizo alrededor y poco a poco, las miradas se clavaron unas a otras en complicidad.

—Adiós amigos.

Poco a poco los ojos del pegaso fueron cerrándose entre silencios y un último suspiro surgió del aliento del caballero, dejando a cuatro compañeros con un pequeño rastro de agua en sus ojos.

—Hasta pronto amigo. Hasta pronto caballero... Seiya de Pegaso.

Y es que aquel había sido el final de una gran época de aventuras, de lágrimas, de fuego y sangre. Ellos preferían ahorrarse los lamentos, pues sabían que era cuestión de tiempo para reencontrarse con sus maestros, amigos y personas entrañables que dejaron grandes enseñanzas en el camino. Dolía, por que al final habían compartido un gran camino juntos, pero solo era cuestión de paciencia para que toda la orden de Athena se acompletara en los Elíseos y sonrieran juntos, celebrando por aquellas veces que siempre anhelaron y que, después de la muerte, al fin lograrían.

_**Fin...**_

_**Odio despedirme neh! Y pensar que solo haría a lo mucho, cuatro capis, pero después de un vasto camino en su compañía, ha sido divertido y un placer. Agradezco sus comentarios uno a uno que fue fundamental para este fic, espero haberles llenado de romance y diversión y no decepcionarlos.**_

_**Sakura li (amiga! no tengo palabras para agradecerte el apoyo hasta el final, cobré tu venganza), Alishaluz(gracias amiga por ser mi cómplice en muchas de mis aventuras, y ojala se te hayan disipado todas tus dudas al final ),Chris hana (que bueno que te gusto el fic,fue un placer conocerte amiga ), legendary (oh! chica gracias por siempre un divertido y oportuno comentario), tot12 (fue un gusto tratar contigo y que me dieras tantos mensajes positivos ,gracias) ,Mel gothic (bam!ojala te haya gustado el fic y no me mates por los daños y perjuicios contra Shuni), gabycisne(gracias chica por aparecerte aunque fuese de vez en cuando ,se que estabas ahí) y seipegasus(antes que nada gracias por unirte y por creer en mi,espero te haya gustado la conclusión de Seiya).Y también gracias a todo aquel que ha llegado hasta aquí ocultamente, gracias.**_

_**Nos vemos la próxima!**_


End file.
